El exorcismo de Allen Walker
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Allen Walker, un chico común y corriente que no mide las consecuencias al hacer un ritual pagano, tendrá que enfrentar las fuerzas oscuras que ha liberado.
1. Chapter 1

**El exorcismo de Allen Walker**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino (;**

* * *

\- ¿Sabes usarla? - le preguntó la mujer de la tienda justo antes de salir.

Él se quedó callado y como no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, sonrió. La mujer lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa y se relajó. Allen salió tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente del local, apresuró el paso hasta hacerlo casi un trote.

Por fin la había conseguido.

Allen había pasado varios meses buscando el tablero de Ouija y ese día la había encontrado en una tienda de segunda mano. La había comprado hablando sólo lo necesario y ahora la llevaba cubierta con su abrigo.

No era supersticioso, tampoco le gustaba los místico y oculto, pero desde la muerte de Mana lo único que deseaba era volver a hablar con él y por lo que había escuchado, ese pedazo de madera podría conectarlos. Tampoco sabía con certeza si funcionaría o cómo lo haría. No podía ser tan difícil, sólo tenía que ponerlas manos sobre el tablero y llamar a Mana.

Eso era lo que había escuchado cuchichear a un grupo de chicas de secundaria, no tenía más información que esa. En casa todo estaba era tan frio y solitario, el hombre que ahora le cuidaba por obligación no llegaría hasta ya pasadas las 12 así que no tenía preocupación alguna de que le preguntara sobre su nueva adquisición.

Fue a su habitación y allí se encerró algo emocionado, dejo sus cosas en el suelo y el tablero lo puso sobre la cama, tomo la pieza de madera que hacía de guía, se imaginaba que solo tendría que decirle que solo quería ver a Mana, su mirada se desvió a la mesa de noche donde estaba un portarretratos de su fallecido padre, estaba decidido. No debía temer. De seguro Mana también le extrañaba. Y así comenzó a moverse de letra en letra esperando pacientemente que algo ocurriera pero no pasaba nada.

\- ¿Mana? - preguntó al aire.

Le parecía que en realidad era demasiado fácil simplemente llegar y hacer preguntas.

Abrió su computadora y comenzó a buscar. Algunos decían que el tablero se activaba en luna llena, otros que en luna creciente, otros en luna nueva, también hablaban de que invocarla en grupo era mejor, otros querían que le diera algunos tragos al licor de Cross.

No había una forma concreta, no tenía grupo. Lo único que podía hacer era ir a la tumba de Mana pues algunas página decían que las invocaciones resultaban mejor si se hacían en un lugar espiritual.

Tendría que pensar en cómo salir de casa por la noche y cómo llegar hasta el cementerio sin parecer sospechoso.

Antes de cerrar la página web que había consultado vio lo que parecían ser unas advertencias, le informaban sobre lo peligroso que podría resultar el uso de tal artefacto, torció su boca como si no quisiera saber nada al respecto, solo le interesaba contactar a Mana.

Ya se hacía tarde, tomó el tablero y lo metió en su mochila no podría esperar más. Iría rápido y Cross ni se enteraría que había salido de casa, vio a los lados y no había nadie, entonces salió en dirección al cementerio.

La ciudad era tétrica de noche, las calles estaban solas y escuchaba sonidos extraños en los callejones, algunos perros le ladraron haciendo palpitar con fuerza su corazón pero nada de eso le iba a desanimar, tragó con fuerza al verse frente a la entrada del cementerio.

Ni siquiera había contemplado que estaría cerrado. Suspiró y miró las rejas de la entrada, su cabeza no pasaba y no tuvo más remedio que dar la vuelta. Pronto encontró que hacia atrás del cementerio la barda se hacía más baja y apoyándose en algunas piedras logró entrar.

Sacó la linterna de su mochila y buscó el sendero. Pasada la emoción de haber allanado un lugar se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba rodeado de muerto.

Respiró profundo y pensó en Mana, una vez que llegara a su tumba todo estaría bien. Sin embargo era innegable que estaba inquieto.

Cuando llegó al sendero y vio algunas luces alumbrándolo, apagó la linterna y siguió con cuidado, no quería llamar la atención del vigilante, si es que había uno.

Escuchó algunos pasos y como aquella luz buscaba enfocar algo, se quedó quieto detrás de unas lapidas rogando no ser encontrado, pudo respirar con tranquilidad al oír los pasos alejarse ya cuando no los pudo oír mas siguió su camino, había logrado encontrar la tumba de Mana, de inmediato el recuerdo de su ataúd siendo cubierto de tierra volvió a él y sus ojos se aguaron un poco.

\- No debo estar triste, hoy podré hablar con Mana - se sentó frente a la tumba y colocó el tablero e intentó de nuevo llamarle, movió la pieza de madera describiendo su deseo pero nada ocurría, ¿acaso era porque no era luna llena? no dejaba de pensar en lo que podía estar fallando y siguió intentándolo - ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo quiero hablar con Mana! ¡Déjame ver a Mana! - ya se encontraba desesperado derramando lagrimas al ver que sus intentos eran en vano.

Todo debía ser mentira entonces, no había manera de hablar con los muertos, cuando llegó a esa conclusión y estaba listo para rendirse por lo que quedaba del día sintió como la pieza de manera bajo sus manos luchaba por moverse.

La sorpresa lo hizo apartar las manos, la pieza triangular vibraba como si estuviera ansiosa de moverse.

El corazón de Allen se aceleró, pero apechugó el miedo determinado ¿Era la señal de que Mana lo escuchaba?

\- ¿Mana? - preguntó poniendo las puntas de los dedos en la pieza - ¿eres tú?

La madera se movió con violencia hacia el "yes" del tablero.

Allen se sintió aliviado, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga y sonrió.

\- ¿estás bien?

El tablero se quedó quieto.

Entendía que quizás su respuesta era afirmativa.

-Me alegra que estés bien... Mana, perdóname si yo no te hubiera desobedecido...- luchaba para no contenerse y llorar.

De repente la pieza volvió a moverse, esta vez hacia las letras. Comenzando a deletrear algo. Allen miro ansioso lo que Mana tuviera que decirle.

"Si tanto estas arrepentido, entrégame tu alma".

Un extraño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. - ¿Mana? ¿Estás enojado? ¿Es eso? - comenzó a preguntar con cierto temor y la respuesta que le dio el tablero fue afirmativa. - Pero me estoy disculpando.

"Entonces nunca te perdonare".

\- Mana... - estaba completamente incrédulo, sentía que ese no era el padre amoroso que había tenido ¿tanto lo odiaba?

-tú no eres Mana... - dijo Allen - ¡vete!

"dame tu alma" insistió el tablero.

\- ¡BASTA! ¡YO QUIERO HABLAR CON MANA! - gritó Allen y lanzó el tablero lejos.

Estaba asustado, ese que hablaba no podía ser Mana, su padre no era así. Allen recordó las advertencias, que era probable invocar al espíritu equivocado, que si uno no tenía la mente en calma podría atraer malas energías.

Tomó su mochila y comenzó a correr. Sin que se diera cuenta, de la tabla emergía una figura y la lápida de Mana comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

Tropezó cayendo al suelo viendo como aquella figura se arrastraba hacia él, quería huir pero sus piernas no respondían y solo veía esa cosa más cerca de él, quiso gritar por ayuda pero su voz no salía, aquello había tratado de imitar la forma de un esqueleto humano.

"¿Que pasa Allen? ¿No querías hablar conmigo?".

\- ¡N-no! tú no eres Mana.

Aquello emitió una risa tétrica. "Aunque trates de correr no podrás escapar de mí, Allen".

¿Esa cosa sabia su nombre? no podía detenerse a pensar en eso, tenía que encontrar una manera de escapar de esa cosa, más bien de cerrar la sesión, lo poco que había leído era que debía conseguir el permiso del espíritu para que le dejara ir pero eso lo veía muy difícil, lo único que se le vino a la mente su fue romper el tablero pero eso significaba acercarse a esa cosa.

La criatura alcanzó la luz lo suficiente para dejar ver el grabado en su cráneo, con letra algo torcida, como si una uñas lo hubieran hecho, decía "Mana".

Allen trató de levantarse. Los gritos quedaban atorados en su garganta y su mandíbula se apretaba. La criatura se irguió y trató de atravesarle con una de las cuchillas que tenía por manos, Allen rodó fuera de su alcance y se levantó para tomar el tablero, pero cuando logró alcanzarlo, la cuchilla pasó a toda velocidad rasgando su brazo a todo lo largo y haciéndole caer de rodillas por el dolor.

\- tú me llamaste... - dijo el esqueleto con voz ronca - ¡no voy a volver ahí!

La criatura se lanzó sobre él y comenzó el forcejeo, fue inevitable que la hoja alcanzara el rostro de Allen y le hiciera una cortada profunda en el ojo.

Un grito desgarrador escapó de su boca, se retorció de dolor en el suelo.

\- Mocoso insolente- le dijo aquella criatura, no podía moverse por el gran dolor que sentía, sentía la sangre bajando por su cuello, pensaba que estaba perdido, entonces escuchó la voz de alguien, aquella criatura se quejó del humano que se atrevía a interrumpirle, vio al niño asustado en el suelo que estaba demasiado cerca del tablero, trataba de doblarlo y romperlo en dos, apenas hizo una grieta la criatura chilló de dolor, parecía que perdía su fuerza y se comenzaba a desvanecer - Te maldigo humano insolente, vivirás el resto de tus días viendo las calamidades de este mundo.

El tablero cayó de sus manos y sentía que se quedaba sin fuerzas, se apoyó en la lapida de Mana sintiendo los pasos más cerca.

No podía soportar el dolor, sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar, su vista estaba nublada por la sangre en su rostro. No quería quedarse ahí, ni siquiera podía ver si la criatura seguía asechando, pero no podía moverse, sentía frío y su brazo estaba mojado.

Se deslizó y apoyó en la lápida. Quedó inconsciente.

El tablero se sacudió absorbiendo a la criatura.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se encontró en lo que podía llamar "un lugar desconocido" escuchó el pitido de una maquina a su lado y alzando un poco su vista podía ver el gotero con algo de suero, quería sentarse al menos pero no podía, se sentía tan pesado.

\- Hasta que despiertas mocoso- escucho aquella voz, era Cross, eso lo hizo sobresaltarse - ¿Puedes hablar? - le pregunto como si tratara de suavizar su tono.

Allen quiso abrir la boca para decir algo pero sus labios estaban sellados. Estaba a salvo ¿no? Esa cosa se había ido, comenzó a llorar recordando aquella horrible experiencia.

Escucho a Cross suspirar con cierta molestia.

\- Llamaré al doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**El exorcismo de Allen Walker**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, cosas sobrenaturales.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino (;**

* * *

Había sido un tonto. Miró su mano y sintió la venda en su ojo. Todo lo que había visto era real.

Cross volvió con el doctor y le explicó las heridas con las que había llegado y lo que sospechaban que había ocurrido. Su brazo había sido cortado del hombro a la muñeca y tanto su ojo como este se habían salvado de un daño irreversible por poco, por el contrario las cortadas estaban acompañadas de quemaduras como si las hubieran encendido para detener el sangrado. La policía creía que había sido atacado por algunos bandidos, tal vez saqueadores de tumbas.

Allen no dijo nada, pensaba en la criatura con el nombre de Mana en la frente.

El doctor le dijo que habría que esperar para ver si las funciones del ojo estaban comprometidas, pero ambas heridas dejarían cicatriz.

Casi no prestaba atención a lo que el doctor decía, se había quedado perdido viendo el techo hasta que el sonido de Cross arrastrando el banco para sentarse cerca de la camilla le hizo volver a la realidad, el doctor parecía que ya se había marchado.

\- ¿Me pensabas matar de un susto? que hacías a esas horas en el cementerio? -no respondió -Fuiste a ver a Mana, no?- se sobresalto, Cross se impacientaba por no obtener respuesta, así que solo se dedico a quejarse sobre lo caro que saldría la cuenta del hospital.

No quería hablar al respecto, todos podrían creer que había sido culpa de algunos bandidos, nadie había mencionado nada acerca del tablero.

Quería descansar un poco, había comenzado a soñar nuevamente con lo sucedido, se despertó de golpe viendo que ya las luces estaban apagadas, era de noche, escucho los ronquidos de Cross, seguro dormía en el sofá-cama, tenía demasiado miedo para tratar de volver a dormirse y la oscuridad le resultaba inquietante, todo era demasiado silencioso o eso parecía hasta que comenzó a escuchar un extraño crujir bajo su cama, se puso tieso como una tabla, era como si algo se arrastrara allí abajo mientras se quejaba lastimeramente.

Los lamentos se prolongaron y cada vez se hicieron más y más fuertes y desesperados. Allen no se movía un centímetro y sólo apretaba, los ojos, los dientes y las manos rogando porque Cross despertara.

Los lamentos cesaron y sintió algo sobre su mano, como si fuera aire helado.

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo como algo apretaba suavemente su mano, adaptándose a la oscuridad podía ver una extraña silueta a su lado, escuchaba claramente los ronquidos de Cross, entonces no podía ser el.

\- ¿Dónde? ¿dónde está? - escuchó que le hablaban y se tensó - ¿Puedes verme niño?¿ sabes dónde está...? - no dejó que aquello siguiera hablándole, gritó con todas fuerzas y casi se caía de la camilla, entonces la luz fue encendida. Cross se había despertado.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa mocoso?! - estaba de mal humor por la manera tan abrupta en que había sido despertado.

\- H-hay algo allí - dijo con voz llorosa señalando bajo la camilla. Cross rodó sus ojos suponiendo que eran cosas de niños, efectivamente no había nada.

"Estaba soñando" se decía a sí mismo. Una parte de él comenzó a pensar que incluso lo que había visto esa noche en el cementerio tal vez era producto de su imaginación y sólo así pudo controlar el miedo de las siguientes noches en el hospital cuando esa voz extraña le llamaba con insistencia.

Tal vez era... ¿estrés postraumático?

No se animaba a preguntarle al doctor, cuando era llevado a hacer algunos exámenes médicos sentía una gran tensión en el pasillo, aunque hubiera gente de lo más normal allí, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo en ese lugar, escuchaba como si arañaran las puertas de las habitaciones. Cuando estaba en su habitación evitaba mirar al suelo o dirigir la mirada bajo la camilla, sabía que eso estaba allí.

Se preguntaba cuando podría volver a casa, le inquietaba demasiado estar en el hospital, otra noche volvió a pasar y sintió un peso en la camilla, inmediatamente se despertó, quería gritar para hacer que "eso" se fuera pero sintió como le tapaba la boca mientras el trataba de forcejar aunque no estuviera en las mejores condiciones, entonces ya no solo sentía ese par de manos sino otros más que parecían sostenerle buscando mantenerle quieto, lo iban a matar eso fue lo que pensó.

\- ¿Puedes vernos? - dijo una voz femenina

Allen asintió, claro que podía verlos. Todos parecieron emocionados, para su mala suerte y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo haciéndole peticiones para sacarlos del hospital, para contactar a sus familiares o descubrir cómo habían muerto.

¿Muerto? Allen seguía con la boca tapada, los dedos de esa criatura estaban helados, pero bastaba con sus ojos para adivinar lo que pensaba. Había llegado a la descabellada conclusión de que todos esos entes eran fantasmas, y en las peores condiciones. Algunos llevaban la bata del hospital, otros aún tenían los rastros de los accidentes que los habían matado al presentarse desfigurados o llenos de sangre.

Era demasiado para él, todos ellos venían a él, pero él no quería escucharlos, comenzó a taparse sus oídos entonces ellos parecían desesperarse por no ser escuchados.

\- ¡Basta! - gritaba mientras sentía que todos ponían sus manos en el buscando llamar su atención e incluso se llegaban al punto de desesperarse rasguñando su brazo - ¡Paren! déjenme en paz!.

Cross llegó viendo a Allen gritando y casi a punto de caerse de la camilla.

-¿ Qué demonios ocurre aquí? - notó los rasguños en sus brazos, Allen pudo ver a su alrededor más tranquilo como aquellas presencias se alejaban.

\- Quiero ir a casa.

\- Aún no te han dado el alta.

\- Quiero irme, quiero irme ya, ellos van a seguir viniendo.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? - se atrevió a preguntar, pensaba que tendría que ver con el ataque que había sufrido pero la policía debía estar haciendo su trabajo.

\- ¡Ellos! - dijo Allen desesperado frotándose la cara

Cross lo miró extrañado.

\- Llamaré al doctor, estás sangrando - dijo y trató de salir de la habitación.

\- ¡No, no, no! - dijo Allen alcanzándolo con la cara llena de miedo al darse cuenta que todos regresarían si Cross se iba.

Cross trató de regresarlo a su cama, entones se dio cuenta que tenía rasguños por todos lados, pequeños, como si hubieran sido hechos por uñas y que las manos de Allen estaban frías al punto que los vellos de su brazo se habían levantado cuando este lo había tocado.

Una enfermera acudió al escuchar el alboroto.

\- Le puede dar un tranquilizante o algo para que se calme - pidió Cross al ver el estado de alteración de Allen, la enfermera dijo que volvería con la medicación para hacerle descansar y reponer el vendaje en su rostro.

\- N-no quiero dormir, ellos volverán, están ahí.

\- No hay nadie aquí mocoso - dijo Cross tratando de mantener la paciencia - ¿Acaso estas teniendo alucinaciones?

\- ¡No son alucinaciones! - señaló su brazo rasguñado. Cross no parecía muy convencido - ¡Allí están! - señaló la pared frente a él.

\- Mocoso, ya te dije que no hay nada allí - para Cross solo era una pared, pero Allen los veía acercarse, algunos de apoyaban cerca de sus pies. No pudo aguantarlo y se levantó de la camilla arrastrando el gotero, no se acordaba de que tenía la intravenosa pegada a su brazo, la arrancó como pudo.

\- Me iré a casa yo solo - anunció corriendo a la puerta, en ese instante la enfermera llegaba y Cross aprovechó a sostenerlo para que ella pudiera administrarle la dosis que le haría dormir un buen rato.

Cross tuvo que hablar seriamente con el doctor, el solo le decía que debía ser común dada la naturaleza del ataque, debía darle algo de tiempo después de todo aquello era un trauma, solo le recomendó hacerle una visita al psicólogo para mantenerse en control una vez le dieran el alta.

Los días que le quedaban en el hospital los pasó desorientado por los calmantes y en parte lo agradecía, se sentía tan adormecido que no les prestaba atención a la presencias que siempre rondaban su habitación y sobre todo, al darse cuenta que estaba drogado, los fantasmas se iban rindiendo a pedirle ayuda y sólo quedaban unos pocos haciendo guardia desde la distancia.

El día que salió del hospital estaba nervioso. Cross le había dicho que vería a un psicólogo a partir de ese momento. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué estaba viendo fantasmas?

¿Acaso el psicólogo entendería su problema? estaba seguro que no, pero se vio obligado a ir, había sido catalogado como un caso de estrés postraumático e incluso le había recetado algo para ayudarle a mantenerse "cuerdo".

Cuando volvió a la escuela se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención, todos le miraban curiosos por su aspecto, la cicatriz en su rostro desde que la vio en el espejo supo que no pasaría desapercibida fácilmente, más bien parecía como que aquella criatura le había marcado como un pecador para que todos pudieran identificarle.

Los comentarios no tardaron en llegar acerca de lo desagradable que resultaba para algunos, sentía que nada había cambiado.

Sus compañeros trataban de hablarle con normalidad pero no podían evitar dirigir sus ojos de su rostro a su brazo y de regreso.

Los primeros días con las medicinas siguió la instrucciones al pie de la letra, sin embargo, de regreso a casa , al pasar por la tienda, vio sentado al esposo de la dueña en la entrada, resolviendo sus crucigramas... como hacía hace años, cuando estaba vivo.

Se hizo el desentendido y no volvió a tomar las medicinas pues no servían para nada. Cada mañana tiraba una cápsula en el retrete y estaba decidido a parecer lo más cuerdo posible. Después de todo, si los fantasmas no se daban cuenta, jamás sabrían que los podía ver.

* * *

 **NOTAS: aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic, Katou está emocionada con que haya tenido buena recepción, ojala puedan seguir esta historia hasta el final, trataré de actualizar mis dos fics en conjunto para alegrarles el día. Sigan a Allen en esta aventura, Kanda no tardará en aparecer como un príncipe azul en su corcel para liberar al Moyashi de sus males… ok no.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El exorcismo de Allen Walker**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi, yullen, AU, espíritus y posible sugestión de los lectores.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

Incluso en el plantel no dejaba de verlos, sabía que había historias sobre ciertas aulas embrujadas o que si el piano de la sala música se tocaba solo. Sabía que debía irse lo más pronto posible antes de que cayera la noche y no quedara nadie, iba tan apresurado que termino chocando en el pasillo con alguien más. - Fíjate por donde andas- le dijo aquel chico de mala gana reafirmando el agarre de su mochila.

Allen había pensado en disculparse al tropezar pero no valía la pena por la manera tan grosera de expresarse del otro, pudo verle alejarse entonces el grito de alguien más llamo su atención.

\- ¡Yuu! ¡Espérame!

Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y por eso tardó en darse cuenta de lo que era en realidad esa "persona".

Alma Karma. Lo reconocía del boletín escolar y era imposible de olvidar una muerte de los compañeros de escuela. Era un fantasma que seguía al chico con quien había chocado. Alma había dado un pequeño salto para emparejarse con el chico y había flotado un instante.

Allen desvió la mirada y fue en dirección contraria. Esperó en la ventana hasta ver que ambos salían por la puerta de la escuela.

Estaba seguro que ese chico no se había dado cuenta de que Alma le estaba siguiendo, ahora que lo pensaba todos esos espíritus que le rondaban era porque no habían podido ir al más allá, estaban allí vagando y hundiéndose en su miseria... Ahora que lo pensaba no había podido ver a Mana, al verdadero Mana, eso significaba que Mana debía estar en el cielo. Eso debía aliviarle un poco.

Al día siguiente pudo ver en la entrada a aquel chico seguido de su "amigo". Alma le sonreía y seguía a todas partes al parecer, ahora que lo recordaba solía escuchar algunas chicas suspirar por él, parecía ser popular, aunque eso no le había importado, nada le había importado desde el día que Mana había muerto. Trato de ir a su aula, trataba de no mirar a Alma pero sus ojos le traicionaban entonces Alma dejo de seguir a Kanda y volteo a verle, rápidamente desvió la mirada, no quería tener nada que ver con eso.

Alma se detuvo unos segundo evaluando la situación, pero al ver que su amigo se alejaba tuvo que dejar a Allen y seguirle.

Sintiéndose un poco aliviado, pensando que había despistado al fantasma siguió con su día, aunque no podía evitar ver de reojo al par de amigos cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos.

En realidad Alma le daba curiosidad, aunque fingía ignorarse a sí mismo, la razón tenía su origen en sus observaciones recientes sobre los fantasmas. De no ser porque sabía de antemano que Alma estaba muerto, bien podría haberlo confundido con un vivo debido a que no parecía en absoluto estar sufriendo en un limbo espiritual. Sonreía, reía y le hablaba a su amigo con tanto entusiasmo que parecía que el otro sólo estaba serio escuchándolo.

¿Sabría que estaba muerto? Su instinto le decía que era mejor seguir como hasta el momento, tratar de verse lo más normal posible y esforzarse por olvidar el ataque del cementerio.

\- Yuu! - nuevamente esa voz en el pasillo - Comparte tu almuerzo conmigo, hoy no he traído nada - Allen observo la escena en el pasillo, nadie se inmuto al respecto y Yuu se alejaba como si nada.

Iría a la azotea, allí podría estar lejos de todos, al menos no había visto nada extraño. Ahora que repasaba aquella escena ¿los fantasmas podían comer? Alma era algo curioso. Parecía nunca dejar solo a ese chico.

El día había pasado sin novedad, otro día exitoso en cuanto a supervivencia.

\- ¡Yuu! ¡Espera! - nuevamente la voz de Alma que parecía resaltar entre la de los otros. -Te has olvidado el cuaderno con los apuntes- Alma trataba de tirar de brazo para llevarlo de vuelta al aula pero era imposible porque Yuu parecía empeñado en marcharse.

Aquello le daba cierta envidia y también algo de lastima. Y allí se encontraba con el cuaderno que Kanda Yuu había olvidado. Si se apresuraba podría entregárselo y esperaba que Alma no se preocupara tanto.

Lo tomó y caminó con calma, se repetía a sí mismo que no debía mirar a Alma y tratar de ser lo más breve posible.

Alma seguía jalando al chico sin resultado. Allen se acercó y llamó, pero un "oye" parecía no ser suficiente.

\- Yuu! - dijo Allen recordando cómo llamaba Alma al chico - olvidaste tu cuaderno - dijo alcanzándolo.

Yuu se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, ahora lo miraba fijamente con expresión enojada y Alma lo miraba sorprendido.

\- Tu cuaderno - repitió entendiéndolo para que el otro lo tomara.

Tomó el cuaderno bruscamente, tenía el ceño fruncido como si realmente le molestara.

\- ¡Oye! no tienes que ser tan grosero.

\- No me trates con tanta confianza - se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

\- Que tipo - murmulló enojado.

\- Discúlpalo, Yuu es así con los extraños - Allen se sobresaltó al ver que Alma se había quedado allí a su lado.

Se quedó quieto un momento pensando en cómo debería actuar, bajó la mirada al piso y se dio la vuelta tragando fuerte y caminando a prisa.

Alma lo miró extrañado, pero Yuu siempre provocaba reacciones extrañas con sus groserías. Por otro lado, ese chico tenía una larga cicatriz en el rostro.

\- ¡Adiós! ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! - gritó Alma y agitó la mano con energía para despedirse de Allen.

Él se sobresaltó y siguió caminando.

Los días siguientes la observación fue mucho más difícil, ahora era Alma quién lo observaba a él. Cada vez que se cruzaban, Alma lo rodeaba y analizaba con una mano en la barbilla y lo miraba justo a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía hacer que no veía eso? Era un fantasma demasiado curioso para su gusto.

Incluso había ocupado un asiento vacío como si nada, dándose toda la comodidad de observarle, por un momento perdió la concentración y le miraba pidiéndole que se fuera aunque su mensaje parecía no llegarle, Alma se acerco a ver lo que tenía que decirle entonces el profesor le llamo la atención al verle distraído en clases y de inmediato exigió la respuesta al problema que estaban resolviendo en la pizarra.

\- Y bien Walker ¿cuál es el resultado? - se puso nervioso a tartamudear, entonces Alma le susurro la respuesta o más bien repitió lo que le dijo sin detenerse a pensar.

-Mayonesa- todos comenzaron a reír y el no pudo evitar ruborizarse de la pena.

Alma puso cara de sorpresa y comenzó a gritar que sabía que ese chico lo podía ver. Sin importarle el predicamento en que había puesto a Allen, comenzó a hacerle preguntas.

-¿puedo salir? No me siento bien - dijo nervioso mientras el profesor observaba que, en efecto, estaba pálido como un muerto. El profesor asintió y Allen salió lo más rápido que pudo aunque sentía como Alma le pisaba los talones.

Iba por los pasillos apresurando el paso, quería perderle pero Alma corrió detrás de él, iba a bajar por las escaleras cuando en su desespero resbaló y sabía que todo habría terminado, entonces Alma le sostuvo salvándolo de caer.

\- No debes correr en las escaleras ¿estás bien? - Allen soltó un suspiro.

\- Sí, estoy bien ¿P-por qué me has seguido?

\- Es que... quería hablar contigo, tú me puedes ver y escuchar.

\- Lo siento pero yo no elegí esto, yo no me acostumbro a ver gente... - trataba de pensar en una palabra que no le ofendiera.

\- ¿Gente muerta? - Alma dijo como si nada- Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte pero no pude evitar emocionarme al ver que podría ser capaz comunicarme con alguien vivo, trato de hablarle a Yuu pero él no puede verme.

-lo siento por ti, pero será mejor que las cosas sean como siempre. Allen trató de mantener la compostura.

\- ¡de ninguna manera! ¿Tienes idea de lo aburrido que estoy?

\- hay otros fantasmas, por qué... ¿Por qué no socializas con ellos?

\- aburridoooo - alma dio un salto y logró colocarse frente a Allen. Lo tomó por el brazo izquierdo y lo hizo entrar al baño.- es increíble, incluso puedo tocarte

Allen sintió un extraño escalofrió cuando Alma palpaba su rostro su brazos.

\- ¡Basta! - se alejó.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Allen...- dudo por un momento en responder - Tu eres Alma ¿no?

\- ¡Sí! vaya sabes mi nombre, me siento halagado. Allen! seamos amigos- pidió extendiendo su mano. Allen no respondía - ¡Vamos! ¡Di que sí! te diré dónde está mi colección secreta de mayonesa.

\- ¿mayonesa? - dijo Allen tratando de ganar tiempo

\- ¡claro! ¡Tarros de mayonesa de todo el mundo! ¡Y cada marca con un toque de sabor particular!

\- oh... bueno... ya debería regresar a clase

\- ¡hey! no te vayas, en verdad me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. Te puedo compartir un poco de mi sabiduría fantasmal - dijo Alma acercándose mucho - ¿qué dices?

No estaba realmente interesado en su "sabiduría fantasmal y aunque fuera un amante de la comida la mayonesa no le atraía del todo, no tenía razón alguna para aceptar pero...

\- Está bien- dijo como si no le quedara más opción y entonces Alma le abrazó con fuerza, Allen sintió algo cálido en su interior, era la primera vez que era abrazado por alguien desde que Mana había muerto, aunque ese alguien fuera un fantasma.

Volvió al salón un poco más tranquilo Alma había vuelto a ocupar el asiento, pero no le molestó, ya en la hora del receso fue que Alma se volvió a acercar y entonces lo arrastró.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- Vamos a comer con Yuu.

\- ¿Qué? - Allen detuvo el paso.

\- No tiene nada de malo, Yuu come siempre solo si yo no lo acompaño y tú por lo visto siempre estás solo, así que no tiene nada de malo.

\- pero ni siquiera lo conozco - dijo Allen

\- puedes conocerlo ahora - dijo Alma con cara de ruego - por favor, ha estado muy triste desde que me fui, no habla con nadie

Allen lo pensó un momento, entendía perfectamente lo que Alma le decía, el tampoco había hablado con nadie, no como antes, desde la muerte de Mana. Asintió.

\- pero llámalo Kanda o te matará...

Asintió, entonces ¿había una especie de protocolo para acercarse a ese chico?

Allen se dejó llevar por Alma, fueron al salón pero Kanda no estaba allí.

-¡Debe estar en ese lugar! - dijo rápidamente Alma arrastrándole al patio, ya en un sitio algo apartado se encontraba Kanda allí sentado en un banco como si nada comiendo un pan con fideos.

Alma le empujó como dándole a atender de que actuara o hiciera algo. Allen estaba algo nervioso, parecía que ya una vez allí Alma no le dejaría ir, esperaba que ese chico no le diera una patada o algo.

\- Ehmm ¿puedo sentarme aquí? - los ojos oscuros de Kanda se clavaron en su persona y sintió un escalofrío.

\- Haz lo que quieras - y se levantó del banco.

-E-espera, tampoco era para que te vayas.

Kanda lo miró con una ceja levantada y se fue.

-¡insiste! - pidió Alma dando saltitos ansiosos.

\- parece de mal humor, tal vez más tarde

\- siempre es así ¡sólo llámalo!

\- ¿quieres decir que siempre se comporta como idiota? - dijo sin darse cuenta que estaba usando un tono de voz alto.

Kanda se dio la vuelta y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Si algo así - dijo Alma al ver que se había detenido.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Allen tragó algo de saliva no se podía dejar intimidar aunque esa mirada era amenazante, no tenía manera de justificar lo que había dicho a menos que decidiera declarar que estaba loco y hablaba solo.

\- Pues eso, que te comportas como idiota,

\- Ya ganaste su atención - anunció Alma al verle acercarse y tomar a Allen del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¿qué hago? - murmuró Allen a Alma

\- no sé... jamás fue así conmigo - Alma se encogió de hombros.

\- podrías rezar - dio Kanda respondiendo a su pregunta levantando su puño

\- ¡hey! ¡Sólo quería comer contigo! - dijo Allen deteniendo el puño con la mano.

\- Pues busca a alguien más a quien molestar - le soltó bruscamente, algo torpe logró mantenerse en pie.

\- No tienes que ser tan grosero al menos.

\- En primer lugar si quieres compañía hay muchos idiotas aquí para elegir.

\- Créeme que si pudiera elegir no me hubiera acercado a ti, quien querría hablar con alguien tan desagradable.

\- Lo mismo digo para ti.

Alma veía algo asustado como el ambiente iba calentándose y entonces lo que se temía ocurrió, Allen le dio un puño a Kanda y este no tardó en regresárselo.

Allen tomó el cabello de Kanda y lo jaló con fuerza.

\- esa es una técnica penosa - dijo Kanda tirando sin importarle poner más tensión sobre su cabello y dándole otro puñetazo a Allen esta vez en el estómago.

Algunos chicos se comenzaron a reunir para ver la pelea y a lo lejos un profesor captó la escena. Después de algunas patadas, jalones y de quedar tirados en el piso forcejeando, el profesor logró alcanzarlos y separarlos.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Ahora los estragos de las vacaciones atacan Cuesta retomar el paso y sobre todo, llevar dos fics al mismo tiempo ;D. Pero no se preocupen, lento pero seguro, aquí está el capítulo. Espero que el siguiente venga muy pronto. Infeliz regreso a clases XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El exorcismo de Allen Walker**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi, yullen, AU, espíritus.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

\- ¡¿Pero que está ocurriendo aquí?! esta conducta es inaceptable¡Kanda, Walker! los dos a la sala de profesores! - algunos se lamentaron al ver que la "fiesta" se terminaba.

Ambos tuvieron que ir en la misma dirección por lo que no evitaban lanzarse miradas asesinas.

En la sala de profesores fueron reprendidos con un largo discurso sobre lo penosa que era su comportamiento, ambos ahora se habían ganado una detención que involucraba clases y tarea extra.

Alma se disculpaba con Allen sobre lo ocurrido ero Allen no podía enojarse con él, sus intenciones eran buenas y solo ellos dos habían contribuido al desastroso resultado.

\- Lo siento Alma pero no creo que Kanda y yo podamos ser amigos - dijo casi en un susurro mientras se dirigía a la sala de detenciones.

\- Claro que puedes! también fue difícil para mí al principio, pero puedes aprovechar la detención para hablar con él. - dijo Alma esperanzado.

Allen suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerme su amigo? - dijo quejándose al pensar que pasaría varias horas con Kanda

\- Bueno... jamás sobran los amigos - Alma le sonrió, era un fantasma demasiado positivo - lleva una ofrenda de paz a detención

\- No quiero disculparme

\- Sólo lleva una lata de té verde de la máquina, le gusta mucho. Al menos así podrás hablar con él.

\- Si me la pega en la cara desistirás de que seamos amigo,¿está bien? - dijo colocando el dinero en la maquina y Alma tuvo que aceptar su propuesta esperando que Yuu no lo arruinara.

Entró a la sala de detención, solo estaba Kanda allí sentado con el ceño fruncido al verle llegar.

Allen sin muchos ánimos dejó la lata en la mesa de Kanda y pasó a sentarse a unos asientos de distancia esperando que fuera una medida prudente ante cualquier ataque.

\- ¿Para que me das esto? ¿no estará envenenado?

\- ¡Oye! no soy un criminal - dijo con cierta molestia, Kanda entrecerró sus ojos examinando la lata.

\- No me gusta el té verde de todas maneras...

\- ¿Eh? - se quedó desconcertado y Alma también - Estas mintiendo, no niegues que te gusta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿acaso eres un acosador?

\- Sólo acéptala, es una ofrenda de paz - dijo Allen cruzándose de brazos.

Kanda lo miró con sospecha, abrió la lata y le dio un trago.

\- Entonces ¿me estás ofreciendo disculpas? - dijo Kanda con un aire de superioridad

\- Tómalo como quieras - dio Allen mirando a Alma con molestia, él sólo se encogió de hombros pues jamás le había costado tanto comunicarse con Kanda.

\- Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo en que ruegas mi perdón- Kanda sonrió satisfecho y Allen tuvo ganas de pelear de nuevo - en el receso - Kanda dio otro sorbo - dijiste que hablarme no era tu elección...

Allen no sabía que responder, miro a Alma y este no hizo nada.

\- Eh?

\- Además como sabias que había dejado mi cuaderno, no estás en mi misma clase- Allen se sintió acorralado.

-Eso... alguien me dijo que te lo entregara- Kanda no parecía convencido con su explicación.

\- ¿Y lo de hace rato alguien también te pidió que me hablaras? - dijo un tono burlón

Lo miró directo a los ojos durante varios segundos. Alma estaba a un lado alarmado tratando de buscar una explicación racional.

\- Acosador...

\- ¿Qué? ¡no! - dijo Allen arrugando la frente

\- ¿Te enviaron las chicas de segundo?

\- Tienes un ego muy grande, ¿no te parece? - dijo Allen enojado

\- ¡No, Yuu! tienes que ser amable! AMABLE! - dijo Alma acercándose a Kanda y tratando de revolver el cabello de su coleta

\- Todos son siempre una molestia , si esas te enviaron no tiene caso, deja de molestar.

\- Eres un malagradecido! - estaba enojado - Alma... - se calló rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que iba a decir una tontería, para Kanda no paso desapercibido la mención del nombre de su amigo.

\- ¿Alma, que?

\- Nada... olvídalo... - ahora no sabía que decir para desviar la conversación.

\- No, dímelo - dijo Kanda clavándole la mirada

Allen estaba incómodo, no tenía por qué estar en esa situación, pero ahora tendría que explicarse sin parecer un loco.

\- Alma... me habló de ti y... ya que parecías tan solitario yo...

\- Alma jamás me habló de ti - Kanda lo miró enojado - no te atrevas a usar su nombre.

\- Lo siento, pero él estaba muy preocupado por ti - Kanda se levanto molesto de su asiento.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto al ver que tomaba su mochila.

\- Me voy. No necesito compañía de un Moyashi como tú, mucho menos que me hables de Alma.

-¿Como puedes ser así? Alma solo quería lo mejor para ti, incluso se preocupa de que estas siempre solo, por eso el...

\- Deja de decir tonterías, Alma nunca pudo hablar nada contigo. -

Claro que si, el ahora mismo te esta regañando por ser un idiota- Kanda se quedo con la boca abierta por un momento y luego la apretó con fuerza.

-Los muertos no hablan.

Kanda salió del lugar con paso firme. Allen vio como Alma corría a detenerlo pero él sólo pudo quedarse parado. No culpaba a Kanda,, incluso el intentaba fingir que los fantasmas no existían.

Se sentó en la silla dispuesto a cumplir con el tiempo de castigo. Alma regresó un rato después.

\- Debiste detenerlo - dijo con todo de reproche

\- Es inútil - dijo Allen mirando la hora - bien, tengo que irme - se levantó y tomó su mochila.

\- Pero mañana podemos intentarlo de nuevo! le gusta la soba, podrías traerle un poco y...

\- Lo siento, teníamos un acuerdo, así que lo dejaré.

Alma vio a Allen marcharse y no pudo evitar culpar a Yuu, era cierto que no era fácil tratar con el pero no era mala persona, el sabia cuanto sufría ahora sin su presencia.

Al día siguiente Yuu parecía de muy mal humor, Alma trataba de hablarle sobre su temperamento aunque no fuera escuchado. Allen también parecía convencido a no volver a cruzar palabra con él, el castigo parecía que no terminaría hasta que finalizara la semana de clases, Alma estaba sentado en un puesto entre ambos analizando la situación, sobre lo que podía y no podía hacer.

\- Algo huele delicioso- escucho una voz. Allen se había sobresaltado, el también lo había escuchado lo que fuera eso.

Algo se comenzaba a arrastrar dentro del salón, era algo sin forma definida, emitía quejidos al tiempo que se arrastraba. Estaba seguro de que esa cosa no solía salir del cuarto de depósito. Allen parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorarlo pero al sentir que esa cosa le tocaba un pie se levanto de su asiento asustado.

\- ¡Allen por acá! - Alma le grito para que corriera a la salida, Allen iba a moverse, si se iba solo podría escapar pero dejaría al bastardo de Kanda a merced de esa cosa.

\- ¿Tan temprano te vas? - le había dicho algo burlón. Allen no le respondió, le tomo de la muñeca de imprevisto y lo hizo correr a la puerta.

\- ¡Suéltame! - Kanda jalaba su mano pero Allen lo agarraba con más fuerza

\- Vámonos de aquí - dijo Allen siguiendo a Alma

Corrieron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la entrada, ambos pararon agitados.

\- ¿Estás loco?! si querías librarte del castigo te hubieras largado solo

\- ¡No es eso! y no estoy loco! había algo en el salón! - dijo Allen mirando a todos lados como si esperara que el espectro los hubiese seguido.

Alma le había dicho que era su mejor oportunidad para escapar, esa cosa se novia algo lento y lo mejor era irse antes de que anocheciera por completo, después de todo los espectros que habitaban el edificio no tardaban en salir.

\- Claro que no, solo tu y tu ridícula paranoia. Algunos rumores dicen que no andas muy cuerdo después del ataque.

Allen trato de calmarse - No estoy loco, solo se que debemos irnos cuanto antes sino... - el sonido de algunas ventanas rompiéndose cerca de ellos llamo su atención, esa cosa se acercaba nuevamente. -Alma no me dejara en paz si te dejo morir aquí como un idiota- dijo finalmente para arrastrarlo a la salida.

\- Deja de usar a Alma - Kanda le dio un manotazo cuando estuvieron fuera de la escuela

\- ¡¿Qué no escuchaste las ventanas?

\- Tal vez las rompieron los chicos de béisbol...

Alma se jalaba la cara, sabía que su amigo era necio, pero jamás le había importado tanto como hasta ahora.

\- Estás loco - dijo Kanda y comenzó a caminar

Allen lo jaló del cuello de la camisa y lo hizo bajar hasta su altura.

\- No... estoy... loco... - dijo con los dientes apretados

\- Entonces deja de actuar como si lo estuvieras - dijo Kanda zafándose

\- Alma está aquí - dijo Allen señalando el lugar donde Alma le hacía señas para que no dijera nada.

Kanda entrecerró sus ojos diciéndole de manera silenciosa "loco", Allen se desesperaba porque no tenía manera de demostrarle que Alma estaba allí, trataba de pensar rápido.

\- Dile a Yuu que si no salen de aquí no le diré donde esta mi colección secreta de mayonesa.

Allen miró dudoso a Alma - Alma dijo que si no nos marchamos de aquí no te dirá donde está su colección secreta de mayonesa.

Kanda le miró sorprendido, por un momento bajó la guardia, los cristales a su lado se rompieron, esa cosa estaba a punto de atraparlos entonces salieron del edificio. Kanda deshizo bruscamente el agarre que Allen tenía en su brazo.

\- Mis cosas se quedaron adentro.

\- Puedes buscarlas mañana, no es seguro volver pero allá tú - dijo Allen que ya perdía la paciencia - Me voy - Allen estaba cansado y entonces Kanda le detuvo.

\- ¿Como sabes de la colección secreta de Alma? él nunca se lo había mencionado a nadie más.

-Alma me lo dijo, creyó que con eso podría convencerte - Allen miraba la ventana y como se arrastraba aquella criatura. Podría darle un ataque al corazón.

\- Voy por mis cosas - dijo Kanda mirándolo con sospecha. Paró un momento y miró a Allen. El espectro babeaba y gritaba lo delicioso que olían esos dos chicos

\- Alma... ¿Dónde está mi tatuaje? - dijo sorprendiendo a Allen. Alma se quedó de piedra. Yuu le estaba hablando.

Alma vio a Allen y le dijo la respuesta.

\- En tu pecho- dijo no muy seguro, desconocía por completo que Kanda tuviera tatuajes encima.

La expresión en el rostro de Kanda era indescriptible por un momento.

\- Dice que nadie más lo sabía, que eras muy cuidadoso incluso cuando te tocaba cambiarte de uniforme en gimnasia por eso nadie lo sabría y que Allen no está loco, ¿eh? - se calló al ver que había repetido textualmente lo que Alma le decía.

Kanda se llevo una mano a la cabeza - Suena como ese idiota.

\- ¡Oye! - Alma se quejó.

-¿Entonces puedes ver a Alma?

\- Algo así, siempre anda junto a ti - Kanda miro a su alrededor- Si no supiera que falleció creería que es un estudiante mas.

-Maldición- escucho mascullar a Kanda algo molesto, no lograba entenderlo del todo, no debería estar feliz porque su mejor amigo estaba allí para él?

\- ¿Ahora me crees?- dijo Allen con expresión de urgencia- no dejes que vaya, esa cosa está cerca - le dijo Alma a Allen. - no lo sé... Espera aquí, iré por mi mochila - dijo Kanda aun sobresaltado.

\- Alma no quiere que vayas, hay otro fantasma, pero no es bueno - dijo Allen acercándose a Kanda. Kanda le hizo una seña donde daba a entender que Allen estaba actuando como loco y se metió a la escuela.

\- ¡Yuu! - Alma corrió tras él.

Allen no quería volver a entrar allí, ¿es que acaso Kanda no entendía el significado de peligro? Podría simplemente irse como si nada estuviera pasando después de todo Kanda no le caía bien del todo, pero no podía ser un bastardo cruel como Kanda.

Se encontró volviendo al interior de la edificación escuchó sonido de cristales rompiéndose, sabía que cosa seguramente iba por Kanda, era tan terco.

Llegó al segundo piso donde habían dejado sus cosas, escuchó el grito de Alma, se apresuró encontrando que Kanda estaba pegado contra la pared, esa cosa le tenía tomado del cuello.

\- ¡Kanda!- trató de hacer algo tomó una silla para atacar esa cosa, Kanda le gritó que se apartara y entonces sacó algo de su mochila, de pronto aquella criatura comenzó a emitir quejidos de dolor mientras se desvanecía.

La criatura retrocedió maldiciendo. Kanda sacudió su mano. Estaba mojada.

-¡¿Dónde está?! - gritó Kanda a Allen- ¡Justo enfrente! - dijo Kanda lanzó la botella que tenía en la mano. Le tomó a Allen de la muñeca y salieron corriendo mientras la criatura se revolcaba gritando y lanzando los pupitres mientras su piel sacaba humo por las quemaduras de agua bendita.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Wow! Un capitulo con algo de acción, Katou se había perdido por un tiempo,- las vaciones en la isla tropical con los gatos pagos y hombres en tanga no son todos los días- así que para compensar espero que este captiulo les haya agradado, ya Kanda y Allen se van acercando más y más…**

 **P.D falta poco para el 220 *llora de emoción***


	5. Chapter 5

**El exorcismo de Allen Walker**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yaoi, yullen, sabrosura por montón.**

 **DISCLAIMER:: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, maestra de la espera y en tenernos con el alma en vilo.**

* * *

Allen no entendía bien qué había sucedido, Kanda le había llevado fuera mientras Alma les seguía mientras felicitaba a Kanda. Ya una vez afuera, ambos cansados por la huida trataban de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Llevas agua bendita a todas partes? - Kanda le arrojó su mochila.

\- Solo soy precavido.

\- Ahora lo recuerdo en la casa de Yuu hay muchas cosas extrañas para repeler presencias malignas o eso me había explicado. ¡Ah Yuu! ¡¿ya te vas?! -Kanda se había decidido marchar.

\- ¡Espera!

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¿Tu sabes cómo alejar esas cosas? - Allen había pensado que aunque fuera algo descabellado algo podría saber para quitarle esa horrible maldición que tenía.

Kanda no le contestó.

-quiero dejar de ver esas cosas, si tú sabes cómo alejar a los fantasmas...- Allen fue interrumpido

\- eso no era un fantasma

\- ¡oye! ¡Se supone que somos amigos! ¿Cómo que quieres dejar de verme?- dijo Alma indignado

\- no es eso, hay fantasmas por todas partes, tu eres amable - Allen trataba de explicarse

\- ¿es Alma? - preguntó Kanda apretando los puños

-Sí. Está ofendido

\- No vengas conmigo, tienes que cruzar - dijo Kanda

\- ¡no! Si me voy te quedarás solo - dijo Alma tratando de abofetear a Kanda.

\- Dice que no te dejará solo- Kanda chasqueo su lengua con molestia.

-No debería preocuparse por esas tonterías- se iba a marchar, Allen le detuvo esperando una respuesta a pregunta. -No me involucro con gente maldita como tu- dijo cortante - Solo me traerás problemas.

Allen estaba decepcionado. Alma le había dicho que Kanda era un buen chico y por eso había sido estúpidamente persistente.

\- sólo está abrumado - dijo Alma tratando de calmar la situación

\- ¡yo no estoy maldito! - le gritó Allen levantando una lata de la calle y lanzándosela a Kanda.

Kanda la esquivó y la pateó de regreso.

\- sólo mira tu cara - dijo Kanda.

Allen regresó a casa. Alma se despidió y tuvo que seguir a Kanda, se había disculpado varias veces pero mucho se temía que Kanda había sido demasiado rudo.

Allen regresó lo más rápido que pudo a su casa y se encerró en su habitación, afortunadamente Cross no estaba, así que no tuvo que dar explicaciones. Las palabras de Kanda no habían hecho más que minar la poca seguridad que tenía desde el accidente del cementerio. Su rostro no le había importado hasta ese momento, y no por que se considerara atractivo, sin embargo ahora valoraba la anterior normalidad que tenía. Ahora resaltaba con esa cicatriz.

Recordó lo que aquella criatura le había dicho justo después de atacarle. ¿A eso se refería Kanda? La cicatriz en su rostro daba indicios de que estaba allí para quedarse, para decirle a todos lo que había hecho. Se palpó aquella cicatriz ¿su maldición tendría que ver con poder ver fantasmas, poder escuchar sus lamentos y poder ser tocado por ellos?

Estaba seguro que Kanda sabía algo y aquello debía ser importante e incluso peligroso, eso explicaría sus palabras y actitud despectiva. Tendría que hacer lo imposible y tratar de hablar con el de nuevo aunque le rechazara.

Al día siguiente se cruzó con Kanda en el pasillo pero sólo Alma lo saludó. Era más fácil estar en clase sin que Alma le observara y hablara todo el tiempo, lo curioso del asunto era que ahora quería acercarse a Kanda por sus propios motivos. Durante las clases vio moverse varios fantasmas y le pareció un poco raro para la hora pero eran fáciles de ignorar.

Durante el receso fue por un par de latas de té verde y se sentó a un lado de Kanda, en la misma banca del otro día y ofreció la lata a Kanda.

\- no me vas a comprar con té verde - dijo Kanda levantándose

-Por favor, necesito tu ayuda.

-Tsk...¿qué te hace pensar que aceptaré? Ya te dije que no quería tener nada que ver contigo.

\- Quiero deshacerme de la maldición.

\- Ese es tu problema - Alma se quejo mientras le suplicaba que ayudara a Allen, que no fuera tan malo.

-¿Dime que es lo que quieres?

Kanda se burló.

-Estás hablando sin pensar, si te pidiera un millón de dólares ¿lo tendría para mañana? - Allen trago con dificultad - Mejor búscate a un experto, no me interesan cosas como esas.

¿Un experto? pero ni sabia por donde buscar, y hasta en los clasificados del periódico le parecían charlatanes.

\- ¿tú... conoces alguno? - dijo Allen totalmente extrañado.

Kanda se encogió de hombros y caminó.

\- imbécil - dijo Allen y Kanda lo miró con ganas de matarlo - seguro no tienes ni idea de lo que me pasa. Ni siquiera puedes ver fantasmas. Fue tonto pensar que un charlatán como tu podría ayudarme.

Allen se levantó y avanzó. Alma se había quedado con la boca abierta, era seguro que Kanda lo mataría.

\- no soy un charlatán - dijo Kanda algo ofendido.

\- ¿agua bendita? por favor, debe ser lo más básico. ¿También llevas un collar de ajos? - dijo Allen

\- ¿qué vas a saber tu? fuiste tan estúpido como para invocar muertos y dejar que te maldijeran - dijo Kanda con desagrado

-¡Tuve mis razones!

\- Y también es tu problema, resuélvelo por tu cuenta o muere con ello - el timbre sonó indicando que debían volver a clases. Kanda lo abandono en medio del pasillo.

Allen no se quería rendir, se sentía estúpido por tener que rogar la ayuda de ese tonto pero no tenía mejores opciones. Las clases se dieron por finalizadas, Kanda ya se estaba marchando a casa entonces decidió hacer lo impensable, le seguiría a su casa. Alma se dio cuenta viéndole escondido tras un poste.

\- ¿Estás acosando a Yuu?

-Si... digo no, bueno algo así.

\- si te descubre estás muerto - dijo Alma

\- sólo quiero que me ayude. Además ¿no querías que Kanda tuviera compañía? - dijo Allen totalmente concentrado en ver salir a Kanda de la tienda de comestibles.

\- pues sí... pero ahora que lo pienso, en realidad hay algo raro en ti - dijo Alma apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Allen para ver mejor detrás del poste. Allen arrugó la frente, no pensaba que Alma también se pusiera quisquilloso - no me malinterpretes, me agradas, es sólo que puede que Yuu tenga razón, últimamente he visto más fantasmas en la escuela.

\- ¿Es por la maldición de la que habla?

\- La verdad no estoy seguro.

-No sé qué sucede conmigo, todo cambio desde esa noche...

\- A Yuu no le gusta mucho el mundo espiritual.

-Pero necesito que me diga lo que sabe, si no consigo nada visitándole buscare a otra persona, está bien- Alma asintió.

No se había dado cuenta de que Kanda caminaba rápido, ahora lo había perdido de vista.

\- La casa de Yuu es aquella -señalo una de dos pisos y reja a la entrada del porche.

Allen dudo por un momento si debía tocar el timbre, no habría vuelta atrás así Kanda le golpeara. La puerta se abrió y un hombre mayor le sonrió.

. -Buenas tardes jovencito ¿qué deseas?

\- Ah... yo, estaba buscando a Kanda.

\- Ah ¿eres un amigo? – preguntó amable.

\- A-algo así - Alma no contuvo su risa, el hombre lo invito a pasar.

\- ¿quieres algo de tomar?- el anciano parecía entusiasmado y lo llevó a la sala.

\- no, gracias- dijo Allen tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- acabo de hacer té, te traeré una taza mientras esperas a Yuu, justo ahora está en el baño pero regularmente no tarda mucho - dijo el anciano y se fue a la cocina.

Alma se cubría la boca tratando de no soltar la carcajada. Allen miró la sala. Estaba llena de pinturas sobre ángeles y demonios, había muchas antigüedades en un mueble, sobre todo cruces clavadas sobre las ventanas.

\- La decoración es algo...

\- ¿excéntrica? y no has visto lo que hay en el sótano – el fantasma puso una expresión siniestra.

En cuanto Tiedoll avisó que tenía a Allen Walker en su sala, se escuchó un portazo y pasos en las escaleras. Kanda tenía cara de furia indignada, tomó a Allen del brazo y lo jaló hacia la puerta.

-largo de aquí- dijo Kanda empujándolo

\- tenemos que hablar -dijo Allen agarrándose del marco de la puerta.

-Allen ¿te quedas a comer? - preguntó el anciano a gritos.

\- ¡siiiii!-

\- ¡NO!- dijo Kanda empujando.

Alma trataba de ayudar a Allen jalándolo hacia dentro.

\- Puedo quedarme a cenar, no daré molestias

-Claro que molestas - dijo Kanda conteniéndose para no matar al albino.

\- ¡Yuu! Invita a tu amigo a cenar- dijo Tiedoll desde la cocina.

\- ¡Que no es mi amigo!

\- Yuu es algo timido, no te preocupes Allen, serás mi invitado.

-Espero que estés contento. No dudes que te voy a moler golpes - dijo en un tono amenazante mas Allen no se dejó intimidar.

Se sentaron a la mesa, Alma se había colocado al lado de Kanda y trataba de aretarle las mejillas por su mal comportamiento. Cuando terminaron Kanda le hizo una seña con la mirada para que le siguiera al parecer a su habitación.

Entraron y Kanda cerró la puerta.

\- a pesar de lo tonto que eres creo que podrás entender esto: yo no puedo ayudarte - dijo Kanda buscando en su closet.

\- o no quieres ayudarme - dijo Allen mirando como Alma se tiraba en la cama.

\- apuesto a que viste los crucifijos de las ventanas - dijo Kanda encontrando una botella de forma extraña

\- si... - Allen rió un poco debido a un comentario de Alma

\- ¿de qué te ríes? - volteó Kanda con ojos encendidos

\- es Alma - dijo Allen señalando la cama

\- Alma ¿podrías cruzar de una maldita vez?

\- no - dijo Alma

\- dice que no - dijo Allen

Kanda hizo cara de querer ahorcarlo.

\- Se supone que esos malditos crucifijos están para que cosas como tú - señaló a Allen - y tú - señaló a donde supuso que estaba Alma - no entren a esta casa.

Kanda le dio la botella a Allen.

\- toma, si se te acaba, ve a una iglesia y deja de atraer esos espectros hacia mí - dijo Kanda

\- ¿Y qué hago con esto?

-Bébela o báñate con ella si quieres- dijo con un tono burlón -Se supone que alejara cualquier espectro que se te acerque.

-Eso lo sé pero necesito que me digas lo que sepas acerca de mi maldición- Kanda bufó con molestia.

-Supongo que trataste de hacer algún ritual pagano y fuiste maldecido por la entidad que contaste, esa marca indica que estas maldito, y sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que los espectros te reclamen, ahora debes resultarles apetitosos - Allen se tensó.

-No puedo vivir rociando agua bendita a donde vaya.

\- No me importa y tampoco tengo idea de si existe alguna solución, pero sé que la gente maldita termina enloqueciendo o se suicida, de una u otra manera termina muerta y su alma está condenada a ir al infierno. ¡Listo! ¿ahora estas más tranquilo o era mejor no saberlo? - vió el rostro pálido de Alllen, Alma estaba sorprendido, tuvo que abrazarle.

\- No, yo no quería esto... - Allen trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

\- no seas llorón, nadie lo desea, eso es seguro, pero todo tiene consecuencias.

\- entonces ¿sólo puedo morir?

Kanda se cruzó de brazos. Alma apretó a Allen.

\- gracias - dijo Allen dejando la botella en el escritorio - no voy a morir, si no puedes ayudarme, seguro alguien lo hará - y salió de la habitación.

El señor Tiedoll se despidió amablemente de él y lo acompañó a la salida. Allen se perdió a lo lejos de la calle mientras Alma lo miraba desde la ventana de la habitación de Kanda.

Kanda bajó a la cocina y comenzó a ayudar a su abuelo con los platos.

\- Lo siento viejo, no pensé que vendría - dijo Kanda sabiendo que su abuelo era demasiado amable como para decir algo sobre ese chico maldito

\- Allen está en grandes problemas - dijo Tiedoll poniendo los platos en el fregadero.

\- Si, pero se lo buscó.

\- Yuu! no puedes ser tan frio, es un niño que está en peligro.

\- Viejo, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no quiero involucrarme con esos asuntos.

-Pero podemos ayudarlo, después de todo tienes talento.

-Tsk... - por eso no quería que Allen entrara a su casa, su abuelo era demasiado amable con los idiotas.

Subió a su habitación, quería ignorar el caso de Allen e ignorar a su abuelo, pero recordó que Alma también estaba por allí comportándose como un verdadero dolor de cabeza. ¿Cuándo cruzaría? ¿Qué lo mantenía ahí?

\- ¿Alma? - dijo Kanda lo había pensado desde hacía varios días: Alma tenía que irse, no era sano que siguiera atado a él.

Alma trató de tomar algo del escritorio y lanzarlo para que supiera que lo escuchaba pero no lo consiguió.

\- ¿me ves cuando me masturbo? - preguntó tratando de no sonreír.

\- ¡claro que no! - dijo Alma cubriéndose el rostro

\- tienes que irte Alma... - Kanda se estiró en su cama e hizo una pausa - si ves al moyashi, dile que tenemos que hablar, pero que tendrá que ser en su casa.

Alma parpadeó confuso. Sabía que Yuu no podía ser un monstruo sin corazón, pensaba en Allen y que de seguro debía estar muy triste.

Allen durante las clases estaba algo ausente, casi ni le prestaba atención. Esperó al receso para acercarse mientras almorzaba sin muchos ánimos.

\- Allen ¿no vas a comer?

-No tengo ganas.

-Pero no tendrás energía para el resto del día.

\- Qué importa- Alma frunció el ceño y le dio una bofetada.

\- ¡Eso dolió!

-Dijiste que no te rendirías ¡qué es esa actitud pesimista?

\- Alma...

\- Solo venía a decirte que Yuu dijo que tenía que hablar contigo.

\- ¿Él? ¿Sobre qué?

-Quizá accedió a ayudarte - Allen le vio incrédulo – pero dijo que tendrían que hablar en tu casa.

Allen esperó a Kanda en la salida. Por un momento le dio miedo que se arrepintiera y se fuera, así que esperando ahí se aseguraba de verle.

\- acosador - dijo Kanda llamando su atención

\- ¿me ayudarás? - dijo Allen mirándolo con molestia ya que su comentario había sido captado por algunos de los chicos y chicas que pasaban.

\- primero vamos a tu casa - dijo Kanda acomodando la mochila en su hombro

\- ¿a mi casa? pensé que iríamos a la tuya - dijo Allen preocupado

\- ¿estás loco? no puedo dejar que sigas atrayendo cosas raras a mi casa - dijo Kanda mirando a todos lados.

\- Bien - dijo Allen indicándole el camino.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Allen estaba de mal humor por las razones de la reunión en el lugar, Kanda puso mala cara apenas entró. Iba a defender su hogar cuando el comentario de Kanda lo detuvo.

\- Tal y como suponía este lugar debe estar infestado.

-¿Eh? bueno a veces hay algunos fantasmas rondando - dijo algo apenado

\- Todos ellos han llegado por mi culpa - Kanda se encogió de hombros, Allen le invito a pasar, le llevo a su habitación.

\- ¿Vives solo?

-¿Eh? no... vivo con mi tutor pero está de viaje.

\- mucho mejor. Las presencias que atraes pueden dañar su salud - dijo dejando sus cosas sobre una silla y mirando a su alrededor - deberías limpiar un poco - dijo Kanda mirando la ropa amontonada en la cama, esta vez no se refería a los fantasmas.

\- está limpia, la recogí esta mañana - Allen lanzó una manta sobre la ropa, no era momento de doblarla ahora - ¿de qué querías hablar? - dijo acercando una silla para que se sentara

\- antes de decidir si quiero ayudarte o no, necesito que me cuentes lo que ocurrió - dijo señalando su brazo y luego su rostro.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Kanda tiene buen corazón, debajo de su ceño fruncido. Sé que por ahí pidieron actualizaciones con mayor regularidad, pero les recuerdo que me encuentro el sufrimiento, que ustedes sufrirán también y que como me ven, se verán jajajaja. Saludos a todos los chilenos que a pesar de los terremotos me leen. Abrazos a todos y espero que el futuro de este fic no les dé un soponcio.**


	6. Chapter 6

**El exorcismo de Allen Walker**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yaoi, yullen, pajas mentales, misterio, Lavi...**

 **DISCLAIMER:: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, maestra de la espera y en tenernos con el alma en vilo.**

* * *

Allen se quedó en silencio por un momento y se sentó en la cama, Alma estaba sentado en el suelo a lado de Kanda mirándole ansiosamente.

\- Yo... yo quería ver a mi padre...él murió hace seis meses en un accidente, bueno más bien fue por mi culpa - Allen se quedó callado, recordar lo sucedido le ponía algo sensible - Estaba muy triste sin Mana a mi lado, no tengo más familiares, Mana lo era todo para mi, así que un día escuché a alguien hablar sobre usar una ouija para contactar con los espíritus.

\- Y entonces la usaste y lo que contactaste de seguro no era ese tal Mana - Allen asintió.

\- Desde ese día he comenzado a ver fantasmas y es como si ellos supieran que yo los puedo ver...

\- Es por la maldición, tu presencia espiritual debe llamar su atención.

\- Pensé que los podía ignorar pero... ellos vienen a mí.

\- Es lo más normal en tu caso, ¿y dónde está?

\- ¿El qué?

\- El tablero.

\- Pues... supongo que debe estar en el cementerio - dijo Allen haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar qué había ocurrido.

-¡¿No lo tienes?! - dijo Kanda cambiando su cara a una expresión de incredulidad - Tienes que conseguirlo, de otra manera no podremos saber qué entidad te puso la maldición y mucho menos cerrar la sesión.

-¡Lo siento! estaba ocupado tratando de huir de esa cosa! - dijo Allen ofendido

\- Dame tu mano - dijo Kanda extendiendo la suya.

Allen puso su mano sobre la de Kanda y esperó con algo de vergüenza pues le había dado al izquierda. Kanda la tomó, la miró por un momento y comenzó a torcerla con fuerza

-¡¿Qué haces?! duele! - dijo Allen tratando de zafarse

\- Deberías estar agradecido de que sólo te tuerza la mano, lo que hiciste es para agarrarte a patadas - dijo Kanda poniendo más fuerza, lo enojaban esa clase de tonterías. ¿Por qué no podría ser más fácil ayudarle?

-¡Auch! - alejó su mano y se la sobó un poco buscando aliviar el dolor - No es como si hubiera podido hacer algo, esa cosa me hirió de gravedad, pensé que iba a morir, había tratado de romper el tablero.

\- ¡Qué?! - Kanda se palmeó el rostro.

\- Pero no llegué a romperlo pero sé que fue lo suficiente para que esa cosa me dejara, cuando desperté ya estaba en el hospital, nadie encontró nada cuando traté de preguntar, era como si el tablero nunca hubiera estado allí, así que mi caso solo pasó a ser un intento de homicidio por parte de unos vándalos.

\- Por dios - Kanda tenía una expresión de molestia que tensó a Allen.

\- ¡Pobre Allen! - Alma se había lanzado contra el haciéndole caer sobre la cama mientras lloriqueaba.

\- A-Alma.

\- ¿Qué demonios hace? quítatelo de encima - dijo Kanda al suponer lo que ocurría.

\- Eso trato, parece que mi historia le afectó un poco.

\- Es un idiota sentimental.

\- ¡Yuu! - gritó Alma entonces trató de lanzar una prenda de ropa de Allen a su rostro, unos boxers - Lo siento... no pensé que pudiera hacer eso.

Kanda se los quitó de la cara y los miró, los lanzó a un lado con un "tsk" y trató de recomponerse. Alma se quitó de encima de Allen de inmediato.

\- ¿Alma puede tocarte? - dijo Kanda con molestia

\- Si, y yo a él - dijo Allen observando a Kanda.

Kanda sintió un poco de celos. El Moyashi podía tocar a su amigo, podía verlo y hablarle... y él no. Estaba ahí, tiempo extra, y no podían comunicarse.

\- Alma, no vuelvas a lanzarme cosas, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo como si hablara con un niño. Allen sintió algo de envidia, Kanda era mucho más considerado con un fantasma que con los humanos.

\- En fin - Kanda suspiró - tienes que conseguir el tablero para cerrar la sesión, haz dejado una puerta abierta y lo que pase por ahí sin duda tratará de buscarte. En cuanto esté cerrado, veremos si dejan de perseguirte los fantasmas, pero no puedo asegurarte que dejes de verlos o que vuelvas a ser el mismo - dijo Kanda tratando de imaginar dónde estaba Alma ahora.

\- Ya veo...¿entonces hay que ir al cementerio? - un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo - ¿Pero por qué?

-¿Por qué que?

\- ¿Por qué decidiste venir y tratar de ayudarme? - Alma se quito de encima. Kanda soltó un suspiro.

-No hago esto porque quiera, pero tengo un trato que ofrecerte.

\- ¿Un trato? Qué es lo que quieres? sabia que nada era gratis.

\- Mas bien no es contigo, es con Alma.

\- ¿Conmigo? - Alma se señalo algo confundido.

\- Si ayudo a este Moyashi tendrás que cruzar. No hay nada que tengas que hacer aquí.

\- Yuu...

\- Que importa que este o no este solo, tú debes cruzar quedarte acá solo hará que tu alma se llene de impurezas y te conviertas en un espectro mas.

Alma se quedó pensando, agachado y dudoso.

\- lánzale sus calzones al Moyashi si aceptas - dijo Kanda

Alma no quería irse, pero el momento y la triste historia de Allen le hizo aceptar sin pensar mucho en lo que implicaba la decisión. Lanzó los boxers a la cara de Allen y así sellaron el trato.

\- El sábado, pasaré por ti e iremos al cementerio, será mejor explorarlo de día y si es muy necesario iremos de noche. Trata de usar una gorra o algo, comienzan a notarse las canas que te causó la maldición - dijo Kanda

\- ¡¿Que?! no tengo canas. Es solo un efecto secundario. -dijo apenado.

-Bien, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí -se levanto y iba a dirigir a la salida. Allen miro a Alma algo ausente

\- ¿Estás bien con ese trato? No quieres irte ¿no? - Alma le dio una sonrisa amable.

-No pasa nada, Yuu tiene razón, además te va ayudar, no te preocupes. -le dio una palmada en el hombro- Nos vemos mañana- Alma corrió para alcanzar a Kanda. Al menos pudo invitarlos a almorzar pero ya Kanda se había marchado. Allen se hecho en su cama pensativo, pronto solucionaría toda esa horrible experiencia, su casa volvería a ser normal y dejaría de ver aquellos espectros, escucho algo en la cocina, algo debía estar haciendo estragos allí.

Bajó con la botella de agua bendita que Kanda le había dado y trató de no hacer ruido.

Se armó de valor y se asomó. Fantasma pelirrojo trataba de tomar el control de la tv en la cocina pero no podía controlarlo del todo ni tampoco lo que hacía flotar así que lanzaba cazuelas vasos y platos.

\- ¡Basta! - le gritó Allen cuando vio que estaba levantando el whiskey de Cross.

El fantasma se asustó y soltó la botella, Allen se acercó y le dio un manotazo.

\- ¿Puedes verme? - dijo el fantasma sorprendido.

\- Si, no deberías estar aquí - dijo Allen nervioso, sin querer había llamado la atención del fantasma y no sabía si se podría deshacer de él.

\- Soy Lavi ¿y tú? - dijo el chico sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

\- Allen, pero no te puedes quedar... - dijo comenzando a levantar los pedazos de la vajilla - deberías cruzar.

\- Lo sé, pero no podía irme sin ver el Miss Universo - dio Lavi tratando de tomar el control remoto nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué? -Es hoy, no puedo irme sin ver a la mujer más hermosa - Allen no pudo evitar pensar en lo raro que era ese fantasma - Me iré si me dejas verlo, por fis- Allen simplemente podría echarle agua bendita y solucionar su problema.

\- Esta bien, pero te marcharas después - Allen le coloco el dichoso concurso al fantasma que al instante comenzó a decir cosas que no entendía del todo

\- ¡Strike!- gritaba al ver a las concursantes.

Pronto se vio envuelto en una conversación extraña sobre los trajes de noche y comenzó a elegir a una favorita.

El fantasma era raro pero parecía no tener malas intenciones, parecía totalmente absorto en el concurso y sólo se detenía a pedir sus predicciones. No había preguntado por qué podía verlo, ni por qué lo había tocado. En cuanto el concurso acabó y aunque su favorita no ganó, el tal Lavi le dio las gracias y, para sorpresa de Allen, desapareció envuelto en luz.

No parecía tan malo hacerlo cruzar, al menos este fantasma tenía asuntos sin resolver bastante sencillos, sin embargo eso lo hacía pensar en cuál sería el asunto sin resolver de Alma.

Y más bien una interrogante que tenía hace un rato era ¿cómo había muerto? Alma era muy joven, apenas si debía estar comenzando a vivir, pensó que era algo trágico y de seguro a Kanda le debió afectar mucho en su momento, hasta el momento Alma solo estaba preocupado del bienestar de Kanda, de que no se quedara solo... era algo muy noble, por un momento tuvo envidia de su amistad.

A la mañana siguiente se alistó muy temprano y desayunó algo rápido para esperar a Kanda y a Alma. Buscó una gorra pero en realidad sólo encontró una sudadera para cubrirse la cabeza, después de todo Kanda tenía razón, las canas lograban verse y parecían tener intención de extenderse.

Kanda llegó con una mochila enorme y apresurándolo. Subieron al autobús y se sentaron hasta atrás. Alma ocupó el lugar entre ellos de inmediato y Allen tuvo que explicarlo para que Kanda dejara libre ese espacio entre ellos.

Durante el camino, Allen fungió como intérprete entre Kanda y Alma pues el fantasma se lo había pedido. A Allen no le molestaba, o trataba de que no fuera así, pero Alma le había pedido en primer lugar que se hiciera amigo de Kanda y ahora, como este ya sabía que Alma seguía ahí, eso había dejado de importar. No podía hablar con Kanda de nada, no podía preguntar nada porque Alma se apresuraba a responder.

\- Tu guías - dijo Kanda - no conozco el cementerio - dijo cuando estuvieron en la entrada - vamos a la tumba de tu padre.

Allen asintió, era de día pero al entrar al cementerio se sintió terriblemente inquieto, ahora que lo pensaba era el peor sitio para estar. Kanda noto cierto nerviosismo en Allen. Le tomo la muñeca no va a pasar nada

\- Si algo se acerca debes avisarme - Allen se sorprendió por su repentina amabilidad, pero se sintió más tranquilo.

\- Ves, Yuu no es tan malo. Allen comenzó a guiarles, llegaron a donde se ubicaba la lapida de Mana Walker, algo resquebrajada lo cual sorprendió a Allen, pues no había podido volver después de lo sucedido.

-Mana...- poso su mano en la lapida palpando la grieta.

Kanda observó las grietas y concluyó que la entidad que Allen había convocado había sido demasiado peligrosa y que en verdad tenía suerte de estar vivo.

\- Alma, Allen, comenzaremos a buscar desde aquí, tendremos que separarnos para buscar - dijo Kanda abriendo su mochila y sacando algunas botellas y otros artefactos - Allen quédate conmigo, las cosas pueden ponerse feas aquí, Alma, si ves a algún fantasma podrías preguntarle, pero si notas algo raro sólo regresa - explicó Kanda haciéndole una seña a Allen y comenzaron a buscar.

\- Cuida a Yuu - le dijo Alma a Allen y se fue del lado contrario.

Allen fue con Kanda, exploraban los alrededores , no veían rastros del tablero.

\- No entiendo cómo pudo desaparecer.

\- Esto es molesto, sin el tablero no hay nada que hacer.

-Uhmm... ¿quizás deberíamos preguntar al vigilante? - Kanda alzo la mirada no había nadie a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y donde se supone que esté?

-No lo sé, solo decía... - Kanda chasqueo su lengua con molestia.

Siguieron con la búsqueda, todo muy silencioso, Allen se sentía algo incomodo, ahora que Alma que no estaba entre ellos

\- Kanda... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

\- Hay una casa por allá - dijo Allen señalando una cabaña en el fondo - debe ser del vigilante - y ambos fueron por ese camino.

Kanda estaba concentrado y Allen lo miraba de reojo, en verdad había tenido mucha suerte al encontrar a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo.

\- ayer un fantasma entró a mi casa - dijo Allen y llamó la atención de Kanda - pero lo ayudé con su asunto pendiente y pudo cruzar, justo enfrente de mí - explicó

\- no deberías meterte con ninguno, parezca bueno o malo. Ya no están atados por las leyes de nuestro mundo y son impredecibles - dijo Kanda en tono de reprimenda

\- ¿Y Alma?

\- Tampoco deberíamos fiarnos. Vivo era necio, como fantasma puede ser peor -

\- Pero si no hay tablero, no cumplirá su parte del trato - dijo y Kanda arrugó la frente - Creo que, si no puedes ayudarme, de todas formas podría ayudar a Alma a cruzar, sólo debemos saber cuál es su asunto pendiente - dijo Allen

\- No lo sé.

\- Eres su amigo...al menos deberías tener una idea- Kanda no respondió - ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo murió?...

Kanda detuvo sus pasos abruptamente y le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Allen.

\- No te tomes atribuciones de preguntar lo que no te importa.

\- Claro que me importa! quizás no le conocí cuando estaba vivo pero el me ha tratado de ayudar! -Kanda desvió la mirada.

-Sigamos.

\- ¡Espera! no vas a responder-Kanda hacia que lo ignoraba mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza

\- ¡Cállate! - le grito con aquella aura amenazante.

\- El que lo veas no significa que ya seas su amigo

\- Ya lo sé... - dijo Allen con aspecto serio - pero tu dijiste que si se quedaba mucho tiempo se volvería un espectro. Tu no puedes ver nada, no sabes cómo es un espectro, tampoco escuchas sus lamentos. Aunque no creas que Alma y yo podamos ser amigos, no quiero que esos le ocurra a él - dijo Allen mirando a Kanda a los ojos - si no encontramos el tablero, espero que esta maldición sirva de algo.

\- ¡Agh! ¿acaso crees que te queda bien eso de dártelas de mártir?

-No lo digo por eso, al menos quiero hacer algo por él quien sí ha tratado de ayudarme- Allen le adelanto el paso y llego a la casa, toco la puerta, nadie respondía, volvió a tocar  
un tanto impaciente entonces un hombre algo mayor con uniforme se asomo.

\- ¿Qué desean jóvenes? - Allen miro a Kanda y este miraba como si le dijera que era él quien debía hablar después de todo era él quien había estado involucrado en el incidente.

\- Ah, disculpe pero quisiera preguntarle si hace unas semanas no recogió un tablero de madera cerca de una de las tumbas.

\- ¿Tablero?

-Yo... soy el del incidente de hace unas semanas, al que atacaron unos vándalos - mintió pero era la versión que todos conocían.

El hombre se quedo un poco pensativo. - Lo siento joven pero ese día no encontraron nada cerca de las tumbas más que las ofrendas y las flores. - Allen puso una expresión de derrota.

\- ¿Sabe si alguien estuvo cerca del sitio del incidente?

\- Pues... solo estuvo la policía, ¡oh! ese día muy temprano vi a un hombre, aunque le vi de lejos, cuando me percate se estaba marchando.

\- Recuerda algo más sobre ese hombre - dijo Allen - Sobre su aspecto... lo que sea

-No, no veo muy bien de lejos- dijo el hombre - ¿Pero de qué tipo de tablero hablas?

\- De... un tablero de ouija - dijo Allen con vergüenza

El hombre rió.

\- Estos chicos de hoy... - dijo sosteniéndose el estómago por la risa - No chico, no he visto ninguno de esos, no este mes

Allen bajó su cabeza desanimado.

\- Gracias por tiempo.

\- No pasa nada jóvenes.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua, no tenía nada que le ayudara.

-¿Crees que ese hombre se pudo llevar el tablero? - lanzó la pregunta al aire, no estaba seguro de las probabilidades.

\- No lo sé, de todas formas no hay manera de saber de quién se trata.

\- También pudo ser mi tutor quien viniera a ver la escena - Allen trataba de pensar en algo lógico - Pero el tablero estaría en mi casa- sonaba descabellado, pero solo eran suposiciones.

\- No tenemos nada ¿Dónde está Alma?

Allen comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus alrededores, lo encontró en un punto lejano,

\- Está por allá - señaló el sitio y Kanda puso una expresión indescifrable.

Allen observaba y le explicaba a Kanda lo que veía.-habla con otro fantasma- dijo Allen, Alma les hizo señas y se acercaron.

-Este era el antiguo vigilante- dijo Alma y Allen saludó - lo enterraron aquí y sigue cuidando el lugar. Dice que vio a un hombre llevarse un tablero y que viene regularmente - ¿Nos puede mostrar la tumba que visita?- preguntó Alma y el otro fantasma asintió

Allen no dudo en seguir al fantasma hasta una tumba que parecía muy ostentosa, parecía pertenecer a un grupo familiar acaudalado.

 _"Familia Kamelot"._

Allen miro a Kanda algo dudoso.

\- Ni idea de quienes sean- dijo Kanda tratando de pensar si reconocería el nombre de algún lado.

El antiguo vigilante le explico que el día del último funeral que hubo allí el había estado presente, tal y como podían apreciar eran personas con una clase social alta, que incluso personalidades influyentes habían asistido. A Allen no le extraño, mucho menos a Kanda.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué un rico pondría sus manos en un tablero como ese ?- nadie sabía que responder, no veían lógico aquello.

-Bien, al menos tenemos una pista - dijo Kanda observando el cripta familiar.

\- Gracias - dijo Allen e hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza hacia el vigilante muerto.

Kanda tomó algunas fotografías de la tumba e incluso metió una mano para tratar de captar algún nombre y fecha de muerte. Estaban tan entretenidos con las fotos, que no se dieron cuenta de que algunos fantasmas se estaban aventurando a salir de sus escondites y comenzaban a acercarse.

\- Allen, tenemos que irnos - dijo Alma tomándolo de la mano y haciendo que diera un salto

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Kanda mirando a todos lados

\- Los fantasmas ya se dieron cuenta de que estoy aquí, tenemos que irnos - dijo Allen mirando cómo se acercaba la horda y le preguntaban si podía verlos.

Kanda se apresuró y comenzaron a correr a la salida.

-No me siento bien - dijo Allen respirando con dificultad

\- Ya casi salimos - dijo Kanda tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a avanzar.

En cuanto Allen dio un paso fuera del cementerio, las piernas le fallaron y se desmayó. Kanda lo atrapó como pudo.

\- Estúpido Moyashi debilucho - dijo frustrado.

\- ¡Allen! - Alma le tocó algo preocupado, vio como Kanda se las apañaba para cargarlo, no pudo evitar estar agradecido viendo que le llevaba.

\- Vamos Alma, no es bueno permanecer ya cerca de este lugar - dijo Kanda aunque no supiera si Alma le iba a seguir.

Tuvo que llevar a Allen en sus brazos, demasiado vergonzoso para su gusto, de seguro Alma se debía estar burlando, agradeció mentalmente que el bus no estuviera lleno, así menos personas curiosas, decidió llevarlo a su casa, comenzó a buscar sus bolsillos la llave de la casa del Moyashi, no quería arrastrar con él a su casa.

Consiguió la llave y estuvo más tranquilo para llevárselo cuando llegaron a la parada que les tocaba. Esta vez lo trató de llevar en su espalda e hizo como pudo para abrir la puerta, era demasiado molesto. No le agradaba para nada el aura de esa casa.

Llevó a Allen a su habitación y lo echó sobre el colchón ya sin mucho cuidado, vio su rostro pálido y su respiración pausada, esperaba que despertara pronto, tomó la silla que le había ofrecido la vez anterior y se echó masajeándose el hombro.

\- Ese Moyashi debería estar a dieta.

* * *

 **NOTAS: un capitulo con algo de misterio. No tengo experiencia alguna en cosas sobrenaturales así que solo trato de guiarme por mi instinto para lo que sería la resolución de este problema. De seguro alguna pensó que Lavi aportaría algo a la trama pero no…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Besitos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**El exorcismo de Allen Walker**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yaoi, yullen, fantasmas, familias misteriosas...**

 **DISCLAIMER:: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, maestra de la espera y en tenernos con el alma en vilo.**

* * *

Esperó un rato a que Allen despertara, pero dormía profundamente. Alma trató de jalar una cobija que había visto entre el montón de ropa, pero aún no tenía tanto control como para mover cosas grandes. Kanda lo vio y lo ayudó cubriendo a Allen.

\- ¿No pudiste usar tus poderes fantasmales para cargar al moyashi? - bromeó Kanda

Alma trató de mover un zapato de Allen para lazárselo.

\- Las cosas pueden ponerse peligrosas - dijo estirándose para aliviar sus hombros - incluso sentí cómo venían tras nosotros.

Alma entonces supo que aquello iba fuera de lo común. Escucharon algunos quejidos de Allen que se revolvió un poco en la cama, abrió sus ojos con dificultad colocando una mano en su rostro.

\- Me duele la cabeza. ¿Dónde estoy? - parecía algo desorientado.

-Te traje a tu casa - dijo Kanda acercándose.

\- Ah... gracias, no entiendo ¿qué me sucedió?

\- Quizás tu cuerpo se vio afectado por esas presencias, son peligrosos cuando son muchos, tienden a cambiar el ambiente y consumen tu energía espiritual, y después devoran tu alma. - Allen parpadeo un poco, no lo entendía del todo, no tenia cabeza para pensar. Kanda no dijo nada mas y salio de la habitación. Alma se había quedado con él.

-Lo siento, creo que los metí en problemas. - No pasa nada, estamos bien, tu eras quien nos preocupabas, Yuu te trajo cargando - rio.

\- Que?!- comenzó a imaginarse la escena, quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

Kanda llego a los pocos minutos sosteniendo una taza humeante.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es té. bébelo.

Allen lo miró con desconfianza pero le dio un trago. Le parecía muy extraño que Kanda fuera amable con él, pero ya no podía pasar nada más vergonzoso que desmayarse como delicada flor y obligar a Kanda a cargarlo.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - dijo Kanda mirando la hora en su móvil

\- Sí, gracias por el té, está muy bueno - dijo Allen tomando otro sorbo

\- Entonces ya nos podemos ir - dijo tomando sus cosas y poniéndoselas al hombro.

-¡Yuu! no podemos dejarlo solo! - dijo Alma - ¡Díselo Allen!

Pero Allen no repitió nada. Ya estaba dando suficientes problemas como para obligar a Kanda a acompañarle un poco más.

Alma le lanzo un calcetín de Allen y Kanda se volteo furioso.

\- Yo no hice nada - Allen se excuso con la taza en sus manos.

-Ese idiota es insoportable cuando se lo propone- a Alma no le agrado el comentario despectivo.

\- No seas así con él, solo está preocupado, pero está bien pueden irse, estoy en casa así que más bien estoy agradecido.

\- Pero Allen estas débil.

\- Ya me repondré - le respondió con una sonrisa. -Alma te dice que eres un idiota insensible.

\- Y ahora es que se da cuenta?

\- Dice que me mostrará tus fotos de bebe que tu abuelo guarda en...

\- ¡¿Que?! -Kanda iba a enloquecer, arrojo el calcetín a donde creía que podía estar Alma pero este apenas lo roso

\- Uhmm... dice que puedes irte, el se quedara conmigo. ¿En serio? - Allen parecía incrédulo porque Alma nunca se separaba de Kanda.

\- Sí, que se vaya - dijo Alma alzando la barbilla - Tu y yo podemos hacer una pijamada, pero no le digas eso, se burlará de mí, o peor querrá quedarse - dijo Alma en broma

\- Se queda - dijo Allen - pero si crees que es peligroso para él, es mejor que se lo digas Kanda, rondan muchas cosas por aquí - dijo Allen recordando al chico pelirrojo.

\- Me voy - dijo Kanda determinado - Te enviaré las fotos más tarde, así cada uno podrá investigar algo - dijo y le ofreció su celular a Allen - anota tu correo y tu número.

Allen anoto sus datos, nunca se imagino intercambiando números con Kanda.

Kanda lanzo un último vistazo a donde creía que podía estar Alma. y anuncio que se marcharía. Allen después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse y ver a Kanda alejarse por la ventana comenzó a escuchar unos gimoteos, se asusto por un momento pero se tranquilizo al ver que provenía de Alma.

\- ¡Yuu! ¡Eres un idiota! comenzó a moquear.

\- Alma, ¿estás bien?- Alma se lanzo hacia el abrazándole con fuerza. -Tranquilo, puedes seguirle si quieres.

\- No, no quiero dejarte solo.

\- Alma... - le acaricio la espalda - Esta bien, pero no llores.

-Quería que Yuu se quedara e hiciéramos una pijamada los tres.

\- ¿Eh? creo que eso suena imposible ahora - Alma comenzó a llorar de nuevo - ¡Pero quizás en otra ocasión! -trataba de calmarlo. Alma se sonó la nariz de su camisa y Allen no sabía qué cara poner. - Sabes, realmente me dan un poco de envidia- Alma le vio confundido - Ustedes de seguro han sido tan buenos amigos, yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de formar un vinculo así de fuerte, solo con Mana...

\- Allen.

\- Estoy seguro que Kanda quiere lo mejor para ti por eso quiere que seas capaz de cruzar. Dime, tienes algún asunto pendiente que pueda resolver?

\- Allen eres tan amable, pero eso es un secreto. Cumpliré con mi parte del trato cuando logre ayudarte.

. -¿Pero si no lo logramos? No puedes estar asi para siempre.

\- ¡Lo lograremos! Yuu te ayudara, estoy seguro.

Allen se hizo la comida y puso una película en la tv para distraer a Alma. Charlaron, jugaron un poco con algunos juegos de mesa y aunque Allen tuvo que mover las piezas de Alma, en otro momento ni siquiera hubiese notado que estaba con un fantasma.

A Allen lo entristecía llevarse tan bien con Alma y darse cuenta que ahora estaba muerto y que si tenían éxito tendría que irse. Pensó en cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si se hubieran conocido en vida y decidió que disfrutaría el tiempo con su nuevo amigo, aunque fuese breve. No le importaba que Kanda dijera que no era amigo de Alma, vivo o muerto, ese fantasma era una buena... "persona".

Poco antes de que se fuera a dormir, Kanda le envió las fotos en un correo sin escribir palabra.

Allen vio las fotos, al parecer la familia Kamelot era un grupo bastante extenso, la hija menor de uno de los integrantes al parecer era la imagen de una marca de golosinas, lucían algo excéntricos, tenían varias propiedades, eran casi imágenes publicas pero ni lo hubiera pensado.

"Mañana hablamos". Kanda le envío in mensaje.

"Esta bien, gracias por la información". " Alma ya se quedo dormido, está bien".

"No pregunte por el".

"Pero se que te preocupas por el".

"Déjate de ideas absurdas".

"Buenas noches Bakanda".

"Como demonios se supone que me llamaste?!".

" Duérmete Bakanda o te arrugaras"

Allen no entendía porque pero le comenzaba a resultar divertido agotarle un poco la paciencia a Kanda.

Al día siguiente, Alma despertó a Allen con urgencia.

\- ¡Hay algo en la cocina! - dijo y le arrancó las cobijas de un tirón

\- debe ser un fantasma... - dijo Allen aún somnoliento

\- Si, obviamente - dijo Alma jalándolo de los pies - pero me dijo que es de la familia Kamelot! -dijo Alma picándole las costillas a Allen

Allen se levantó de inmediato y bajó.

Evidentemente estaba el fantasma en su cocina, estaba usando la tetera, se quedó sorprendido. Alma aún si podía mover cosas pequeñas ese tipo podía moverse como si nada.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

\- ¿Eh? el chico de allá no te lo dijo? - dijo con una sonrisa - Soy un miembro de la familia Kamelot. - aquello era notorio, la elegancia en sus ropas y su físico denotaba que era alguien de clase alta.

\- Entonces que haces aquí? en mi cocina. No deberías estar en el cementerio.

\- Claro que no junto a esos vulgares fantasmas - hizo un gesto de desagrado.

\- Entonces...

\- Te he estado siguiendo hace un buen rato, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? - Allen se tensó, desde cuando era seguido por ese fantasma. Alma abrazó a Allen diciéndole que era un intruso - Deberías mantener la boca cerrada, solo eres un espíritu de baja categoría.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - dijo Allen acercándose y sacando las tazas para el té.

\- Neah - dijo el fantasma encendiendo la estufa.

\- Neah, no le vuelvas a hablar así a Alma - dijo Allen mirándolo serio, el otro hizo un gesto de molestia pero asintió.

\- Yo también quiero una taza - dijo Neah señalando la que Allen había sacado - me gusta oler el té

Allen sacó la taza y la puso frente a él para indicarle su asiento y también puso una taza ara Alma.

\- No Allen, no tienes que desperdiciar té en mí - dijo Alma mirando con recelo a Neah - De todas formas, no me gustaba cuando estaba vivo

\- Puedo hacer un poco de chocolate caliente - dijo Allen buscando las tablillas de chocolate en la alacena

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Alma con una sonrisa enorme y Allen le correspondió con una igual.

\- ya veo por qué no trabaja en sus habilidades, es un niño consentido - dijo Neah sentándose en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos. Alma se sintió algo culpable y volvió a negarse al chocolate.

-No es un desperdicio, tu puedes olerlo y cuando se enfríe, yo me lo tomo - dijo Allen poniendo en una olla un poco de leche.

Neah se dedico a contemplar en silencio el te. Alma y Allen se sentían incómodos con la presencia de ese sujeto, termino de preparar el chocolate caliente a Alma quien agradeció tratando de mantener la taza en sus manos. Allen se sentó viendo el té que Neah había preparado.

\- ¿Por qué has venido a mi casa Neah?

\- ¿No querías saber de mi familia?

\- Estabas espiándonos.

\- Eso suena desagradable, yo diría vigilándote. Después de todo no hay muchos humanos con la capacidad de ver fantasmas.

-Eso no te da derecho a entrar sin permiso a casa de Allen - chillo Alma.

\- No soy el único que entra y sale a voluntad - dijo Neah moviendo el té con la cucharilla

\- en realidad sí, sí quería saber más sobre tu familia - Allen miró a Alma pidiéndole que se calmara, esta era una oportunidad única

\- ¿No serás un caza fortunas? - dijo Neah poniendo azúcar y leche en su té

-No... - dijo Allen arrugando la frente - Ha sido una coincidencia que tu familia sea tan...

\- ¿Rica y supersticiosa? - dijo Neah - tu conexión con mi familia no puede ser accidente, después de todo, tus habilidades les encantarían - Neah movió el té y se acercó un poco para oler - así que dime tus intenciones.

Allen pensó que esa debía ser la razón de que un Kamelot hubiese tomado la ouija: su gusto por lo oculto

\- Solo quiero que me devuelvan un objeto, alguien de tu familia lo tomó del cementerio y es urgente.

\- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante? - preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- U-un tablero de ouija - dijo algo apenado.

\- Si, se nota que hiciste algo muy estúpido - rió mientras se acercaba a él - Pero tal parece que invocaste una presencia poderosa. No creo que te lo regresen fácilmente - posó su mano en su rostro acariciando su mejilla - No es una maldición cualquiera.

Alma se sintió algo incomodo ante la escena, entonces el timbre sonó, Allen recordó que podía ser Kanda, de inmediato se quitó a Neah de encima y fue a abrir la puerta.

\- Buenos días Kanda.

\- Qué es esa cara Moyashi? Alma no te dejó dormir es lo más seguro.

\- No... es que... tengo un fantasma de los Kamelot aquí - dijo Allen casi en un susurro

Kanda arrugó la frente y se metió a la casa de inmediato, le dio mala espina.

\- Ah... eres tu - dijo Neah - vienes a llevarte a ese fantasma llorón?

Pero Kanda no el respondió como esperaba, implemente caminó a la cocina y lo traspasó.

\- Kanda no ve fantasmas - dijo Allen a Neah

\- Patético, por qué te está ayudando si no puede? - dijo Neah volviendo a su taza de té

\- Ahí está Neah...! - dijo Allen pero Kanda estuvo a punto de sentarse sobre él y terminó empujándolo y tirándolo al piso.

Neah rio y dejo caer descuidadamente el contenido de la taza. Kanda tenía una expresión terrible en su rostro, era como si quisiera sangre fresca ya.

\- Neah! eso no fue muy cortés.

-El se iba a sentar sobre mi - se excuso.

Kanda se puso de pie. Alma no se quedo tranquilo y lanzo el chocolate caliente hacia donde esta Neah, evidentemente el chocolate no le ensucio, sino más bien al sofá.

\- ¡¿Pero que hacen?! - Allen iba a enloquecer con el desastre que se comenzó a armar.

Kanda le tomo del brazo bruscamente y le arrastro al baño de visitas.

\- ¿Qué demonios hace ese tipo aquí?

-Ni yo lo sé exactamente, dijo que nos había estado vigilando- se escucho una taza romperse.

\- No me importa pero no perdonare a ese bastardo-Kanda tenía con el algo de agua bendita.

-No! espera, creo que nos podría ayudar. Nos puede decir quien tiene el tablero. -Kanda apretó sus dientes.

-Bien haz lo que quieras, pero yo no me fiaría de él, es fuerte.

Allen fue a la cocina y paró a Alma tomándolo de los hombros.

\- ¡Calma! - dijo Allen abrazando a Alma

\- ¡Ese tipo está loco! - dijo Alma luchando por zafarse

\- Si quieren que los ayude, tienen que controlar a su mascota - dijo Neah

\- Te dije que no hablaras así de Alma - dijo Allen

\- ¡Bien! simplemente lo ignoraré - dijo Neah sentándose de nuevo - Pero deberías tratarme mejor - Allen asintió y Neah sonrió - bien... nos veremos pronto - dijo justo antes de desaparecer.

Alma se soltó de Allen entre gruñidos y logró voltear la silla.

-Alma!. Kanda supuso que lo de la silla era por el coraje que seguro ese tipo le daba.

-No vale la pena perder la paciencia con tipos como ese-dijo Kanda colocando la silla en su sitio. Alma se sentó en el sofá inflando sus mejillas y recogiendo sus piernas.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, se fue.

\- ¿Se fue?

-Desapareció.

\- Es realmente molesto- Kanda tomo asiento en la silla.

-Dijo que nos ayudaría, pero no entiendo sus motivos para hacerlo.

\- Es claramente sospechoso.

\- El dijo que a su familia le gustaba el ocultismo - Kanda torció la boca -Dijo que quizás podrían interesarse en mi habilidad. Crees que sean exorcistas o algo parecido?

\- No lo creo, gente como esa no parece realizar buenas prácticas si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Entonces crees que son malas personas?

-No lo puedo asegurar, pero algo no me gusta, es muy conveniente que ese tipo haya aparecido como si nada.

-Ya lo recuerdo, el dijo algo mas... que su familia quizás no me iba a entregar tan fácilmente el tablero, que ellos lo necesitaban por la entidad que invoque ese día.

-¡Tsk!

Kanda estaba molesto, como lo veía era probable que los Kamelot supieran mucho más del tema y pudiesen ayudar a Allen con mayor efectividad.

\- tTenes que conseguir que te diga el nombre del que tomó la ouija

\- Pero no sé cuándo puede aparecer - dijo Allen algo derrotado

\- Trae algunas fotos de los Kamelot - dijo Kanda sacando su computadora y encendiéndola, pronto abrió una carpeta – ¿Alguno de estos es el fantasma? - dijo y el mostró las fotos

\- No - dio Allen suspirando - su ropa.. se ve... se ve como si fuera de fiesta, no podría explicarte de qué época es

\- cómo se llama?

\- Neah

\- No hay ningún Neah en la genealogía de los Kamelot - dijo Kanda revisando su investigación -Pero hay un Neah.. aquí - dijo Kanda pasándole la computadora a Allen para que leyera

\- ¿Entonces era amigo de uno de los Kamelot? por qué estaría enterrado en la cripta familiar?- dijo mirando un archivo del periódico, una nota de sociales sobre una boda, mencionaba como invitados a los Kamelot y a Neah D. Campbell.

\- Eso es lo que tendrás que investigar.

Allen le pareció curioso, Neah se refería a sí mismo como parte de la familia, se quedo pensando un rato...

\- Quizás fuera un amigo muy cercano de la familia.

-Quien sabe, podría ser lo más probable- Kanda siguió pasando los archivos - Curiosamente no hay fotos del cabeza de la familia, parece que es un misterio de la sociedad, solo pocas personas en su círculo han podido verle, al Conde.

\- Que raro- Allen pensaba que por lo general la gente rica y famosa le gustaba figurar en todo.

Ambos habían estado tan distraídos con la conversación que no se habían fijado que Alma ya no estaba allí. No podía evitar sentirse algo inútil sin poder aportar nada. Yuu y Allen parecían comenzar a llevarse bien, debería estar contento, ¿no?

* * *

 **NOTAS: ¡nuevo capítulo! Que les ha parecido? Casi se me olvida actualizar este fic. Un nuevo personaje ha sido introducido, esta vez Neah quien traerá más intriga a esta historia y la involucración de la familia Kamelot que espero darles un papel algo siniestro.**

 **Nada más que decir que : me morí con el capitulo 220.**

 **Nos leemos pronto en la actualización de este fic o CATFIGHT**


	8. Chapter 8

**El exorcismo de Allen Walker**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI, yullen, AU, fantasmas.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

La investigación también parecía progresar y Kanda estaba muy dedicado. Pensó que tal vez lo hacía para que pudiera cruzar, pero no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Suponía que debía irse, pero no quería y aunque su amigo quería lo mejor, al ver su dedicación no podía evitar pensar en que quería deshacerse de él lo más rápido posible.

Eran amigos, desde siempre ¿por qué no le dejaba quedarse? No sabía qué encontraría del otro lado y prefería no saberlo, incluso había podido hacer un nuevo amigo aunque estuviese muerto, sólo tendría que trabajar en mover cosas como Neah y así sería de ayuda, tenía que poner más empeño y su vida sería casi normal, aunque Kanda no lo viera. Tal vez incluso podría llegar a tocarlo si se esforzaba.

Alma tenía la cabeza revuelta.

\- creo que es mejor que Alma regrese contigo - dijo Allen a Kanda

\- estoy de acuerdo, ese fantasma no parece llevarse bien con Alma y tal vez no vuelva a aparecer hasta que se vaya. Aunque deberías tener cuidado con ese tipo, puede interactuar con el mundo físico, tiene habilidades que requieren práctica.

-Tendré cuidado Bakanda, además me diste algunas cosas para defenderme.

-¿De qué hablan? - Alma llego notando que Yuu se preparaba para marcharse.

\- Alma, estábamos pensando, quizá debas ir hoy con Kanda.

-Pero Allen...-no era que no quisiera ir con Kanda pero no quería dejar a Allen solo.

-Voy a estar bien.

-Deja de complicar más las cosas y ven -Kanda extendió su mano aunque no sabía si Alma la tomaría.

Casi ni recordaba como era el roce con Alma, apenas sintió algo en su mano, como si el viento pasara entre sus dedos. Allen no pudo evitar sonreír, era una escena encantadora desde su punto de vista. Kanda se marchó junto a Alma, ambos no se habían percatado que desde la esquina un auto negro había permanecido allí, en su interior una pequeña que le daba una lamida a su paleta y observaba ansiosa la casa

\- ¿Es este lugar el que me decías, Neah?

\- sí, y esos que pasaron recién son los que lo están ayudando, un fantasma novato y un aprendiz de exorcista - dijo Neah atravesando el auto una vez que perdieron de vista a los otros dos.

\- hablaré con Allen - dijo ella tratando de bajar del auto - lo convenceré de ir a casa por el tablero.

\- no sé si sea el momento, aún no confía en mí - dijo Neah evitando que saliera

\- ¡Jo! que lento eres, creí que nadie se resistía a ti.

-Sí, pero ya no hay estorbos- rió.

\- No me molestaría ir yo, estoy segura que Allen no se negaría y si lo hace puedo someterlo, hace tiempo que no tengo algo de diversión, necesito un juguete nuevo - comenzó a impacientarse y Neah puso un dedo en sus labios para calmarla.

\- Vamos se una niña buena y espera aquí, creo que habíamos discutido que Allen no era un simple juguete.

Allen termino de limpiar la sala esperando que su tutor cuando volviera no notara nada fuera de lugar.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta después de limpiar la mesa, casi dio un salto al ver a Neah justo ahí.

\- ¿podrías hacer un poco de ruido? casi me da un infarto - dijo Allen tomando el trapo y enjuagándolo en el fregadero

\- lo siento - dijo Neah sentándose - volví porque ellos se fueron

\- si quieres vivir en esta casa, tendrás que ser amable con ellos - dijo Allen provocando las risas de Neah

\- no, no pienso vivir aquí, la casa Kamelot es mi hogar desde siempre, no tendría por qué ser diferente ahora - dijo riendo un poco más

\- ¿Ellos saben que estás ahí?

\- claro, aunque creo que ya sabes que no soy un Kamelot - dijo Neah mostrando el papel donde Allen había tomado notas y había dejado en la sala

\- no puedes tomar mis cosas - dijo Allen apenado

\- y tu deberías dejar a los muertos en paz - dijo Neah sonriendo mientras se señalaba - no es una amenaza - completó al ver la expresión de Allen - entiendo que no confíes en mí, por eso, creo que deberías saber mi historia, no tengo nada que ocultar, no soy un espectro que quiere devorarte

\- Realmente no estoy interesado en tu historia, solo quiero el tablero de vuelta- Allen pensó que era mejor no profundizar mucho en los asuntos de ese fantasma.

\- Me hieres - dijo colocándose una mano en el pecho - Creí que te interesaba un poquito.

-No quise sonar grosero- Allen esperaba que no enojara con él.

\- No pasa nada, soy buen actor - rió al ver la preocupación de Allen

\- Si quieres puedo mostrarte el camino a casa, donde está tu preciado tablero - Allen casi emociona por un momento pero recordó las palabras de Kanda, debía ser cauteloso, todo parecía demasiado fácil, demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-¿Qué pasa? sería una buena oportunidad de presentarte a todos, hay gente ansiosa de conocerte.

\- ¿Gente? ¿Que quiere conocerme? lo siento pero no entiendo de que me hablas- Neah entrecerró sus ojos.

-Allen no deberías dejar pasar oportunidades tan buenas, quien sabe cuando se repita- Neah de un momento a otro le tenía acorralado, era la situación que quería evitar, trataba de controlarse para no parecer nervioso Los ojos dorados de Neah tenían algo amenazante, no era como la mirada de Kanda, esto realmente llegaba a infundir miedo, como si pudiera ver a través de él.

-Piénsatelo, quiero tu respuesta para mañana-Allen iba a responder algo pero Neah le callo con un beso, se quedó estático, de no ser por la pared se hubiera caído al suelo como si nada. - Tal y como pensaba, demasiado inocente.

Neah se desvaneció sin que Allen pudiera decir nada.

\- Ese aprendiz tiene demasiado poder sobre él - dijo Neah apareciendo a un lado de Road

\- la muerte te hizo perder tu toque - dijo ella suspirando

\- cuidado con lo que dices niña - dijo Neah clavando sus ojos en ella aunque no tuvieron efecto - mañana volveremos, está ansioso por acabar con su maldición, pero una vez en casa, Tyki se encargará de que se arrepienta - dijo Neah y el auto arrancó.

Allen se había quedado un buen rato con la mirada perdida pensado en qué rayos había sucedido. ¡¿Lo había besado un fantasma?! ¡por dios! su primer beso había sido con un muerto, para colmo un hombre, de seguro su tutor se burlaría sin remedio, aquello le había dejado una extraña sensación en su boca, no del todo desagradable pero no sabía identificarlo, su cabeza comenzó a hacerse un lio.

El resto de la tarde trato de pensar en lo que Neah le había propuesto, le daba cierto temor ir a esa casa, se echó en su cama mientras se cubría con la sabana hasta la cabeza de a vergüenza que provocaba recordar ese beso. Su celular comenzó a sonar y casi se le salía el corazón

"Y bien ¿ese sujeto volvió a tu casa?" era un mensaje de Kanda, se tranquilizo un poco para responderle.

"Si, vino hace unas horas"

"¿Y bien?".

"Pues me invito a su casa...".

"¿No me digas que aceptaste?".

"¡Claro que no! no tengo 5"

"Con la cara de idiota que tienes es obvio que quisiera tomarte el pelo".

"Jaja, muy gracioso, Bakanda".

"¡Maldito moyashi!".

"Ah, él dijo que quería saber mi respuesta mañana, dejo el resto del dia para pensarlo."

"¡¿Qué?!".

"¿qué de qué?"

"nada... si el dices que no ¿te entregaría el tablero de todas maneras?"

"no lo sé, eso espero"

"no me parece que te esté dejando muchas opciones"

"¿me acompañarías?"

Allen había enviado esa petición rodando los ojos, esperaba que Kanda se burlara de él, como siempre.

"¿estás loco? no deberías ni considerar ir a esa casa"

"Lo sé..."

Allen arrojó su teléfono a un lado. No tenía el apoyo de Kanda para ir a la casa de los Kamelot, no tenía ganas de ser temerario e ir por su cuenta.

Además trataba de pensar en que sucedería si se negaba, Neah no le había amenazado ni nada por el estilo pero no entendía por qué se sentía inquieto.

Al día siguiente no logró ver a Neah rondando su casa, respiró más tranquilo, trató de desayunar y mantener el orden en la casa. El timbre sonó y se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Se asomó discretamente por una ventana, había una niña en su puerta, ahora que lo pensaba esa niña le parecía conocida. Dudaba si abrir la puerta o no pero terminó haciéndolo no podía dejar a la pequeña en la puerta como si nada.

\- Buenos días...

\- Hola Allen! - ella se adelantó impidiéndole hablar – Oh ¿todavía estas en pijama? - ella puso una mueca de desagrado - Que se hace... no importa, vamos - ella extendió su mano.

\- ¿Qué?

\- A casa, vamos - ella le tomó de la muñeca.

\- Oye espera - se soltó - Yo no he aceptado ir - en ese instante la expresión en el rostro de aquella niña cambió drásticamente.

\- ¿quieres el tablero? - dijo Road mirándolo fijamente

\- sí, pero no creo que sea necesario ir hasta tu casa... - Allen fue interrumpido

\- ¿sabes cómo cerrar la sesión? - dio Road tomando su mano izquierda y acariciando la cicatriz que subía por su muñeca

\- no pero...

\- ese aprendiz de exorcista sabe cómo? claro que no, no podría contener al espectro que habita el tablero - dijo Road mirando la cicatriz

\- ¿exorcista?

\- sí, el chico del cabello largo ¿no lo sabías? - dijo Road soltando la mano de Allen, el de inmediato se la frotó, el toque de aquella chica había sido suave e inesperado, pero se había sentido bien aunque le diera vergüenza su cicatriz.

Allen se quedó callado, en realidad nunca se había preguntado por qué Kanda tenía conocimiento de espectros y fantasmas, pero ahora todo tenía sentido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él si ni siquiera te dijo lo que es? - Road vio cómo se sembraba la duda en los ojos de Allen - ¿te dijo que si la sesión se cierra mal, tu alma podría quedar atrapada en el tablero?

Allen dio un paso atrás.

\- No lo sabias

-Lo siento, agradezco la información pero todo esto es demasiado raro - Allen quería cerrar la puerta aunque fuera una chica la que estuviera del otro lado, tenía dudas sobre Kanda pero habían temas que no habían tocado, como el hecho de ser aprendiz de exorcista.

\- Allen! - ella gritó al ver la puerta cerrada.

Para Allen aquella conversación comenzó a parecerle surrealista, ni hablar del tema que estaban tocando.

\- Ves, no eres nada sutil - escuchó la voz de Neah. Allen se tensó.

\- Claro que si lo fui, llevaré a Allen quiera o no - Allen se comenzó a alejar de la puerta con temor, entonces algo rompió la ventana.

Allen vio horrorizado algo clavado a la pared, parecía una vela pero no era normal que una vela se incrustara de esa forma en la pared. Estaba seguro que Neah y esa chica entrarían a buscarle, comenzó a ir hacia el patio, tendría que saltar al patio del vecino si hiciera falta.

Corrió varias calles sin detenerse y cuando se quedó sin aliento y dejó de sentir que lo seguían, buscó su celular, sin embargo no lo encontró, no podía llamar a Kanda, así que no le quedó más opción que tratar de llegar a su casa.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Sin novedad regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Al parecer esta historia va mucho más con la época, así que espero que les alegre el día de muertos ;D. Besos y abrazos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**El exorcismo de Allen Walker**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI, yullen, AU, fantasmas, desnudos, conspiraciones...**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Trató de recordar el camino y se perdió varias calles pero al final, cansado y asustado, logró encontrar la casa y tocó de inmediato.

\- ¡Hola Allen! pasa, pasa - dijo el señor Tiedoll cuando le abrió la puerta – ¿Estás bien? - dijo al ver su expresión de preocupación y que apenas podía respirar por la carrera.

\- S-si... no - no tenia cabeza para pensar de manera lógica en ese momento.

Tiedoll le invitó a pasar mientras echó un vistazo a los alrededores. Le indicó que tomara asiento, le iba a dar algo de agua.

\- ¿Esta Kanda?

\- En este momento no, Yuu salió a hacer unas compras pero ya debería estar de regreso.

Allen trataba de calmarse bebiendo el agua, supuso que Alma debía estar con Kanda. Tal y como había dicho escucharon unas llaves y la puerta abrirse.

\- Ya estoy en casa, aquí están las cosas - dejó las bolsas en la cocina.

Kanda no había captado la presencia del Moyashi hasta que notó que lo miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Qué hace el Moyashi aquí? - dijo con un tono de sorpresa.

Tiedoll se levantó y fue a la cocina para dejarles hablar con calma.

\- Los Kamelot fueron por mi - dio Allen en un susurro - ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? - no quería que Tiedoll lo escuchara, de por sí ya lamentaba ponerlo en peligro con su presencia ahí.

\- Vamos a mi cuarto - dijo y le hizo un seña para que lo siguiera

Al entrar, Allen no vio rastro de Alma.

\- ¿Dónde está Alma? - dijo Allen mirando a todos lados

\- No sé, a veces se sale al jardín a asustar al gato del vecino - dijo Kanda mirando por la ventana

Allen vio a Alma flotando alrededor del árbol del vecino y al gato chillando como loco.

\- ¿Está ahí?

\- Sí - dijo Allen distraído

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con los Kamelot? - dijo Kanda comenzando a cargar de cosas la mochila que siempre llevaba a casa del Moyashi

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras exorcista? - dijo Allen con resentimiento.

\- Nunca preguntaste - en parte eso era verdad - Ellos te dijeron algo a lo mejor - intuyó por la pregunta - No soy exorcista, que en mi familia existan esas prácticas no significa que quiera tomar ese camino.

\- Ya veo.

\- Creo que había quedado más que claro el trato entre tú y yo, no tengo intenciones de involucrarme con espectros - al parecer a Kanda no le terminaba de agradar el oficio, tampoco es que pensara que era algo muy agradable - Y entonces, ¿qué pasó con los Kamelot?

\- Pues...hoy vino una chica, más bien parecía una niña, ella parecía amable, me habló de ti y lo que podría pasar si cerrábamos mal la sesión.

\- ¿Entonces ella ofreció su ayuda desinteresada? - dijo casi en un tono de burla.

\- Algo así, pero cuando me negué ella se molestó, rompió las ventanas con algo extraño. Neah también estaba ahí.

Kanda se recargó en su silla parecía que el solo hecho de escuchar su historia le daba dolor de cabeza.

\- Al menos conseguiste escapar, odio decírtelo pero dudo que sea seguro que vuelvas a tu casa.

\- Eso ya lo suponía, mi tutor enloquecerá al ver la ventana.

\- Eso es lo de menos - dijo Kanda frotándose el flequillo - Espera aquí - salió de la habitación.

Allen estaba pensando a donde iría y cómo explicaría lo sucedido a su tutor y con qué dinero reemplazaría la ventana.

Kanda bajó para explicarle la situación a su abuelo, se encontraba en un escenario que se temía desde el principio, no había querido tener al Moyashi en casa, aunque por protección hubiese sido lo mejor, por la forma en que atraía cualquier espíritu.

\- ¿Allen tiene problemas? - dijo Tiedoll mientras ponía agua para té

\- No puede quedarse en su casa - dijo Kanda molesto - ¿Alguno de tus colegas podría ayudarlo?

\- ¿acaso desconfías de mí? - dijo Tiedoll saliendo al jardín para tomar algunas hierbas - puede quedarse bajo mi protección, aún tengo fuerzas

\- Ya no estás en el negocio, ni yo ni esta casa tampoco - dio Kanda cruzándose de brazos - Sólo dame una dirección y lo llevaré ahí.

\- Te topaste con ese chico por una razón, pero si tu no quiere ayudarlo, yo sí. Dile que puede quedarse en casa - dijo Tiedoll y volvió a entrar a la cocina para lanzar las hierbas al agua hirviendo- en cuanto esté el té, debes dárselo, ayudará a ocultar su aroma de los espectros.

Kanda miró a su abuelo con molestia. Sabía que eso ocurriría si lo metía en su casa, su abuelo no medía el peligro.

La tetera comenzó a chillar indicando que ya el té estaba listo. Tiedoll le sirvió una taza para que se le llevara a Allen. Kanda la llevó con cuidado no quería quemarse como un idiota.

Allen le había estado esperando en la habitación, le vio con la mirada perdida en una fotografía en su mesa de noche, maldición! no había quitado eso de ahí, recordó que debió guardarlo bajo llave,

\- Ah solo estaba viendo... - Allen habló al ver que Kanda no le quitaba la mirada, seguramente era algo que no debía estar observando.

\- Toma, está caliente - le dio la taza, Allen casi la dejaba caer por lo caliente que estaba.

\- Gracias.

\- Ayudará a ocultar tu olor - Allen le miró confundido - Para que no te puedan detectar los espectros.

\- ¡Oh! - Allen estaba sorprendido de que una simple taza de té ayudaría de esa manera, sopló un poco y dio un sorbo.

\- El viejo dice que te puedes quedar aquí mientras tanto... - aquello le tomó por sorpresa que casi se ahoga con el té.

En parte por lo horrible que sabía y por otro lado por la noticia.

\- Pero podría causarles problemas - dijo Allen arrugando la nariz por el sabor

\- Claro, eso es seguro, pero el viejo ya se metió en el asunto, no hay otro remedio - dijo abriendo su closet.

\- ¡Allen! - dijo Alma entrando por la ventana -¿ Te quedarás a dormir? Yuu te ha dado permiso? - Alma abrazó a Allen y casi lo hace tirar el té

\- El viejo le dio permiso - dijo Kanda sacando un futón enorme y esponjoso de una bolsa de plástico.

\- De verdad muchas gracias Kanda - Kanda solo murmuró algo.

\- ¡Si! Pijamada! - Alma comenzó a celebrarlo.

\- Alma detente está caliente - dijo Allen al ver que casi se botada el té. Alma se disculpó apenado y Allen decidió terminarse el té tapando su nariz.

\- Gracias por el té- Kanda recogió la taza dejándola en su escritorio. - Esto... Kanda, pero estará bien que me quede, ellos deben saber a donde he venido - Kanda solo se encogió de hombros.

\- No se acercaran aquí si saben lo que les conviene - Allen no quería causarles problemas pero no tenía nadie más a quien acudir.

\- Yuu está muy serio, ¿pasó algo Allen?

-Es una larga historia.

Durante la cena, Tiedoll no habló del asunto, fue hasta que Kanda le sirvió otra taza del té horrible que mencionó algo al respecto.

\- Allen, me temo que no podrás volver a casa, no hasta que esto se resuelva. Actuamos lo más rápido posible, he verificado los alrededores y he reforzado la casa, pero creo que es mejor que no la dejes.

\- ¿Entonces no puedo ir a la escuela? y si mi tutor vuelve?

\- Lo siento - dijo Tiedoll sirviéndole más té - también tendrás que tomar esto todo el día

\- ¿Eh? -trato de no arrugar la cara ante mención del té - ¿En serio?

\- Por tu cara parece que no te acostumbras a su sabor- rió -Pero con los días sabrá tan delicioso como un buen te -Kanda hizo un leve gesto de negación, solo cuando esa cosa terminara de matar sus papilas gustativas ya dejaría de saber tan feo- Además es por tu bien, Yuu te lo explico no? -Allen asintió - Además creo que dada la situación lo amerita, ¿Por qué no comienzas por contarme todo?

Allen conto con todos los detalles posibles lo sucedido, ante la mención de la familia Kamelot Tiedoll ya tenía mala cara, no era buena se*al, no dijo mucho al respecto, solo que estaría bien bajo su protección. Kanda noto su extra*o actuar, algo debía saber.

Alma rompió la atmosfera de tension en la mesa levantando a Allen para comenzar la pijamada. Kanda le indico que podía usar su baño para asearse entonces recordó algo muy importante.

-No tengo ropa para cambiarme.

-Tsk...-Kanda se dirigió a uno de sus cajones sacando algo de ropa y se la arrojo al rostro-No se si esto sea de tu talla pero es lo mas pequeño que tengo.

-¡Oye! aun estoy en crecimiento!

Kanda se quedó abajo para darle privacidad y aprovechó el momento para hablar con su abuelo sobre el plan de acción.

\- El Moyashi está metido hasta el cuello.

\- Me temo que sí, esa familia es muy peligrosa - dijo Tiedoll sentándose en la sala.

-¿Los conoces?

\- Desafortunadamente sí, llevan décadas en el ocultismo. Viven con fantasmas, recolectan objetos malditos, la mayoría de sus miembros nace con él don de ver espíritus...

\- Si pueden moverse entre fantasmas, ¿para qué querrán al Moyashi? no tiene experiencia o conocimientos.

\- No lo sé, lo más lógico es pensar que lo quieren como una mascota, la gente maldita no abunda en estos tiempos.

A Kanda le pareció una idea desagradable, después de todo nada bueno podía esperar de gente como ellos.

-Claramente han tratado de persuadir al Moyashi para llevarle a su mansión.

-Tener el tablero en sus manos les da cierto poder, pero no permitiré que le hagan daño, es un buen chico-Kanda rodó sus ojos para no agregar que era un Moyashi idiota.

Allen se sintió reconfortado después de una buena ducha, por un momento estaba tan dudoso de usar el shampoo de liso extremo de Kanda pero era lo único que había allí.

Se seco y se coloco la ropa, dios! nunca se imagino estar usando la ropa interior de otro chico. Los pantalones de la pijama le quedaban algo holgados y la camisa un poco grande con las mangas cubriendo sus manos, de seguro Kanda se burlaría de él, tenía fe en los años siguientes para lograr ser tan alto y fuerte como deseaba. Salió del baño y entonto a Alma sobre la cama.

\- ¡Ya saliste! hoy dormimos juntos si no te molesta- Alma señaló con la mirada el futon que ya estaba arreglado.

-Esta bien.

Kanda llego viendo de pies a cabeza a Allen.

-Tal y como suponía eres un enano. Allen hizo un puchero. Kanda le ignoro tomando algo de ropa para ir bañarse, necesitaba relajarse luego de todos los imprevistos en el trascurso del día.

\- no le hagas caso está de mal humor porque valora mucho su privacidad, pero todas las demás habitaciones de la casa están llenas de cacharros antiguos así que no le queda otra opción - dijo Alma sentándose en el futón

\- Espero no causar más molestias - dijo Allen apenado

\- El señor Tiedoll parece contento - dio Alma llamando a Allen para que se sentara su lado

Kanda salió del baño vestido, sin embargo podía verse un poco de la tinta negra de su tatuaje bajo la delgada camiseta.

\- ¡Yuu! enséñale tu tatuaje! es genial! - dijo Alma

\- No creo que sea apropiado, Alma - dijo Allen mirando a Alma

\- ¿qué quiere ese bicho? - dijo Kanda secando su cabello.

Sin esperarlo, Alma se levantó y comenzó a jalar la camiseta de Kanda hacia arriba

\- ¿Qué demonios?! - Kanda trataba de colocarse la camisa pero Alma había logrado sacársela entre el forcejeo. Allen vio algo apenado el pecho de Kanda, evidentemente allí estaba su tatuaje con un símbolo que desconocía. Kanda trataba de agarrar la camisa que flotaba en el aire.

-¡Dame la maldita camisa!- comenzó a tirar de ella para que Alma se la devolviera pero Alma la tenia bien sujeta, incluso lo veía como un juego.

-Alma deberías regresársela, está bien- Alma accedió a la petición de Allen y la soltó, Kanda cayo hacia atrás sobre Allen quien estaba sentado en el futon.

-¿Estas bien?

\- Si, considerando que esas piernas tuyas son pura piel y hueso- Allen trato de patearle pero Kanda se levanto colocándose la camisa.

-¿Qué significa? - se atrevió a preguntarle - Tu tatuaje.

-Significa que cierres el pico y te duermas y tu también - trataba de ubicar a Alma - Si no dormirás con el gato el vecino.

Alma refunfuñó y le lanzó las cobijas a Kanda como protesta.

\- Vete - dijo Kanda abriendo la ventana aún con las cobijas encima.

\- Dice que no- dijo Allen tratando de no reír

\- Voy por el agua bendita - dijo Kanda quitándose las cobijas.

\- No seas tan dramático - dijo Allen levantándose y cerrando la ventana - dice que lo siente - recogió las cobijas y las puso en la cama de Kanda de nuevo.

Kanda parecía fiera contenida, se acostó en su cama y se tapó de pies a cabeza.

\- Hace berrinche, pero cuando se hizo el tatuaje me dijo que se le veía muy "cool" - dijo Alma.

Allen rió. En verdad los envidiaba. Kanda era con Alma una persona que no iba a conocer nunca, pero le gustaba ser parte de esa amistad aunque fuese un poco.

* * *

 **NOTAS: estaba algo perdida, perdón por la tardanza para actualizar, esta historia avanza a paso lento, de momento el Moyashi ha conseguido refugio en la casa de Kanda y ver su tatuaje, ahora que viven bajo el mismo techo quien sabe que pueda pasar… y sobre todo que harán los Kamelot al respecto?**


	10. Chapter 10

**El Exorcismo de Allen Walker**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yullen, yaoi, sorpresas, espíritu, AU, baños y toqueteos espirituales.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Allen se comenzó a dejar llevar por el sueño, Alma le había deseado buenas noches. Kanda se había mantenido quieto, creían que podría estar durmiendo pero estaba muy pensativo, muchas cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza, cuando escucho la suave respiración del moyashi se giró, desde la cama podía ver como el albino dormía tranquilamente, su respiración pausada, de seguro Alma estaba a su lado

-Ma-Mana- aquel nombre escapo sus labios, de seguro el moyashi tenía un reencuentro con su padre en sus sueños, Debía ser duro para el pero debía afrontarlo y seguir adelante, sabia como era perder a alguien importante para ti, pero el seguía teniendo a su abuelo, aunque nada era para siempre el moyashi parecía que había tenido que aprender la lección a las malas completamente solo.

-Estúpido moyashi-dijo casi en un tono imperceptible y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda.

A la mañana siguiente, Kanda tenía que ir a la escuela, sin embargo su abuelo no lo permitió. En su lugar, usó a Allen de intérprete y envió a Alma a rondar por la escuela para ver si los Kamelot acechaban.

Ni Kanda ni Allen ni Alma estaban a gusto con la forma en que el abuelo los había separado y sobre todo porque la casa parecería llena de leones enjaulados.

\- lo siento señor Tiedoll ¿hay una manera en que pueda ayudar? - dijo Allen lavando los platos del desayuno.

\- hazle compañía a mi Yuu - dijo Tiedoll tomando sus cosas - tengo que hacer unos encargos, necesitamos movernos por ese tablero - dijo el viejo sonriendo.

Allen no tenía más nada que hacer y fue a ver qué hacia Kanda. Kanda estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación, parecía muy calmado mientras parecía pensar en algo, lamentablemente le había interrumpido al abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

-Uhmm el me envío a ver como estabas.

-Tsk.

\- Si te molesto puedo irme- después de todo no era su casa.

\- No importa - Allen no pudo evitar sonreír y se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento, creo que el sr. Tiedoll se está tomando muy a pecho el asunto.

\- El viejo no ha visto acción en años es normal que este emocionado, pero obviamente no es el mismo de hace años.

-¿Cuando era joven era exorcista?

-Sí, dice que era de los mejores, las enseñanzas han pasado de generación en generación en mi familia, aunque a mí no me interesa para nada.

\- Igual has aprendido algo.

-Hay que saber defenderse- Allen podía estar seguro de que Kanda debía ser muy fuerte. Aunque si lo comparaba con aquella chica...

\- ¿Solo usan la agua bendita y rezos? - pues Allen no tenía una vasta experiencia en el mundo del ocultismo.

-Se usan armas espirituales, es inconveniente ir por allí rezando, te podrían matar antes de recitar la primera oración-Allen se estremeció de escuchar aquello - La gente que suele practicar el ocultismo puede usar espíritus como perros de ataque, quizás esa chica uso alguno - Allen dejo escapar un suspiro - ¿Demasiado para ti? - dijo Kanda con un tono burlón.

\- Algo así... pero realmente estoy muy agradecido de haberlos conocido, quizás si no fuera así yo en estos instantes no se qué sería de mi. Hay tantas cosas que desconozco, pensé que hablar con Mana sería tan fácil...

-Nada bueno sacas por interesarte en el mundo espiritual.

\- Quizás sea así, pero no me arrepiento de haber conocido a Alma y ti, o al sr. Tiedoll - dijo con una gran sonrisa, a Kanda le tomo de imprevisto.

\- deberías - dijo Kanda y estiró su cuello como si tratara de relajarse, luego comenzó a hacer respiraciones controladas

\- ¿qué haces? - dijo Allen sentándose a su lado

\- medito.

\- ¿para...? - dijo Allen, era de las pocas veces que veía a Kanda tan tranquilo y accesible - no creo que te esté sirviendo siempre estás de mal humor.

\- imagina si no lo hiciera, estarías muerto - dijo Kanda sonriendo - cierra el pico e inténtalo, puede que logres controlar esa energía espiritual que emites, incluso yo puedo sentirla.

\- ¿En serio?

-Es molesto.

\- No me había percatado. Entonces lo intentare - Allen trato de imitar su postura.

-Cierra tus ojos - le indico - Ahora inhala y exhala- aquello por alguna razón se sentía muy bien, su mente comenzaba a despejarse.

Se quedaron en silencio, Allen trataba de relajarse para tratar de controlar su energía espiritual, no quería causar más problemas de los ya que tenia. Abrió sus ojos por un momento, Kanda no lucia tan amenazante cuando meditaba, volvió a tratar de seguir meditando...

\- ¿Que hacen? - Allen se sobresaltó al ver a Alma, no se había percatado de que hubiera vuelto. Allen le pidió silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y señalo con la mirada a Kanda. -Ah, Yuu está haciendo sus ejercicios de meditación- Alma se sentó a su lado - Tiene que hacerlo todos los días sino se descontrola y hasta es capaz de matarte con la mirada.

\- Estas exagerando - dijo Allen en voz baja tratando de contener una risilla, Kanda gruño entonces ambos se quedaron callados

El viejo regresó justo antes de la cena. Kanda ya había cocinado con ayuda de Allen y a pesar de los intentos de Alma.

Tiedoll los sentó a la mesa, parecía algo agobiado.

\- Estuve hablando con algunos de mis viejos colegas. En realidad no pude encontrar alguien que me asegurara su ayuda, todos tienen reservas en cuanto meterse con los Kamelot - dijo Tiedoll mirando a Kanda como si quisiera presionarlo - por ahora, el único camino que nos queda es enseñar a defenderte, no puedes quedarte encerrado por siempre.

\- ¿En serio me va a enseñar?- no entienda porque pero estaba algo emocionado.

\- El moyashi es un debilucho ¿qué caso tendría?

\- Oye al menos puedo intentarlo, tampoco quiero ser una carga para ustedes.

\- ¡Oh! Allen no digas eso, pero estoy seguro de que podrás manejar lo básico- Kanda rodo los ojos.

\- ¡Allen vamos a entrenar duro! yo también quiero mejorar mis habilidades para ser de utilidad - dijo Alma emocionado.

\- Claro... uhmm por cierto Alma ¿viste algo raro en la escuela o los alrededores? - tanto Tiedoll como Kanda posaron su atención sobre Allen. -Alma dice que no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

\- igual no hay que confiarse ellos deben saber todo sobre nosotros y nosotros apenas si sabemos algo de ellos - dijo Kanda algo impaciente. No le gustaba sentirse en desventaja.

\- precisamente por eso hay que cambiar ciertas cosas. Ellos piensan que tu eres sólo un aprendiz, desconocen todas las habilidades que posees - dijo Tiedoll mirando a Kanda, este negó la cabeza de inmediato sabiendo lo que venía.

\- Te dije que no me metería en esas cosas - dijo Kanda mirando a su abuelo con cansancio

\- ¿Vas a dejar que tu pobre abuelo se enfrente al mal? ¿solo?

\- No trates de chantajearme - dijo Kanda levantándose a servir los platos

\- Al menos puedes ayudarle a entrenar - sugirió Tiedoll

\- No, su energía es muy molesta.

Allen hizo un puchero - Prometo esforzarme, por favor enséñame - Kanda. Se sentía acorralado, la mirada seria y determinada del moyashi, su abuelo allí observándoles, y Alma también.

\- Tsk, solo tendrás una oportunidad si no lo haces bien no perderé el tiempo contigo.

Allen asintió, no podría permitirse entonces ningún error.

Los días siguientes, Kanda obligó a Allen a meditar, este se aburría y perdía la concentración constantemente.

\- no puedo - dijo Allen ya cansado de tratar de contener su energía - no la veo ¿cómo voy a contenerla?

\- ya te dije que tienes que visualizarla - dijo Kanda de muy mal humor.

\- ¡ya sé! pero ni siquiera puedo identificarla - dijo Allen entrando a los gritos con Kanda.

Kanda lo levantó del cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared. Allen comenzó a sentir que algo lo aplastaba, como si algo lo estuviera rodeando, era cálido y comenzaba cansarlo y agitarlo como si estuviese corriendo un maratón.

\- ¡¿qué es eso?! ¡Aléjate! - dijo sintiendo que los ojos se le cerraban

\- mi energía espiritual, idiota. Así se siente estar cerca de ti, todo el tiempo.

\- Es... extraño- Allen quería que Kanda lo soltara pero parecía que este estaba determinado a cobrarse los malos ratos, de verdad no entendía como la energía espiritual podía causar esto, comenzó a sentirse cansado.

\- Kanda, basta- emitió un gemido adolorido, era como si comenzara a quemarle, la mano de Kanda bajo por su pecho entonces comenzó a retorcerse. - K-Kanda para - dijo con la respiración agitada.

¡Maldición! se separó rápidamente ¿qué estaba haciendo? vio al moyashi en el suelo tratando de calmar su respiración.

\- ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

\- Lo siento no sabía que se sentía tan mal. Kanda rodo sus ojos evitando el contacto visual. - Volvamos a empezar- Kanda chasqueo su lengua. No tenía más remedio.

\- Cierra los ojos - Allen obedeció, recién volvía a recobrar la respiración, la energía de Kanda ya no se sentía - elige una forma

\- ¿Qué forma?

\- ¡Cualquiera! - dijo Kanda golpeándole la frente

\- ¡Tú la has sentido! ¡¿Qué forma tiene?! - dijo abriendo los ojos y sobándose la frente

\- no tiene ninguna ¡es una maraña! - dijo Kanda acostándose en el suelo - escoge una, que sea tridimensional, cuando la tengas concéntrate en llenarla y luego tienes que aplastarla poco a poco - dijo cansado

Allen comenzó a imaginarse una esfera, aquella comenzó a deformarse al tiempo que decidía aplastarla comenzaba a parecer un huevo, entonces de repente estallo y abrió sus ojos bruscamente.

\- ¿Creo que lo hice pero está bien que explote?

-Tampoco era para que la llevaras al límite, tan solo trata de mantenerla.

\- Esta bien- Allen volvió a intentarlo pero cada vez se le hacía más complicado a veces parecía que llenaba la forma demasiado y tendía a romperse. Kanda suspiro ya cansado de los intentos fallidos del moyashi.

\- Mejor déjalo no tienes talento para esto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Después de todo tus habilidades son solo una casualidad, no significa que estés hecho para esto, solo eres un moyashi molesto.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Ya verás que lo lograre, tampoco quiero estar dependiendo de ti, de un tipo con cabello de mujer - dijo algo enojado.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!

\- ¡Que pareces una chica! - dijo Allen e inmediatamente recibió un puñetazo en la cara

La expresión de Kanda era como si ese golpe lo hubiera aliviado un poco de la tensión que sentía al estar cerca de Allen, por el contrario, Allen parecía tan enojado que podría explotar. Allen saltó sobre Kanda y ambos forcejearon rodando por el piso de la habitación pateándose, estrangulándose por momentos, dándose codazos.

\- ¡Jamás te volveré a ayudar! no merece la pena ayudar a un idiota como tú - dijo Kanda sentado sobre Allen mientras lo mantenía boca abajo y apretaba su cabeza contra las duelas del piso.

Kanda comenzaba a liberar su energía espiritual, quería aplastar al moyashi, estaba cansado de sentirse tan somnoliento y agitado cuando estaba a su lado. Antes no lo había hecho por mantener la compostura, pero ahora, que lo había provocado, no tenía ganas de resistirse y el cansancio de los últimos días por comer, dormir y entrenar con Allen cada vez hacía más delgada la línea.

\- Ah... basta - dijo Allen tratando de liberarse - Duele - y se retorció sin resultado, podía sentir a Kanda y a su energía - ¡Lo siento bakanda!

\- ¡Cállate! - dijo Kanda aún molesto, a él también le dolía, pero ahora que había logrado sacar toda su energía, podía intentar encerrar la del moyashi con ella.

\- K-Kanda- Allen sentía una sensación asfixiante, era como si el aura de Kanda le estuviera envolviendo, no podía permitir dejarse someter de esa manera. Alzó su mano torpemente encontrándose con uno de sus mechones de cabello, no dudó en tirar con fuerza hacia él.

Kanda había sido tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que al moyashi le quedaran fuerzas para hacer aquello, había perdido el equilibrio y cayó hacia delante cuando fue consciente de lo que había sucedido se dio cuenta de que había aterrizado sobre el moyashi, su boca sobre la suya.

Allen soltó el mechón, se había desmayado. Kanda se quedó inmóvil, sus labios rozaban los de Allen.

Se apartó lentamente pero no pudo levantarse. La energía de Allen estaba disminuida, pero el esfuerzo había sido tanto que se sentía a punto de quedarse dormido. Se arrastró a un lado y se soltó en el piso. Miró a Allen y comprobó que se había quedado dormido.

Estaba agitado por lo que había acabado de pasar, pero al menos esa ridiculez no había sido presenciada por el moyashi. Y aunque pensaba que no era algo digno de mencionar, no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que se había sentido el abrazar y someter la energía de Allen.

Decidió que lo mejor era quitarse de encima del moyashi, ya suficiente tenía con lo que había ocurrido, el moyashi tardaba algo en despertar, tenía lo que parecía ser un moretón en su frente. Pero de seguro debía estar débil por someterlo con su energía espiritual.

\- Oye Moyashi, despierta - le dio unas palmadas al rostro, no tardó mucho para que el otro comenzara a reaccionar algo adolorido, estaba seguro que ni recordaría lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Qu-qué paso? - se sobó la cabeza - De seguro fuiste tú Bakanda, eres un bruto.

\- Tsk, para tu información fue tu culpa.

Allen estaba desorientado, pero poco a poco se fue reponiendo. Kanda lo miraba meditar. Por momentos pensaba que podría tener éxito, que era persistente y que lo lograría. Luego lo miraba cabecear y mecerse ligeramente porque se estaba quedando dormido.

\- ¿Yuu? - llamó Tiedoll abriendo la puerta con cuidado.

Kanda se levantó y fue hasta él no sin antes patear al moyashi para que no se diera en el piso al quedarse dormido.

\- Pensé que volverías hasta la cena.

\- ¿Lo logró? - dijo el viejo anticipándose con una sonrisa

\- No - dijo Kanda apoyándose en la pared - y no creo que lo logre pronto... traté de hacerlo yo, pero fue demasiado - dijo Kanda resoplando y cruzándose de brazos

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Y te dejó?! ¡Sabes que mezclar las energías así es muy personal! - dijo Tiedoll alarmado

\- me da igual lo que piense, me tiene harta su maraña de energía - dijo Kanda ganándose un pellizco

Kanda miró con furia a Tiedoll.

\- Yuu, tienes que comprender que Allen era un chico normal hace poco, además lo que has hecho no es algo para hacer con un principiante como el, pudo ser peligroso- Kanda recordó al moyashi retorcerse bajo su cuerpo.

-¡Tsk!

\- Estaba pensando que quizás Allen debería darse un baño de purificación, eso podría estabilizar su energía espiritual, además con todo lo que ha pasado debe estar aún confundido.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sí, es lo apropiado - dijo Tiedoll poniendo la mano en su barbilla - este niño ha pasado por mucho, tiene una maldición encima y esa puede ser la causa de que su energía esté tan dispersa.

\- Entonces me daré un baño antes de que comiences a preparar la tina - dijo Kanda tratando de evitar lo que ya se imaginaba.

\- Tú lo cuidarás mientras está en el baño.

\- NO - dijo Kanda torciendo la boca - ¡a mí ya me tocó estar con él durante horas!

\- ¿Acaso quieres matar a tu abuelo? ¡Ya no tengo la resistencia de antes! - dijo el viejo ofendido.

\- Eres un manipulador - dijo de mala gana. Tiedoll le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

\- Iré a preparar todo.

Kanda se acercó a Allen y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

\- El viejo dijo que te prepararía el baño.

\- ¿Eso por qué?- Allen parecía algo confundido.

\- Es un baño de purificación para ver si se logra estabilizar tu energía espiritual.

\- Oh...

Tiedoll al poco rato les avisó que el baño estaba listo. Allen vio la tina, tenía algunas ramas y sales de baño dispersas no podía ver el fondo de la misma, además que el olor era extraño, no era desagradable pero no le resultaba para nada familiar.

La puerta se abrió para su sorpresa, vio a Kanda entrar semidesnudo.

\- K-Kanda ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿Aun no te has quitado la ropa moyashi?

\- claro que no, el señor Tiedoll se acaba de ir - dijo poniendo su toalla sobre el lavamanos.

Kanda se cruzó de brazos esperando hasta que Allen se quedó parado mirándolo confundido.

\- Tendrás que meterte por un buen rato, es probable que te quedes dormido - dijo Kanda tomando la toalla del moyashi y colgándola en el perchero.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Allen mirando la tina - Ya entendí... ¿puedes salir?

\- Me tengo que quedar contigo.

\- ¡¿qué?! - dijo Allen avergonzado - no me mataré, es sólo un baño

\- No, no es sólo un baño - dijo Kanda cruzándose de brazos - Te voy a vigilar, así que desnúdate y terminemos con esto.

\- Date la vuelta.

\- no seas ridículo, si pasa algo, te la voy a ver de todas maneras - dijo Kanda señalando a entrepierna de Allen.

Allen se comenzó a quitar la camiseta y los pantalones tratando de no mirar a Kanda, pero no podía evitar soltar maldiciones.

\- Deja de quejarte, no eres una chica así que no hay nada que esconder.

\- ¿Qué? igualmente se trata de mi privacidad - dijo algo apenado.

\- ¡Ja! de seguro no quieres que vea tu flacucho cuerpo.

\- ¡Solo estoy en crecimiento! tampoco es que tu tengas grandes músculos- se quejó.

Kanda le ignoro esperando que terminara para lavarse y luego meterse a la tina. Allen en la tina observo a Kanda que lavaba con dedicación su cabello.

\- ¿Cuidas mucho tu cabello?

-Es lo normal.

-¿No te molesta tener el cabello tan largo?

-Para nada- se enjuago el zampo.

Allen vio como el cabello de Kanda quedaba pegado a su espalda y algunas gotas recorrían su rostro, ahora que se fija baba Kanda era muy atractivo pese a su cabello tan largo. Allen desvió la mirada y se sumergió en la tina.

Kanda trataba de no mirar a Allen. Aún seguía pensando en el beso inesperado de la tarde. ¿Había sido un accidente? Allen lo había jalado, primero pensó en que tal vez fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para defenderse pero ¿y si lo había hecho a propósito?

No podía negar que la energía del chico lo mantenía con la mente nublada, pero una parte de él, tal vez su energía, luchaba por salir para volver a oprimir la de Allen.

Simplemente parecía que le agradaba la sensación, el moyashi era débil y terco, al contrario de Alma que aunque solía llevarle la contraria varias veces no era tan terco como el moyashi... Ahora se daba cuenta de que extrañaba a Alma, pero le preocupaba que aun siguiera allí entre ellos, todo era su culpa, por eso debía ayudar al moyashi...

Noto que el moyashi tardaba en subir a la superficie, el agua estaba demasiado quita, no podría ser que ese idiota se hubiera ahogado, solo el moyashi podría ser tan estúpido para ahogarse en una bañera.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Moyashi!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? - Allen se asomó como si nada.

\- ¿te quedaste dormido? ¡No duraste ni 20 minutos! - dijo Kanda jalándolo para que se volviera a sentar en la tina

\- huele muy raro... - dijo soltando el cuerpo

\- mierda moyashi! - Kanda se metió a la tina y se sentó tras Allen para evitar que se volviera a hundir.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea hacer caso a ese impulso pues al jalar a Allen y ponerlo entre sus piernas quedó muy cerca.

\- no te duermas - dijo y le dio una bofetada para que despertara

\- ¡auch! - dijo Allen recargando la cabeza en su pecho - sal de la tina - dijo con voz somnolienta.

Kanda tuvo que poner el brazo alrededor del pecho de Allen para que no se resbalara.

\- Esto es vergonzoso dijo Allen queriendo zafarse del agarre de Kanda aunque no tenía muchas fuerzas y se veía como un intento inútil, escuchó a Kanda burlarse de el - ¿Era necesario que te quedes así conmigo?

\- Un moyashi como tú no tiene nada de resistencia, si te quedas solo te vas a terminar durmiendo y ahogándote, esta es la manera más efectiva.

-Puedo cuidarme solo.

\- Si eso ya lo noté - dijo en un tono de burla.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, Allen comenzaba a ser consciente del agarre de Kanda sobre su piel, bajó la mirada algo avergonzado, no entendía porque no le resultaba tampoco tan mala aquella situación.

\- dime que te pusiste ropa interior antes de meterte - dijo Allen apoyando la cabeza en el brazo de Kanda tratando de ver a través del agua, se alivió un poco al darse cuenta que estaba tan turbia que no podía verse el miembro.

\- no - dijo Kanda rodando los ojos - pon tu cabeza aquí - dijo acomodándola en su pecho de nuevo

\- no, es raro - dijo Allen cerrando los ojos.

Para su sorpresa, el pecho de Kanda se sentía cómodo.

\- ya lo sé, pero me estabas enterrando la barbilla - dijo Kanda molesto.

Allen se quedó quieto un rato, al parecer estaba dormido. El agua comenzaba a enfriarse. Kanda estaba inquieto, la situación lo tenía muy tranquilo, el peso de la energía de Allen había disminuido pero el baño también le estaba afectando. Se sentía somnoliento y agitado.

\- tengo frio - dijo Allen moviéndose - y me duele el trasero - y se acomodó un poco más cerca de Kanda rozando su entrepierna con sus nalgas.

Kanda se mordió un labio y trató de poner la peor cara.

Allen se percató de lo que había sucedido, se quedó quieto por un momento, no quiso voltear a ver a Kanda, de seguro le iba a matar, no podía levantar el rostro de la vergüenza, después de todo no era nada normal competir la tina con otro chico completamente desnudos cuando existía el riesgo de tocarse...

\- Lo siento.

\- Tsk, por eso te dije que te quedaras quieto.

\- Eso trato pero es incómodo estar así mucho tiempo, además tú fuiste quien se metió conmigo a la tina - dijo con un leve rubor.

\- ¡entonces acomódate! - dijo Kanda soltándolo, a él también le dolía el trasero - tal vez debería amarrarte el cuello a la lámpara para que no te ahogues - dijo Kanda pegándose a la tina

Allen se levantó un poco tratando de acomodarse pero se resbaló cayendo nuevamente sobre Kanda, esta vez quedando sentado sobre su miembro.

\- ah! - dijo Kanda y de inmediato se tapó la boca y tragó saliva con ganas de lanzar a Allen lejos

Allen se quedó tieso, trataba de procesar la situación, lo que había ocurrido, no había mucho que pensar solo que tenía el miembro de Kanda bajo su trasero, lo cual comenzó a sentir que se comenzaba a endurecer.

\- ¡Uah! - se levantó rápidamente sin importante si le mostraba más de él y se alejó al extremo opuesto de la tina con el rostro completamente rojo -¡Lo siento! - gritó desesperado.

-Maldita sea Moyashi - gruñó Kanda, quería salir de la tina pero en ese momento lo que menos quería era andar al aire libre con una erección, trataba de calmarse a ver si se le bajaba.

\- ¡dame la toalla! - pidió Kanda y Allen se la lanzó como pudo y él se la puso en la cintura para salir

\- será mejor que salga - dijo Allen tomando su camiseta para cubrirse

\- no vas a ningún lado, no ha terminado esto y ya estás despierto -dijo Kanda tomándolo del brazo y regresándolo al agua con autoridad ahora que su erección ya había bajado.

Allen se sentó en la tina y Kanda vació la otra preparación de hierbas justo encima del moyashi.

Allen se quejó por lo fría que estaba el agua se abrazó a si mismo esperando acostumbrarse a la temperatura.

\- Kanda... - se atrevió a hablarle - ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Solo quería saber si no te había lastimado.

\- Eres un moyashi idiota, no soy tan débil como tú - Kanda comenzó a secarse,- Te queda media hora más en el baño. No te vayas a dormir - salió de allí cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Ese sentón le había dolido, pero también había provocado la erección. Kanda suspiró y fue a buscar su ropa limpia. Le aliviaba que hubiese terminado porque sentía la energía de Allen mucho más ordenada.

Alma había llegado a la habitación mientras ellos estaban en el baño y había escuchado el resbalón y la consecuente expresión de Kanda.

Ahora miraba a Kanda confundido, lo había visto salir desnudo y mojado, con las mejillas rojas y una erección a medio camino.

\- por qué estabas adentro con Allen? - preguntó Alma acercándose a Kanda y tratando de tocarlo.

A Kanda le pareció sentir algo, vio a todos lados, de seguro Alma debía estar allí, se mordió el labio inferior mientras buscaba algo de ropa.

Alma se echó sobre la cama inquieto, no estaba a al tanto de lo que lo pasaba entre ellos, Kanda y Allen pasaban más tiempo juntos mientras él se dedicaba a vigilar los alrededores, el quería estar con ellos aunque Yuu no le pudiera ver,

Escuchó a Yuu murmullar algo viendo su teléfono fue hacia el baño y tocó la puerta.

\- Moyashi ya es hora.

\- ¡S-si! - escuchó del otro lado.

Esperaba que pudiera preguntarle a Allen lo que habían hecho el día de hoy, estaba algo aburrido.


	11. Chapter 11

**El exorcismo de Allen Walker**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU,drama,Neah, kisuus!**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man le vpertenece a** **Katsura Hoshino (;**

* * *

Allen se asomó desde el baño y saludó a Alma también le pidió a Kanda algo de ropa limpia

\- El viejo te trajo estos - dijo Kanda lqanzándole un paquete de boxers y una pijama con un diseño digno de un hombre mayor.

\- Gracias - dijo Allen y volvió a meterse al baño para vestirse.

\- Allen! hueles horrible! - dijo Alma tapándose la nariz y tocando la puerta

\- Me dieron un baño con hierbs - dijo Allen.

\- ¿Alma está molestando? - dijo Kanda acostándose en su cama

\- Dice que huelo mal

\- Claro, esa es la intención del baño, que tu energía se ordene y sea menos atractiva para los espíritus - dijo Kanda sintiendo como algo se sentaba a la orilla de su cama.

-Es por mi bien, aunque de seguro te acostumbrarás - le explicó a Alma. Alma se alejó un poco pues no le resultaba nada agradable.

\- ¿Es por eso que Yuu y tu estaban en el baño?

\- Ah... si - dijo algo apenado.

\- ¡Oh por dios! tomaron un baño entre hombres y no me invitaron! - Alma se tomó el rostro, Allen se terminó de sonrojar.

\- No era así, además no creo que hubieras soportado estar allí.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? - preguntó Kanda algo curioso.

\- N-nada, solo quería saber del baño - rió algo nervioso, quería de momento olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

Alma comenzó a notar cierta tensión entre Kanda y Allen no entendía del todo, tal parecía que Yuu debía supervisar que Allen hiciera todo bien, eso explicaba porque estaba allí aunque nunca el hecho de porque estaba desnudo...

Alma seguía hablando con Allen sin embargo no le resultaba tan placentero como antes y probablemente tenía que ver con ese baño.

Kanda tuvo que hacer la cena para ambos pues su abuelo había salido. Después de todo lo que había pasado, estaba tan cansado que simplemente sacó dos sopas instantáneas y les puso agua hirviendo.

\- Gracias - dijo Allen un tanto decepcionado

\- ¡Qué flojo eres Yuu! si tu sabes cocinar muy bien! - dijo Alma

\- Debe estar cansado - dijo Allen callando a Alma con el dedo - esta sopa es más que suficiente

\- Pero es que Yuu cocina tan bien, hace los mejores fideos .

\- Oh, no lo sabía, igual estos están muy buenos - Kanda intuyó de que iba su conversación permaneció en silencio tratando de comer y disfrutar lo que le podría ofrecer los fideos instantáneos al y al cabo eran tan malos.

Allen hablaba de vez en cuando con Alma que había ocupado el asiento a su lado, Sin darse cuenta estaba poniendo mas atención de la cuenta al Moyashi, no debería evitarle después del incidente en el baño? Su cabeza seguía hecha un caos, se fijó que sus fideos se habían enfriado, se levantó de la mesa.

\- ¿Kanda?

\- Estoy lleno - dijo llevándose el envase - Allen notó que quizás Kanda no había comido todo.

\- No es bueno botar la comida.

\- ¡Eso es cierto Yuu! - Alma le apoyó.

\- ¡Tsk! ¿y qué? no estoy de ánimos - dijo algo molesto.

Kanda se fue a la cocina a servirse un té y subió al estudio del abuelo. Allen y Alma se quedaron conversando acerca del mal humor que Kanda parecía tener.

El viejo llegó justo antes de que Allen se fuera a dormir. Y así Kanda pudo darle el resultado del baño.

-¿Funcionó? - dijo Tiedoll dejando sus cosas sobre el sofá

\- Sí -dijo Kanda tomando las cosas y colocándolas en su lugar

\- Debes tener mucho cuidado por la noche, puede ponerse mal, recuerda que es un principiante.

-¡Tsk! ya lo sé - Kanda se marcho a su habitación, no estaba seguro de querer verle la cara al Moyashi.

Entro a la habitación escuchando algunas risas, de seguro el Moyashi y Alma conversando. Kanda estiro el futon y le tiro la almohada en la cara a Allen.

\- A dormir - dijo fríamente para apagar las luces.

\- ¡Oye Bakanda! ten algo más de sutileza. Kanda no le respondió, Allen bufo con molestia, no les quedaba otra opción mas que hacerlo pues Kanda ya se había echado a su cama.

\- Uhm… Yuu parece que está molesto- le susurro Alma.

\- ¿Molesto? - trato de hablar en voz baja.

-Normalmente cuando actúa así es por eso o algo que le paso en el día...- Allen se cubrió con la manta hasta el rostro.

\- Ya cállense - dijo Kanda.

Alma y Allen no tuvieron más remedio que guardar su charla para otro momento. Kanda a veces se molestaba de ver a Allen y Alma tan juntos, al principio porque Alma no podía comunicarse directamente con él y aunque sabía que estaba ahí y lo sentía, no era como antes, pero ahora, cada vez que ellos intercambiaban risas, sentía que Alma podría estar diciéndole a Allen cosas que no debía acerca de él y eso lo avergonzaba. No porque Alma fuera un amigo desleal sino porque sabía muy bien que tenía la boca muy grande.

Poco duró la paz con la que habían comenzado a dormir pues Allen comenzó a retorcerse en la madrugada.

Kanda tenía el sueño ligero, los leves quejidos del Moyashi le sacaron de su sueño, se repuso con pesadez esperando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de su habitación, vio al Moyashi algo agitado, quería evitar el contacto con él pero era necesario para chequear su estado, noto que su cuerpo estaba más caliente de lo normal, era normal que luego el cuerpo de la persona a tratar tuviera alguna recaída, debía entonces equilibrar su energía espiritual con la suya antes de que se pusiera peor, trato de concentrarse. pero era algo cansado a esas horas.

-Maldición-masculló bajando de su cama para tomar el cuerpo del Moyashi y subirlo a su cama, se tuvo que echar a su lado, esperando estabilizarlo, seguramente ya habían pasado algunos minutos, comenzó a cansarse, los a pesarle y a bostezar del sueño, no se dio cuenta cuando cayó rendido con una mano alrededor del Moyashi.

Alma apareció por la mañana. Regularmente permanecía en la habitación aunque no dormía nada, pero el aroma de Allen era tan penetrante que había decidido ir a dar una vuelta por la casa y ver un poco de televisión. Al atravesar la puerta de la habitación de Kanda no se esperaba encontrarlo abrazado a Allen y tan pegados que este estaba acostado sobre el brazo de Kanda y hundía el rostro en su pecho y, a su vez, Kanda rodeaba a Allen con sus brazos como si lo estuviera protegiendo.

Alma no entendía cómo era que Allen había terminado en la cama. Definitivamente Kanda no podría haberlo invitado a subir, pero ¿por qué lo abrazaba?

Se sintió mal, celoso. Él no podía tocar a Kanda, no podía dormir con él como lo habían hecho cuando se quedaba en su casa. Apretó los puños enojado y con un movimiento de su brazo, jaló a Allen fuera da la cama tirándolo al suelo.

Escucho los quejidos de Allen por el brusco despertar.

\- Duele... -alzo la mirada encontrándose con Alma -Alma, ¿qué paso? - se comenzó a sobar la cabeza y la espalda algo adolorido.

-No es nada, solo era una broma - dijo con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-¿No crees que es algo pesada? ¡Auch! ¿y como llegue aquí ? - comenzó a percatarse que estaba lejos del futan.

\- ¡E-Estabas en la cama de Yuu! - dijo mientras lo señalaba.

\- ¿En su cama?

\- Creo que estas equivocado, yo estaba durmiendo en el futon...- Allen se dio cuenta que la ubicación en la que se encontraba era extraña, además se había caído de la cama - No lo entiendo...- trataba de buscar una explicación lógica, flotar hasta la cama de Kanda no era una de ellas, y que Kanda lo hubiera subido a su cama por su cuenta? eso era improbable - ¿Sera que soy sonámbulo? - se pregunto a sí mismo.

Alma se quedó callado. Lo que había hecho no estaba bien. Allen ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba y se había ido en su contra.

Kanda despertó y vio a Allen en el piso.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? - dijo Kanda levantándose

\- Alma quiso hacer una broma y me tiró de la cama

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - dijo Kanda poniéndose en cuclillas

\- ¡S-sí! - dijo Allen poniéndose de pie rápidamente

\- Si te sientes débil puedes volver al futón, toda la madrugada estuviste retorciéndote

\- ¡Lo siento! no me di cuenta - dijo apenado

\- Era normal después de la purificación - Kanda fue al baño y cerró la puerta

\- Con que era por eso... -¿entonces Kanda había cuidado de el?

Kanda se enjuago la cara, la seco bruscamente con una toalla, estaba seguro de que se debió quedar dormido en una posición comprometedora y a Alma aquello no le debió agradar, el Moyashi era muy idiota para darse cuenta de ello. Lo que menos quería era que Alma malinterpretara la situación. Salió del baño, Allen había recogido el futon.

\- ¡Kanda! gracias, tu cuidaste de mi en la madrugada ¿no?

Kanda rodó los ojos ante la infantil expresión de Allen y sólo asintió un poco.

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, sin embargo, unas calles más allá, Neah estaba sentado al lado de Road con una expresión de frustración.

\- ¡Su aroma hoy es muy débil! - dijo golpeando la puerta

\- Deben estar haciendo algo con él, no puede haber salido de ahí, mucho menos creo que los exorcistas lo hayan acabado - dijo Tyki encendiendo un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Otro? ese olor comienza a cansarme - dijo Road apoyando la barbilla en la ventanilla

\- Si no estuviéramos cubiertos del aroma a tabaco, ya nos habrían descubierto - dijo Tyki lanzando el humo hacia los asientos de atrás.

Road tosió exageradamente. - Todo esto se lo cobrare a Allen.

\- Sabes que ese mocoso no es un juguete Road - dijo Tyki observando la casa con una sonrisa - Después de todo es el huésped que Neah ha elegido. Debemos estudiar su comportamiento y aprovechar el momento correcto para sacarlo de esa casa.

-Esta bien- dijo en un tono monótono.

Vieron que Alma salía de la casa. viendo a los lados - Ese fantasma entra y sale a su antojo, ahora que lo pienso podría sernos de utilidad.

-Es un fantasma de baja categoría no tiene nada de especial pero parece que Allen le ha tomado afecto - dijo Neah. con una mirada cómplice a Tyki.

\- No se van a arriesgar por un muerto - dijo Road

\- Deja de pensar en cosas definitivas Road - dijo Tyki dando una calada

\- Yo me encargo, la sutileza no es el fuerte de Road - dijo Neah saliendo del auto.

Neah siguió a Alma, lo vio llegar a la escuela y dar un par de rondas por el terreno. Parecía hacerlo sin ganas, no estaba tan alerta como los otros días pues no había notado su presencia. Al final de su vigilancia, se quedó mirando a los chicos de los clubes deportivos y se sentó suspirando.

\- Pareces triste niño - dijo Neah tras Alma - ¿Será que ya vas a cruzar?

Alma dio un brinco y se alejó.

\- Calma, vengo en son de paz - dijo Neah llamándolo a sentarse a su lado - también yo me aburro de estar con los Kamelot, de vez en cuando es bueno charlar con otros muertos - dijo Neah suspirando y relajándose

\- Lo siento - dijo Alma a punto de irse

\- Vamos, no seas miedoso. ya estamos muertos - dijo Neah y Alma dudó pero se sentó a su lado con desconfianza - ¿Qué podría hacerte?

Alma pensó que tenía razón que era lo peor que podría sucederle en estas circunstancias?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Nada, solo quería conversar.

\- No pareces el tipo de persona que solo "conversa" con alguien al azar porque si, creí que te desagradaba - dijo recordando las palabras hirientes que le había dirigido.

\- ¡Hey! ¿dejemos eso en el pasado? por qué no volvemos a comenzar - le extendió su mano - Alma le miró dudoso.

\- Acaso quieres saber de Allen, ¿no?

\- Allen me interesa pero de momento está fuera de mi alcance. ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti? - Alma le miró confundido y Neah posó una mano en su hombro - Debes estar muy triste ¿no? la persona a la que quieres no puede verte ni hablar contigo pero parece que Allen será un buen reemplazo para ti.

-¿De qué hablas? - dijo Alma- ¿No lo has notado? Cada día son más cercanos, se llevan mejor... Entiendo que tus sentimientos no hayan cambiado - dijo Neah palmeándole la espalda - siempre es duro para los muertos, ver cómo los vivos superan el no tenernos y siguen con sus vidas- pero Yuu y yo seguimos siendo amigos - dijo Alma aunque su voz sonaba algo titubeante

\- ¿Eso crees? - dijo Neah con un tono malicioso - ¿Por qué crees que ha aceptado ayudar a Allen?

\- El quiere que yo cruce, pero fue un trato.

\- ¿Y tú quieres hacerlo? - aquella pregunta sembró la duda en Alma - Solo quiere deshacerse de ti.

\- ¡No! eso es mentira! Yuu solo quiere eso por mi bien y... - Neah rió. Alma comenzaba a dudar.

\- Conozco bien la situación en la que te encuentras - dijo Neah - también estuvieron a punto de traicionarme. La persona que amaba quería que cruzara para olvidarse de mí, pero yo me quedé y logré que entendiera que nadie podría sustituirme.

\- Pero Yuu dijo que me podría convertir en espectro - dijo Alma ya con el rostro hundido , jamás hubiese imaginado que Neah podría comprender por lo que pasaba- llevo décadas aquí, no soy un espectro, soy más poderoso y hábil, incluso puedo tocar a los vivos si quiero, tú podrías lograrlo también - dijo Neah tomando las manos de Alma como apoyo.

-Si las cosas siguen así, no creo tener décadas para lograrlo- dijo Alma con tristeza- Allen y Kanda están juntos?

\- ¡No lo sé! Ya no puedo adivinar lo que piensa, lo siento muy distante, sólo me habla para reprenderme- dijo Alma. Se había dado cuenta que Neah tenía razón, lo estaban sustituyendo.

\- ¿No estabas mejor antes de que Allen Walker entrara a tu vida?- dijo Neah. Alma recordó los días con Kanda, y a pesar de que no lo veía, parecían estar más cerca y más conectados.

Era feliz... ¿pero acaso odiaba a Allen? podía tener celos pero llegar al punto de odiarlo...

\- A Allen no le gustan los fantasmas - Neah siguió hablando - El también lo hace para deshacerse de ti, ha disfrazado sus buenas intenciones para quitarte del camino.

\- Eso... no puede ser cierto.

-Quizás Allen Walker se había emocionado de tu muerte, quizás siempre quiso ir tras Kanda y te veía como un obstáculo.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron.

\- Si aun no lo crees verifícalo por ti mismo. Cualquier cosa yo estaré a la orden - se marchó dejando a Alma muy confundido. Llegó a casa hecho un caos, pudo escuchar ruido en la cocina, Kanda cocinaba y Allen al parecer le ayudaba.

No parecía que se hubieran percatado de su presencia, Kanda le indicaba algo sobre cortar unos vegetales, parecía que todo estaba mejor sin él ¿no? Parecía que todos esos años junto a Yuu eran nada.

Un vaso se quebró sobresaltando a Allen. Alma subió a la habitación de Yuu a encerrarse allí un rato.

Sintió que la conexión entre él y Yuu se hacía más débil. En un inicio había querido que Allen fuera su amigo, que le hiciera la compañía que él ya no podía, pero todo parecía un plan fraguado en su contra ahora: Si tenían éxito, Allen dejaría de ver fantasmas y él tendría que cruzar, no habría manera de comunicarse con ellos, no vería más a Kanda. Y al final Allen ocuparía su lugar al lado de Alma sin que nada se lo impidiera.

Nadie lo buscó, nadie preguntó por él en la tarde. Escuchó la risa de Allen un par de veces. Bajó y espió, Allen y Kanda miraban una película

Alma recordó las veces que se quedaba con Kanda a ver una película, lo bien que solían pasarla, a Kanda le gustaba elegir películas de horror, no parecían afectarle en nada pero sabía que tenía cierto gusto particular en ver como los demás saltaban asustados por escenas que consideraba malas o que no tenían el impacto suficiente.

Allen dio un gritó.

\- ¡Dijiste que no era de terror!

\- No lo es. Es suspenso, una nena como tú no soportaría una película de terror.

Allen le dio un codazo a Kanda

\- Voy a hacer más palomitas - dijo levantándose

\- No seas cobarde y quédate a ver cómo ocultan el cadáver - dijo Kanda tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo de regreso al sofá.

Kanda no apartó la mano de la muñeca de Allen para evitar que se fuera. Allen comenzó a moverse.

\- Sólo voy por palomitas - dijo tratando de zafarse

\- Entonces le pongo pausa - Kanda le sonrió con malicia y Allen se metió a la cocina mirándolo con rencor. Kanda fue tras él y le ofreció una bebida.

Mientras se movían por la cocina, Kanda dejó abierta la puerta del refrigerador haciendo que Allen se volteara a cerrarla y que ambos chocaran de frente.

\- Lo... lo siento - dijo Allen bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo y apartó la mano pues hacía quedado a la altura del pecho de Kanda.

Allen escuchó un ruido, su mirada se cruzó con la de Alma quien estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina, rápidamente apartó a Kanda de él.

\- ¿Alma? ¿acabas de llegar? - Allen se acercó a Alma que siguió allí estático - ¿Alma?

\- S-si, acabo de llegar, ¡ninguna novedad de nuevo! - dijo con un gesto cansino - ¿Qué hacen?

\- ya veo, veíamos una película, ¿quieres verla con nosotros?

\- No - Allen le miró extrañado Alma nunca se negaba a hacer algo que involucrara a Kanda - Digo si, si quiero . corrigió rápidamente. Alma vio a Kanda que estaba preparando las palomitas como si nada, ni siquiera le había dedicado un saludo.

\- Yuu! - Alma se acercó y se puso a su lado - al menos di hola - dijo tratando de recobrar los ánimo de siempre

\- Alma te saluda, creo que no le gustó que supieras que está aquí y no lo saludaras - dijo Allen

Kanda se sentía algo tonto tratando de hablar con Alma así.

\- Hola - dijo Kanda sin voltear a ver a donde se suponía que estaba Alma - ¿Lleva las salsas, ya puedes sostener cosas pesadas? - dijo Kanda sacando las salsas de la alacena y poniéndolas sobre la barra

Alma trató de concentrarse y tomarlas, pero sólo logró empujar uno de los frascos y tirarlo al piso.

\- ¡Alma! - dijo Kanda enojado

\- ¡Lo siento! - dijo Alma tomando el trapo y comenzando a reunir los vidrios

\- dice que lo siente - dijo Allen apresurado para calmar a Kanda

\- En la mañana lanzas al Moyashi fuera de la cama y ahora no puede cargar un frasco ¿qué te pasa? - dijo Kanda tomando el trapo y limpiando.

Alma noto que Kanda parecía enojado pero más que todo tenía que mencionar lo sucedido en la mañana recordando aquella escena.

\- Kanda solo fue un accidente- Allen dijo al ver que Alma se había quedado callado, notó como apretaba sus manos y sus labios temblaban - Alma?

-¡Eres un tonto Yuu! - gritó y entonces uno de los trozos de vidrio roso la mejilla de Kanda.

\- ¡Alma! - gritó Allen y entonces Alma salió corriendo. Kanda mascullo algo - Estas bien?

\- No es nada, solo un rasguño. Está pasando lo que me temía- dijo con pesadez.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo Allen tomando una servilleta para el rasguño que Kanda

\- Sus sentimientos comienzan a tomar el control y esos sentimientos son negativos, al parecer - dijo Kanda tirando los vidrios y poniendo el trapo a un lado - Podría convertirse en un espectro.

Allen el ofreció la servilleta pero como Kanda tenía las manos sucias, tuvo que limpiar su mejilla

\- Pero Alma no tiene por qué estar enojado, o tal vez es porque no quiere irse?

Kanda se sorprendió al ver que Allen le limpiaba la mejilla. Luego le preguntó por el botiquín y lo terminó de curar.

\- Igual debe cruzar... si le prestó demasiada atención será mas difícil - Kanda detuvo la mano de Allen indicando que era suficiente - Sino después será mas difícil, después de todo está muerto.

-Eso es cruel, ¿pretendes ignorarlo?

-Me llevo un buen tiempo aceptarlo, hacer que se apegue mas a mi solo ira perturbándole, un muerto no debe permanecer entre los vivos - Allen sentía que en parte Kanda tenia razón pero no le agradaba del todo que Kanda ignorara de esa manera a Alma.

\- Ahora que lo pienso... nunca te he preguntado como murió - Allen noto cierta incomodidad en Kanda quien recogió el botiquín por su cuenta.

\- Lo siento, no debí preguntar - dijo Allen sin saber qué hacer.

La atmósfera de hace un rato había desaparecido por completo. Kanda estaba serio a tal punto que ya no se burlaba de él y él volvía a sentirse un intruso entre Kanda y Alma.

Kanda llevó el botiquín al baño, Kanda tomó sus zapatos y se los puso, lo mejor sería subir a dormir.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - dijo Kanda saliendo del baño

\- Creo que es mejor que vaya con Alma

\- déjalo solo - dijo Kanda volviendo a la cocina y tomando las palomitas y sentándose dispuesto a seguir viendo la película.

\- Iré a verle- frunció el ceño.

Al menos creía que Kanda podría tratar con Alma. Allen fue a la habitación, esperaba que Alma estuviera allí, estaba viendo una fotografía, esa que había visto hacia unos días atrás.

-¿Alma?

\- Lo siento Allen- parecía realmente deprimido

\- ¿Yuu está molesto?

\- Ya no- no estaba seguro.

\- Lo siento, creo que he estado algo... celoso- admitió apenado.

-Alma no debes estar celoso - se acerco a él - Siempre serás su amigo. Eres importante para el.

\- Allen... ¿a ti te gusta Yuu? - aquella pregunta le tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Gustarme? que dices? - desvió la mirada. ¡No le podía gustar Kanda!

Allen rió un poco, pero no supo qué contestar.

\- ¿Por qué me gustaría? - dijo al fin evitando la mirada de Alma sin darse cuenta

\- ¿Entonces no te gusta?

\- Es atractivo, pero no es mi tipo - dijo negando con la cabeza

Alma lo miró por un momento. Observó su nerviosismo, sus mejillas rojas, la forma en que evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y suspiró. Quería creerle pero su forma de actuar no apoyaba sus palabras, menos cuando la respuesta había sido un rodeo.

\- ¿A ti te gusta Kanda? - Allen le preguntó repentinamente - Estás enamorado de él? - la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa Alma comenzó a tartamudear.

\- Yo...yo quiero mucho a Yuu, pero - trataba de no dejar que sus emociones se desbordaran, sabía que era imposible.

Allen comenzó a entender que quizás la razón por la que Alma seguía vagando en el mundo humano era más que la amistad y el compañerismo, era amor... entonces Alma lo veía como una amenaza.

Quería darle palabras de aliento, pero descubrió que todo lo que pensaba terminaría dándole esperanzas y eso era lo que menos necesitaba Alma si debía cruzar. Por eso, Allen le sonrió y lo abrazó.

Alma se dejó, pero le comenzaba a molestar aquello. Estaba muerto y Allen vivo, y aquel abrazo parecía más de compasión que de apoyo.

\- ¡Oh! el gato del vecino! - dijo Alma zafándose y acercándose a la ventana - voy a jugar con él - dijo tratando de verse animado.

Le sonrió y salió por la ventana. No quería estar con Allen, quería estar solo, donde nadie lo viera, sin mencionar que su aroma seguía siendo desagradable.

Allen pensó que todo estaba mejorando, que Alma parecía el de siempre y si lograba mantenerse así, podría quedarse un tiempo más.

Kanda subió con una taza de té y entró a la habitación.

\- Tienes que tomar esto - dijo Kanda - siento molestar, Alma

\- Fue a jugar con el gato. - explicó Allen recibiéndole la taza de ese brebaje horrendo.

\- Creo que esta no es mi parte favorita del día - dijo viendo su reflejo en la taza.

\- Solo bébetelo - Kanda se echó tomó su silla - ¿Y bien? lograste calmarle con alguna cursilería tuya?

\- No lo sé... pero parece que está mejor después de que hablamos - Allen tomó un sorbo y tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para no dejar escapar un sonido desagradable de su boca. Se preguntaba si Kanda conocía los sentimientos de Alma? lo que debía rondar por su cabeza en esos momentos?

Se terminó el té y dejó la taza a un lado, parecía que Alma estaría fuera un buen rato, no estaba muy seguro de hablarle a Kanda, comenzaba a creer que por el bien de Alma debía comenzar a poner distancia entre ellos.

Kanda se acercó y le quitó la taza.

\- Yo la llevo.

\- Kanda... disculpa que pregunte pero tú y Alma... ¿tenían "ese" tipo de relación?

Kanda lo vio con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Moyashi?

\- A que... si Alma y tu... - Allen se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba en un bache - Estaban saliendo - dijo esperando un golpe

\- No - dijo Kanda suspirando.

\- Es que...

\- Deja de tartamudear - dijo Kanda ya desesperado

\- ¡Impaciente! - dijo Allen acercándose y para hablarle más bajo - es que creo que ese es el asunto pendiente de Alma.

Kanda suspiró con pesadez.

\- ¡Alma estaba enamorado de ti, idiota! - para sorpresa de Allen Kanda no se mostró sorprendido ni nada parecido.

\- Eso lo sé.

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- Se me declaró.

\- ¿Entonces? - Allen comenzaba a confundirse pensaba que si Alma le confesaba sus sentimientos a Kanda todo se solucionaría pero aquello le tomó desprevenido.

\- Lo rechacé - dijo Kanda abriendo la puerta para salir

Allen comenzó a atar cabos. Ahora entendía por qué la actitud de Alma parecía extraña hacia él y el por qué de sus preguntas sobre Kanda, sin embargo, se comportaba como si aún se lo hubiese dicho a Kanda.

\- Ya veo - dijo Allen - por eso me preguntó si me gustabas

-¡tsk! ese idiota haciéndose ideas erróneas, como si me fuera a gustar un Moyashi.

\- Lo mismo para ti Bakanda, tendría que estar loco para que me gustara un amargado como tu- ambos se lanzaron miradas amenazantes por un buen rato hasta que la curiosidad de Allen rompió el silencio

\- ¿Entonces lo rechazaste? ¿Como se tomo Alma eso? - Allen sabía que había algo mas detrás de aquello.

\- No muy bien.

\- De seguro fuiste un bruto con él.

\- No voy por allí complaciendo a la gente, y solo le dije no sentía lo mismo, es por eso que se suicido...

-¿Se suicidó? –tartamudeó.

\- Si - dijo Kanda saliendo de la habitación

\- ¡¿y lo dices así?! - dijo Allen caminando tras él

\- ¿Hay otra forma de decirlo? - dijo Kanda parando en el pasillo - usar eufemismos no cambiará que haya muerto

Allen se avergonzó, era obvio que Kanda no había querido hablar del tema porque se sentía responsable de la muerte de Alma.

Allen no estaba seguro de meterse en ese asunto, era algo muy personal aunque se había visto arrastrado como si estuviera en medio.

\- ¿Y si le correspondes? solo para que pueda estar en paz? - Kanda se detuvo y se giro bruscamente encarando al albino.

\- Sabes la idiotez que estás diciendo ¿no? corresponderle solo por lastima es de lo peor.

\- Lo sé pero...

-No cambiare mi decisión - dijo acorralándolo contra la pared.

Allen comenzó a ponerse nervioso en un impulso lo empujo para alejarlo.

\- Lo siento pero creo que deberíamos mantener cierta distancia.

-Realmente eres idiota Moyashi.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así! bestia insensible! - dijo Allen y luego se cubrió la boca por haber pronunciado lo que pensaba

\- ¿Insensible? tú que hubieras hecho en esa situación? - dijo Kanda con tono amenazante - tal vez eres tan imbécil que podrías haber aceptado por su bien.

\- Lo siento, sé que era tu amigo y...

\- ¿tú qué hubieras hecho? si yo te dijera "Moyashi, me gustas, sal conmigo" ¿no serías sincero y me rechazarías?

Allen sintió que sus latidos se salían de control al escuchar aquello, sabía que no era en serio pero una parte de el comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, quería responderle pero sentía que si respondía un "no" estaría mintiendo y si aceptaba iba a enloquecer, sus labios comenzaron a tartamudear.

-Yo...

-¿Comprendes la situación en la que estás? dime entonces me aceptarías solo por lastima, por no herir mis sentimientos - acercaba mas su rostro - ¿Entonces permitirías que hiciera esto? - le besó y Allen quedo en shock. Kanda se separo como si nada.

-Espero que con esto te quede más que claro, Moyashi.

Kanda bajó las escaleras y dejó a Allen en el pasillo.

Sabía que una parte de él lo había hecho por probar un punto, pero ahora estaba acelerado, y cuando había tocado los labios de Allen su estómago había dado un vuelco. Allen tenía razón, lo mejor era mantenerse a distancia. Si Alma los hubiera visto, seguramente su situación empeoraría.

Allen entró en la habitación y rápidamente tendió el futón para ocultarse bajo las cobijas. Kanda lo había besado y aunque parecía no haberlo hecho con ningún sentimiento, su corazón estaba a mil, sus mejillas rojas y aún sentía la calidez de los labios de Kanda sobre los suyos.

* * *

 **NOTAS: las cosas comienzan a complicarse, Neah metiéndole cizaña a Alma,¿ el Moyashi y Kanda sincerando sus sentimientos? Cómo reaccionará Alma? Un poltergeist en el siguiente capítulo? Sépanlo en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Agradezco que hayan seguido hasta el final Catfight, a este fic le quedan unos cuantos capítulos más de vida así que no se preocupen porque también pronto estaré subiendo uno de mis nuevos proyectos con una trama bien enredada.**


	12. Chapter 12

**El exorcismo de Allen Walker**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yullen, CELOS.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Al rato escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y supuso que era Kanda. Se quedó bajo las mantas, lo que menos quería ahora era verle. Escuchó los pasos cruzar la habitación y la cama moverse, no le dirigió la palabra simplemente apagó las luces, se quedó allí pensativo. Alma no había vuelto aún, estaba preocupado, salió debajo de las mantas para asomarse a la ventana sin hacer ruido, no vio a Alma pero si al gato del vecino.

Kanda se quedó en la cama mirando al techo, no podía dormir, no podía levantarse y moverse, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho. Ahora Allen sabía que Alma estaba muerto por su culpa y eso seguramente lo estaba dejando en el mismo nivel que los Kamelot.

Por la mañana, Allen se despertó y decidió hacer el desayuno como disculpa por haberse metido en lo que no le importaba. No había visto a Alma.

\- no quemes la cocina, moyashi - dijo Kanda apareciendo a su lado y señalando el sartén.

Allen de inmediato movió el pan francés que preparaba.

\- No sé si te guste... pero es una de las pocas cosas que sé preparar - dijo sacando la rebanada de pan y poniéndole algunas fresas.

\- así - dijo Kanda evitando que pusiera cosas dulces sobre las tostadas

\- es una ofrenda de paz, prometo no volver a meterme en asuntos que son entre Alma y tú - dijo Allen lanzando otra rebanada al sartén.

Kanda suspiró y cortó un pedazo, lo olió y probó con precaución. No estaba mal.

-entonces tendré que disculparme... por el beso - dijo masticando

Allen trataba de voltear la rebanada de pan pero sólo consiguió tirarla fuera del sartén cuando escuchó la disculpa.

\- ¡ah! ¡Eso! no, no tienes que disculpaste ¡está bien! - dijo Allen nervioso

\- ¿estuvo bien? - dijo Kanda extrañado

\- Si ¡No! es decir no necesitas disculparte, no es que me importara o algo parecido - la cabeza de Allen estaba hecha un lío, no podía formular si quiera una oración coherente - Dejémoslo en que nada pasó.

Kanda entrecerró sus ojos

\- Bien - aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo, había tenido alguna esperanza de que al moyashi si le hubiera gustado pero suponía que Alma era motivo para ni siquiera pensar aquello.

\- No creo que Alma deba saberlo... ya sabes.

\- Ese beso pero ¿tampoco lo otro?

\- ¡¿que otro?! - dijo alterado. Kanda rió el mocoso no recordaba nada de nada.

\- tu... en el baño... sobre mi...

\- no, no, no, no ¡no! - dijo Allen tratando de parar a Kanda - eso tampoco - y volvió al sartén para que Kanda no viera su cara

\- Cuando Alma cruce - dijo Kanda - podríamos hablar de esto

\- sí, cuando Alma cruce - dijo Allen sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían

Kanda sonrió. El nerviosismo de Allen le hacía pensar que lo ocurrido entre ellos no le era indiferente.

Alma había regresado durante la conversación y se había escondido muy cerca para escuchar y ahora apretaba los puños con celos. Supo que Allen no era de fiar, como Neah le había dicho, y su querido Yuu le había traicionado, nunca pudo aceptar sus sentimientos pero en cambio parecía considerar a Allen.

Salió corriendo de la casa, lloraba, se sentía terriblemente herido, comenzó a subir el volumen de su llanto sin importar que los animales de la zona comenzaran a ladrar como locos. Una mano se posó en su hombro haciéndole parar un instante.

\- Vaya pero ¿qué te ha pasado? - era Neah.

\- N-nada - trataba de limpiar sus mejillas pero Neah se adelantó y puso la mano en su mejilla

\- ¿Han sido ellos?

Alma asintió llorando.

\- lamento haber sido tan acertado -dijo Neah frotando la cabeza de Alma - pero eso es lo que los vivos hacen, se olvidan de los muertos.

\- Yuu no es así - dijo Alma con rostro preocupado.

\- tal vez, pero ¿no quería que cruzaras? quiere sacarte de su vida. - dijo Neah tomándolo de la mano - siempre vemos a las personas malditas como las víctimas, pero Allen Walker ha sabido moverse para conseguir ayuda, conseguir a Kanda y conseguir que no estorbes.

Alma comenzaba a pensar que Neah tenía razón.

\- Es cierto… ellos están esperando que cruce para estar juntos, no entiendo por qué a Yuu le tiene que gustar Allen - las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo - Yo siempre estuve allí para él - Neah le abrazó acariciando su cabeza.

\- Ya, tranquilo ¿y si te dijera que hay una manera de solucionar tu problema? - Alma le miró confundido.

\- ¿Una manera?- tartamudeó.

\- Sí, si pudieras hacer que Allen salga de esa casa, me podría encargar de él - Alma se tensó entiendo a lo que se refería.

\- P-pero eso...

\- Yo te puedo ayudar si tú me ayudas. Solo tiene que parecer una casualidad ¿qué me dices?

\- pero... si le hacen daño, Yuu...

\- ¿qué te hace pensar que le haremos daño? - dijo Neah poniendo un dedo sobre la boca de Alma - estará en un buen lugar, con gente que le enseñará a usar sus habilidades. No necesitará la ayuda de Kanda, y no se verán más.

Alma lo pensó un momento. Hasta ahora, Neah no había hecho nada sospechoso. Incluso lo estaba apoyando.

\- Sí, lo puedo sacar de la casa - dijo Alma limpiándose la nariz con la manga

\- bien, estaré esperando tu señal - le sonrió a Alma - verás como todo vuelve a ser como antes.

\- Entonces... mañana al atardecer - dijo decidido y Neah sonrió complacido.

Alma volvió a casa, de alguna manera sentía que todo iba a estar bien. Yuu ya no estaría con Allen, todo volvería a la normalidad, como debía ser pues después de todo, la ayuda de Kanda no era necesaria para Allen Walker. En la sala, su amigo miraba la televisión con un aire ausente, subió a la habitación encontrando a Allen echado en el futon.

\- ¿Alma? ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados preocupado - Alma se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Yo... salí a dar una vuelta, es que el gato del vecino me aburría y fui a jugar con otras mascotas - Allen rió - Había un perro así de grande- hizo un gesto con sus manos.

\- Parece que te divertiste mucho.

\- ¿Y tú que has hecho? - no quería escucharlo en realidad, ya lo imaginaba.

\- Nada, Bakanda trató de enseñarme a manejar mi energía espiritual pero soy muy malo, parece que en realidad no estoy hecho para esto - soltó un suspiro.

\- Entonces... si nunca encuentras la manera de librarte de "ellos" ¿te vas a quedar a vivir aquí para siempre?

\- ¡¿Eh?! Por supuesto que no, en cualquier momento debo volver a mi vida, además cuando regrese a la escuela habrá muchas cosas pendientes – pensó que vendrían muchos dolores de cabeza - Me pregunto si mi tutor estará en casa, debe estar molesto.

\- ¡oh! ¡Es cierto! ¿No le has llamado?- dijo Alma sentándose en la cama de Kanda

\- lo intenté, pero su celular parece estar fuera de servicio y el teléfono de la casa fue suspendido porque no lo pagué - dijo riendo algo apenado - supongo que tendré que enfrentar las consecuencias

\- ¡pero tu casa está muy cerca de aquí! podrías ir a verle rápidamente y volver. No he visto señales de los Kamelot en días - dijo Alma sonriendo

\- No podría, si Neah está por ahí, podría llamar a los demás.

\- Todo el trabajo que el señor Tiedoll ha puesto en ocultar tu aroma ha funcionado, la verdad es que ya no puedo detectarte, hueles muy raro - dijo riendo.

\- Bueno es verdad - dijo Allen oliendo su brazo, aun sentía el aroma de las hierbas en su piel – pero Kanda no me dejará salir.

-¡Jo! ¡Allen tampoco tienes 5 años!

\- Sin embargo tendría que esquivarlo.

\- Si sales por el patio trasero. Yuu no te verá - en parte Alma tenía razón, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, sólo sería un momento fuera de la casa y volvería - Yo iré contigo- se ofreció y entonces Allen no tuvo más dudas.

Allen bajó con cuidado las escaleras a la señal de Alma quien le indicaba que no había peligro, la puerta del patio trasero estaba abierta, allí estaba el gato del vecino que comenzó a maullar ante la presencia de Alma, avanzaron hasta llegar al límite de la propiedad y salieron de la barrera con cierta sensación en el cuerpo.

\- ¡Vamos! - Alma tomó su mano y Allen no dudó en seguirle confiado.

Ambos corrieron con precaución, evitando los lugares comunes. Una calle antes de llegar a casa, esperó entre los arbustos a que Alma revisara los alrededores para determinar si era seguro.

Vio al fantasma alejarse y comenzó a trazar lo que haría en cuanto entrara pues aunque su tutor estuviera ahí, tomaría algo de ropa y dinero para regresar con los exorcistas. Era un hecho que no le molestaba usar la ropa de Kanda, le quedaba grande pero tenía su aroma, sin embargo, también era un hecho que se sentía como un vividor al no dar un centavo al señor Tiedoll por su estancia.

Alma apareció dando buenas noticias estaba despejado y su tutor se encontraba en casa. Allen siguió y entró por la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¿Cross? - dijo caminando a la sala.

Alma se había quedado atrás. Allen notó lo silencioso que estaba el lugar, ni siquiera los pájaros hacían alboroto. En la sala no vio rastro de su tutor y pensó que debía estar en su habitación.

-¿Cómo has estado Allen? -se giró rápidamente al escuchar esa voz.

\- ¡N-Neah!

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo – dijo acercándose con confianza - Dime ¿decidiste venir con nosotros? - dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Allen no prestaba atención a sus palabras, trataba de encontrar una manera de escapar.

Mientras armaba una ruta y miraba discretamente hacia la salida, sintió que alguien le tomaba por la espalda.

\- Vaya chico, sí que nos has dado trabajo - Allen apenas pudo ver al hombre que le tenía inmovilizado, éste colocó un pañuelo en su rostro con una aroma fuerte y en medio del forcejeo sintió como su cuerpo se adormecía debilitándose. Lo último que vio, fue a Alma observando desde la cocina.

\- Bien hecho- Neah se acercó dándole una palmada en el hombro - Un trato es un trato. Alma miró como aquel hombre llevaba a Allen al interior de un automóvil negro. Se decía a sí mismo que no había hecho nada malo.

Alma vio el auto alejarse mientras Road se despedía de él con una sonrisa y agitando la mano con energía.

Volvió corriendo a casa de Kanda y entró con prisa. Si había hecho las cosas bien ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable? Él seguía en el sofá, sin darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Ya no podía lamentarse, estaba hecho, y lo que ahora debía preocuparle era recuperar a su amistad.

Abrió el refrigerador y tomó una lata de té verde, concentrándose la llevó hasta el sofá y la puso frente a Kanda.

\- ¿Alma? - dijo Kanda y él movió la lata como si esta asintiera - gracias - dijo el otro recibiéndola y abriéndola.

Alma se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza su hombro. Se quedó quieto al sentir cierto frio pero decidió dejarlo así pensando que no debía ser tan duro con el fantasma. El programa que veía y el té se terminaron. Alma observó con nervios como Kanda apagaba la televisión.

Hizo la cena y pensando que Allen estaba dormido, sirvió dos platos y subió las escaleras.

\- ¡Yuu espera! - Alma trató de detenerlo pero no lo alcanzó cuando abrió la puerta descubriendo que Allen no estaba.

Kanda puso la bandeja en el escritorio y llamó a la puerta del baño sin recibir respuesta, cuando abrió, estaba vacío.

\- ¿Dónde se metió? - algo le molestaba, comenzó a buscar en las otras habitaciones mientras Alma se impacientaba.

\- Alma ¿sabes dónde está el moyashi? – el fantasma tomó un trozo de papel y garabateó lo mejor que pudo: "No lo sé".

Siguió buscando e incluso llamó un par de veces pero nadie contestó. Comenzó a temer que el moyashi hubiese salido de casa.

\- ¡Alma! ¿el moyashi salió de la casa? - preguntó aunque no sabía si Alma estaba con él.

\- lo siento Yuu - dijo Alma mostrándole el papel que había escrito antes.

\- ese idiota

Kanda tomó el teléfono y llamó a su abuelo.

\- viejo, el moyashi no está aquí - dijo con urgencia y esperó un momento - iré a su casa, con suerte fue allá - de inmediato hizo un sonido de frustración - ¡no puedo esperar! si está en su casa y lo atrapan al regreso estará acabado - gruñó y colgó el teléfono con molestia.

Alma lo veía moverse por todos lados recolectando cosas para su mochila de "batalla". Quería decirle que no debía preocuparse, que Allen estaba seguro, pero entonces eso lo descubriría. Trataba de parar a Kanda, le tomaba del brazo pero él lo jaló fácilmente e incluso lo empujó un par de veces.

\- ¡yo estoy aquí! ¡Allen no va a volver! ¡Quédate conmigo! - dijo y sin querer hizo estallar una ventana.

Kanda miró hacia donde creía que podía estar Alma.

\- Estas enojado ¿no? - Kanda comenzó a hablarle - ¿No quieres que vaya por él?

Alma apretó los puños dio vuelta al papel, con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a remarcar una palabra negra y grande: "No"

\- Entones ¿ahora odias al moyashi?

"Quiero que sea como antes"

Kanda entrecerró sus ojos.

\- ¿Está con "ellos"? Alma ¿qué hiciste? - notó cierto tono de decepción por parte de Kanda, no era lo que esperaba.

"Ellos lo ayudarán" escribió Alma tan rápido como pudo.

\- ¡eres un tonto! ¿¡Crees que los exorcistas se equivocarían respecto a una familia que vive entre espectros!?- dijo Kanda muy enojado - ¡Que el moyashi no esté no hará que las cosas sean como antes! ¡Estás muerto Alma! - dio un puño a la mesa y salió de la casa.

El fantasma trató de escribir una disculpa pero Kanda no prestó atención, lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirlo con desesperación.

Kanda fue a casa de Allen esperando encontrar alguna pista, había algunos objetos destruidos, la ventana rota como Allen habia dicho la otra vez, Alma entro a la casa algo apenado, buscó encender las luces en un intento por ayudar.

\- ¿A donde lo llevaron? - Alma no sabía que responder, desconocía por completo los detalles.

\- ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? - Alma buscó donde escribirle.

"No sé a dónde lo llevaron"

\- ¿Puedes seguir su olor?

¿Acaso creía que era un perro? El aroma herbal que desprendía Allen había quedado impregnado en el lugar. De repente se escucho el sonido los vidrios rotos junto a unas pisadas.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi casa? - ambos se giraron al ver a un hombre pelirrojo en la entrada.

\- Soy… amigo de Allen - dijo Kanda sintiéndose un poco raro de decir el nombre del moyashi y sobre todo al establecer que eran cercanos.

\- ¿y por eso entras así? no sé dónde está ese mocoso, pero si lo ves, dile que lo voy a matar cuando vuelva – sus ojos se abrieron cuando miró la ventana - tú rompiste mi ventana - dijo acercándose con furia.

\- Claro que no - dijo molesto, ahora también tenía que pagar por lo que los Kamelot habían hecho.

\- Espero que tengas el dinero para pagarla - Cross le tomó del cuello de la camisa.

\- Tsk, ya le dije que no rompí la ventana ¡viejo idiota! - le dio un empujón.

Kanda estaba dudando si decirle lo que realmente había pasado con el moyashi, era su tutor legal después de todo.

\- Te crees que tienes muchas agallas para hablarle así tus mayores. Si conoces al mocoso, debes saber dónde está.

\- Lo secuestraron – Cross levantó una ceja y se echó a reír.

\- ¿Quiénes? ¿Extraterrestres?

* * *

 **NOTAS: Lamento la espera, he tenido mucho trabajo y muchos eventos que consumen mis fuerzas. Debo aclarar que nos acercamos al final de esta historia, aún faltan capítulos, pero quiero prevenirlos pues vienen giros. Besos y abrazos, mil gracias por sus reviews pues aunque no los conteste, siempre los leo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**El exorcismo de Allen Walker**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yullen, CELOS.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

\- No sea idiota - se le escapó a Kanda - La familia Kamelot se lo llevó.

Cross parecía indignado por la forma en la que Kanda le hablaba pero la mención de los Kamelot llamó su atención.

\- Imbécil, ¿dijiste "Kamelot"? Un mocoso afeminado como tú conoce a esa familia de locos?

\- sí, dije Kamelot, ¿o es que la edad le dejó sordo?

\- Vaya no pensé que realmente fueran por el mocoso.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

\- Tengo algunas cuentas pendientes con ellos, aunque no pensé que metieran al mocoso en nuestros asuntos - se echó en el sofá.

Entonces Kanda comenzaba a pensar que no todo era una mera coincidencia.

\- ¿Lo tomaron como forma de pago?

\- No lo sé, nunca llegué a un acuerdo con ellos, además el mocoso nunca estuvo a la vista pero supongo que el dinero compra cualquier información.

\- ¿Entonces qué piensa hacer? ¿va a dejar al Moyashi solo?

\- ¿Moyashi? - rió un momento - Realmente no quisiera pensar en ello, pero supongo que Mana nunca me lo perdonaría - sacó un cigarro y lo llevó a su boca.

Kanda recibió una llamada, su abuelo estaba cerca.

\- Viejo, estoy con el tutor del Moyashi - dijo Kanda - no sé si pueda ayudar en algo, pero conoce a los Kamelot

\- No los conozco, sólo les debo dinero - dijo dando una calada intensa, Kanda rodó los ojos.

\- Sí, estaremos en la entrada - dijo Kanda y colgó.

\- Mi abuelo vendrá por nosotros, iremos por Allen.

\- ¿Cuál es la prisa?- dijo Cross buscando en la alacena - De todas maneras no tengo el dinero, tengo que hacer unas llamadas y... tal vez en unos días.

Kanda se mordió el labio inferior - Dudo que tengamos tanto tiempo, mi abuelo le explicará.

Cross se encogió de hombros y le siguió cuando llegó el abuelo de Kanda.

\- Un placer conocerle, soy Froi Tiedoll - extendió su mano y Cross solo dejó que el humo de su cigarro saliera por la ventanilla del automóvil.

\- Cross Marian.

\- Agradecería que no fumara en el auto - Cross hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Llegaron a la casa de Kanda, Cross observó con curiosidad la particular decoración de la casa.

\- El mocoso no deja de involucrarse con gente extraña, ¿y bien quienes son ustedes?

\- Somos exorcistas, ha sido una tradición que ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia - le sirvió una taza de té.

\- ¿Con que exorcistas? - miró la taza con desagrado - Prefiero Whisky.

El resto de la conversación fue acompañada de risas de Cross y ganas de matar de Kanda e incluso Tiedoll por lo escéptico del hombre. Pero al final, y como a Cross no le molestaba la aventura decidió "seguirles la corriente" y lo anunció haciendo sentir al señor Tiedoll, por primera vez en su vida, alterado y con ganas de defender su oficio.

Tiedoll había aclarado que, aunque había acudido a varias casas y con varios colegas, nadie parecía interesado en tal enfrentamiento. Kanda odiaba el asunto, durante años había evitado mezclarse con cosas sobrenaturales y ahora se sentía atraído por un chico maldito, que veía fantasmas y que su amigo muerto había entregado a un grupo de locos ocultistas.

\- ¿Entonces dices que los Kamelot andan en prácticas extrañas? Creo que esto es demasiado para mí, no es un asunto que realmente me agrade.

\- ¿Entonces vas a dejar solo al Moyashi? - dijo Kanda algo desesperado.

\- Aunque quisiera no puedo, hice una ridícula promesa.

-Sabemos que no es fácil pero quisiéramos contar con su apoyo.

\- Que mas me queda.

Kanda sintió que la presencia de Alma se había alejado de el por un momento, deicidio alejarse un momento de la conversación.

-¿Alma?

"Lo siento tanto Yuu"

Por lo temblorosa que parecía la escritura de seguro Alma debía estar pasándola mal, quisiera culparlo de todo pero no podía, suficiente tenia con haber llevado a Alma hasta ese punto.

-Necesito tu ayuda, necesitamos, el viejo y yo no podemos solo con esto. Alma miro la expresión calmada de Kanda no parecía enojado.

"Esta bien, te ayudare. Después podre irme en paz" A Kanda le tomo por sorpresa esto último.

Allen despertó en una cama enorme. Su cabeza dolía y se sentía mareado. Cuando logró enfocar se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación muy lujosa, con una decoración antigua y alguien le había puesto un traje.

Se levantó, del otro lado de su cama estaba Road, jugando con su celular.

\- buenos días! - dijo dejando caer su celular y abrazándolo - o noches, no importa. Estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí ahora eres parte de la familia.

\- ¿Parte de la familia? - Allen retrocedió -No debería estar aquí, no acepté venir.

\- Oh vamos Allen! hay tantas cosas por hacer, muchos desharían estar en tu posición- Allen no parecía convencido.

-¿Por qué yo?- Road sonrió.

\- Por esto- le tomo le acaricio la mejilla.

-Tu dijiste que me ayudarían a cerrar la sesión.

-Y eso haremos. Deberías confiar más en nosotros, no sé qué te haya dicho esos exorcistas pero de seguro ellos no podrían ayudarte, no tienen el poder.

\- Road deja de molestar a nuestro invitado.

\- ¡Tyki eres tan aburrido! - inflo sus mejillas.

-Mucho gusto soy Tyki Mikk - Allen rápidamente le reconoció, era quien le había traído a esa casa. Tyki vio el rostro desconfiado de Allen - Mis disculpas por lo de hace un rato, Allen, pero era necesario que vinieras con nosotros. Te parece si bajas a cenar, hay otros miembros de la familia que quieres conocerte.

\- Preferiría que no - dijo Allen con desconfianza.

\- No tienes otra opción - dijo Road besando su mejilla haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera

\- Vamos Allen - dijo Tyki extendiéndole la mano

Allen no tomó la mano de Tyki pero bajó de la cama y fue escoltado por las escaleras hasta el comedor.

\- Somos los primeros en llegar - dijo Road cruzándose de brazos con molestia

\- No deben tardar, los demás están haciendo los preparativos para cerrar la sesión - dijo Tyki

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Allen

\- Nosotros no perdemos tiempo - dijo Tyki tomando su lugar.

\- Que pasara cuando cierre la sesión? me dejaran ir a casa? -pues a Allen todo le parecía demasiado bueno, vio a Road intercambiar miradas con Tyki.

\- Por supuesto chico, verás solemos hacer obras de caridad, velamos por el bienestar de la sociedad en general.

Road trataba de contener una risilla al ver que Tyki había captado la atención de Allen y al parecer el otro no dudaba de momento.

\- Quien es este niño Road - una voz chillona se les unió. Allen vio en la silla al lado de Road una sombrilla pero no era una sombrilla común, de eso quedó convencido cuando le vio hablar nuevamente.

\- Allen este es Lero, es como parte de la familia.

\- ¿E-es un fantasma?

\- No, Lero no es un ente tan básico - su explicación se vio interrumpida cuando comenzaron a llegar las demás personas a la mesa, Allen se sentía algo nervioso entre tanta gente desconocida aunque le prometían ayudar sentía unas inmensas ganas de escapar, y ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a Neah.

\- Bien creo que somos todos - dijo Tyki suspirando - demos la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia, Allen Walker - dijo y todos aplaudieron.

Poco a poco fue presentando a cada miembro de la familia. Algunos lo miraban divertidos, otros con algo de incredulidad y unos más con seriedad.

\- Mucho gusto- dijo Allen tratando de mantener la calma.

\- El jefe de la familia está arreglando los detalles para cerrar su sesión- dijo Tyki con una sonrisa - ya lo ha hecho más de una decena de veces, es un experto- todos sonrieron ante lo dicho.

Allen comenzaba a sentirse algo fuera de lugar, Tyki lo había presentado como el nuevo miembro de su familia, ¿por qué razón? algo no le comenzaba a gustar.

Todo quedo en silencio de repente cuando entro quien debía ser el cabeza de la familia, ahora que lo pensaba iba a conocer a aquella persona de la cual solo pocos sabían, que clase de persona seria? Todos se levantaron de la mesa, el tuvo que hacerlo siguiendo su protocolo, vio aquel hombre de traje elegante, tenía una expresión amable en su rostro mientras los saludaba para tomar su lugar en la mesa.

\- Veo que tenemos a un nuevo miembro- su mirada se clavo en Allen quien se sobresalto un poco y saludo algo torpe.

\- Conde, este es Allen Walker el muchacho del que le habíamos hablado.

\- Es un placer conocerte Allen.

-N-no el placer es mío, Conde.

\- Oh, sin tanta formalidad, puedes decirme Adam- Allen se quedo callado y asintió, el conde pidió que la cena fuera servida y enseguida los sirvientes entraron al comedor con los carritos y comenzaron a servir.

La comida lucía deliciosa, por un momento pensó en que debería aprovechar y comer todo lo que pudiera pero todos en la mesa tenían tan poco en los platos y modales tan precisos que no podía comportarse como si nunca hubiese comido.

Allen observó un poco a todos, pero él que más llamó su atención fue el jefe de la familia. Parecía amable y de buen humor, Road charlaba con él e incluso lanzaba a su plato los vegetales que no le gustaban. Todos parecían conocerse bien, no había un ambiente de solemnidad a pesar de los modales, se percibían como una gran familia y Allen debía aceptar que extrañaba eso.

Siguió degustando la comida, realmente todo estaba tan delicioso, ahora que lo pensaba Alma y Kanda debían estar juntos, no estaba enojado con Alma por haberle entregado prácticamente a los Kamelot pero suponía que era lo mejor después de todo el no quería abandonar a Kanda, aunque Kanda le dejó entrever que podría haber una posibilidad de "algo" sentía que estaba en medio de un asunto que no le concernía y que Alma cada vez estaría mas incomodo con su presencia.

\- ¿Sucede algo con la comida chico? - Tyki le preguntó al ver que había dejado de comer por un momento.

\- No, está muy buena, solo estaba pensando...

-No debes preocuparte de nada chico, solo disfrútalo - eso quisiera si no sintiera cierta incomodidad, no tenia manera de huir siquiera, desconocía por completo esa casa.

\- Deberías olvidarlo todo Allen, a Kanda Yuu, Alma Karma, ahora estas aquí - Allen escuchó una voz detrás de él junto a unas manos sobre sus hombros, era Neah.

\- disfruta esta comida - dijo Neah sentándose al lado de Allen - como extraño el sabor de la carne, eres muy afortunado Allen, todos los vivos lo son - dijo olfateando su plato.

Desde la cabeza de la mesa, Adam levantó como una seña para Neah y él levantó la suya con una sonrisa.

Allen recordó la investigación que Kanda había hecho. Sus cálculos no podían fallarle, Neah había vivido durante la juventud del conde y ya tenía décadas muerto. Tal vez así sería la vida de Alma con Kanda, siendo amigos por años... y ahora que lo pensaba, lamentaba no tener cabida en sus vidas.

-Vamos Allen quiero ver una sonrisa - Neah notó cierto deje de tristeza en el albino.

Allen trató de forzar una sonrisa, no quería causar más problemas pero la presencia de Neah le inquietaba, Neah tomó asiento al lado del Conde y todo siguió con normalidad, ya habían servido el postre y sentía que no tenia espacio para nada más.

\- Esto, donde queda el baño - le pidió discretamente a Tyki el cual se ofreció a guiarlo - N-no es necesario que me acompañe.

-Tranquilo chico, no quisiera que te perdieras.

La casa era enorme y era probable que sin la incómoda guía de Tyki se hubiese perdido. La casa también era hermosa, antigua y quizá era por eso que el ambiente se sentía tan pesado y tenía la impresión de que en cada esquina alguien lo observaba.

Tyki esperó fuera del baño.

\- Espero que no se entere de lo que pasa... - dijo Tyki para sí mismo.

Allen se enjuago la cara, no se acostumbraba del todo a ese ambiente, todos parecían tan amable pero sentía que habla algo raro, Allen escucho a alguien hablar con Tyki afuera, no entendió bien por el sonido de la llave, solo escucho sus pasos alejarse por un momento, se asomo al pasillo notando que estaba solo.

Sabía que no era de buena educación humear en casa ajena pero decidió ir en sentido contrario con la esperanza de encontrar el tablero en alguna habitación. Vio cuidadosamente en algunas habitaciones vacías pero no había rastro de aquel objeto, entonces en una de las habitaciones escucho una conversación, pensó que debía seguir pero entonces la mención de su nombre le dejo helado.

-Todo está listo, esta noche el amo Neah regresara con ayuda de ese niño - era la voz de una mujer.

\- Apenas lo pude ver, pero que chico tan afortunado, entregar su cuerpo al amo debe ser todo un honor.

\- Aunque tenga ese aspecto tan raro - decía uno

\- Tendremos que acostumbrarnos, de aquí en más será el aspecto del amo Neah.

Allen se quedó helado. Jamás le habían dicho que eso sería parte de cerrar la sesión y con certeza podía imaginar que esa nunca fue la intención de sus... anfitriones.

Decidió que era momento de salir de ahí. Con prisa comenzó a buscar una salida recorriendo los pasillos y tratando de evitar a toda costa cruzarse con alguno de los Kamelot o algún sirviente.

Alma lo había entregado sin pensar, no podría creer nunca que sabiendo los planes que tenían para él lo hubiera traicionado. Se juró a sí mimo perdonarle si salía de ahí.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no podría lograr escabullirse sin que lo vieran, así que abrió una habitación esperando poder salir por la ventana.

Aquella habitación a la que entró estaba hermosamente decorada, no se detuvo a admirarla mucho y abrió la ventana dándose cuenta que estaba en un segundo piso, le dio cierto vértigo lanzarse así como si nada, con algo de pena tuvo que volver por las sabanas de aquella cama y como en las películas hacer un nudo a la pata de la cama y salir como si fuera un criminal, escuchó algunos ladridos pensó que lo Kamelot podrían tener "mascotas" en su patio, se tensó de pensar en ellos.

De pronto comenzó a sentir como su soga improvisada comenzaba a perder fuerza, vio cerca de el lo que parecía ser una mariposa mordisqueando la sabana. Una mariposa no podía morder algo... fue entonces que notó que aquella no era una mariposa común, tenía como cuerpo una cabeza de calabera, trató de espantarla pero la mariposa hizo su trabajo y comenzó a caer.

Pensó que estaba perdido cuando sintió que unos brazos habían detenido su caída.

\- Vaya, vaya chico, te quito la mirada por un segundo y ya tratas de escapar?

-He cambiado de opinión, creo que lo mejor será dejar la sesión como está - dijo bajando de los brazos de Tyki - agradezco su hospitalidad pero no quiero correr el riesgo - dijo sonriendo y tratando de ser lo más educado posible aunque estaba nervioso y temeroso.

\- no es una opción, creo que ya sabes por dónde va esto. No puedo dejar que te vayas - dijo y lo sometió haciéndole caminar dentro de la casa. Allen se trató de resistir pero Tyki lo tomó de la nuca y le mostró el jardín.

\- Jamás podrías salir de aquí - Allen vio como de entre los matorrales y detrás de los árboles se alzaban todo tipo de criaturas con aspecto siniestro y ojos feroces, algunos se arrastraban y como aquel que habían visto en la escuela, otros eran rápidos, pero todos emitían una extraña sensación y sus voces eran como susurros en sus oídos.

Allen dejo de forcejear y se dejo guiar al interior de la casa.

\- ¿Que es lo piensan hacer conmigo?

\- Que conste que esto no es por mi chico, es más bien capricho del Conde.

\- Pero ¿por qué yo? como pueden hacer algo como esto?

\- Chico tienes mala suerte la verdad, desde que tomaste ese tablero tu destino se decidió, lo que invocaste aquella noche no fue ni más ni menos que el alma de Neah y el te marco para que sirvieras de huésped. Tu cuerpo esta maldito - Allen sintió que se quedaba sin aire entonces todo eso era por Neah - No puedes escapar así que solo acepta tu destino- Allen comenzó a derramar lagrimas ya desesperado -Vamos no llores me harás sentir culpable- limpio con su mano su mejilla.

\- Si te sientes culpable ¿por qué lo haces? - dijo Allen mirando al piso

\- esta familia no da muchas opciones... pero no te enfades con nosotros, el que te entregó fue ese niño.

\- ¿Alma sabía lo que pasaría?

\- claro - mintió Tyki para distraer a Allen - y lo más probable es que el exorcista también lo supiera, esa marca en tu ojo es inconfundible. No importa qué camino recorrieras, ibas a terminar aquí.

Estaba tan impresionado y triste. Había creído que Alma era inocente y era su amigo. Y también pensaba en Kanda, que lo había hecho creer que podría salir del problema.

\- ¡Allen! - Road llegó corriendo tomándolo del brazo - ¿Donde te habías metido? estaba preocupada.

\- El chico necesitaba aire fresco - dijo ante el silencio de Allen.

\- Bueno no importa, vamos a mi habitación - Allen se quedó quieto.

\- ¿A tu habitación? - ir a la habitación de una chica no creía que estuviera bien.

\- ¡Si! vamos a tomar el té, los preparativos no estarán listos hasta mañana.

\- Es cierto, mañana hay luna llena - dijo Tyki con una mano sobre su barbilla - Tranquilo disfruta tu estadía - le dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- ¡Tyki tu también! - ella le tomó la mano.

\- ¿Pero no es tarde para tomar el té? - preguntó Allen.

\- Es solo una ceremonia simbólica, además no la querrás hacer enojar, ¿no?

Allen vio a la niña. Le sonreía pero su mano se sentía fría. Le daba la impresión de que su carácter era sólo una actuación y que en realidad era diferente pero que debía hacer lo que se esperaba de un niño.

Entraron en su habitación, donde ya estaba puesta una pequeña mesa, había té en tazas adornadas y antiguas, había postres y tres sillas libres, la cama, la alfombra, los sillones y casi cada rincón de los estantes estaban llenos de animales de felpa que iban de lo típico a lo extraño en sus formas.

Road les pidió que se sentaran y sirvió el té. La habitación era bonita, Allen al recorrió con la mirada y se dio cuenta que sobre ellos, en lugar de una lámpara o candelabro había una multitud de velas iluminando el lugar, todas ellas terminaban en punta, como la que había roto su ventana ese día en casa.

Road comenzó a armas su fiesta de té, en una de las sillas habían algunos peluches entonces vio la sombrilla parlante quejarse de su tardanza.

\- Tenía que ir por Allen - le dijo ella. - He preparado el mejor te- mostró su tetera de una porcelana tan elegante, Allen vio la taza frente a el ser servida, luego ella le sirvió a Tyki y los demás peluches y por último a Lero. Allen se quedo viendo el té por un momento, vio a Tyki beberlo y entonces pensó que era seguro, tenía un sabor tan delicado y refinado a comparación del té que solía beber en casa de Kanda. - Te gusto? - Road pregunto emocionada.

\- Si, esta delicioso.

\- Me alegra, puedes estar tranquilo no te haría nada, me disculpo por lo que ocurrió en tu casa- dijo algo apenada.

\- No es necesario.

\- No la consientas. Si no la haces responsable de sus actos hará lo que sea contigo - dijo Tyki sorbiendo su te.

-¡Tyki! - grito - ¡Eso es mentira Allen, además no te haría nada! si lo hiciera Neah se enojaría mucho.

\- ¿Sólo por eso? - dijo Allen algo ofendido por conocer el valor que ahora tenía su cuerpo y no su vida - podrían conseguir a otro.

\- No en realidad no, aunque creo que el Conde se verá como un pedófilo - dijo Road riendo un poco y levantando la charola con galletas para que sus invitados tomaran

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? - Allen no captaba del todo a lo que se refería.

Tyki se aclaró la garganta llamando atención.

\- Digamos que el Conde y Neah poseen una relación muy cercana - Allen no caía aun en cuenta, recordando que Neah no figuraba como un miembro de la familia cuando estuvo investigándole parecía muy cercano - El conde no haría algo como esto por cualquier chico.

\- Entonces... ¿son amantes? - dijo con un nudo en la garganta, comprendiendo el tipo de relación especial que podrían tener.

-Así es.

Las mejillas de Allen se enrojecieron, entonces si aquello llegaba a suceder, Neah se quedaría con su cuerpo para poder estar al lado del conde.

\- Seguro estas imaginando lo que harán contigo.

\- ¿Qué?! no! quita eso de mi cabeza - Allen comenzó a tirar de su cabello - Entiendo que pueda amar a alguien pero... esto es demasiado.

\- Tienes idea de cuántos años tuvieron que esperar para volver a verse? - dijo Road - de todas maneras tu ya no estarás ahí para vero sentir.

-¡No seas cruel - dijo Tyki dejando su taza de té y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

\- Es la verdad, al menos no viviste mucho, no has perdido nada - dijo Road .

Allen la miró fijamente. esa niña parecía dulce pero tenía mucho veneno. En cierta forma tenía razón, ya había perdido a Mana, su única familia. Luego pensó en Kanda, aunque tampoco había pasado nada. No quería morir, ni tampoco darle su cuerpo a los Kamelot, pero parecía que no encontraba una motivación verdadera para negarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa chico? ¿ya te resignaste? - dijo Tyki al ver que Allen no había tratado de decir algo.

\- No sé - Allen comenzaba a pensar que ni siquiera tenía decidido que haría en el futuro, nada había tenido sentido para el sin Mana y cruzarse en el camino de Alma y Kanda solo era una coincidencia.

\- Creo que la fiesta se termina por hoy Road, creo que el chico necesita descansar - Tyki le tomó del brazo y Road se quejo ella quería jugar más con ellos.

Allen se había dejado guiar por Tyki a la habitación que le había sido asignada.

\- Bien, te dejo aquí chico, trata de no pensar mucho en eso y mucho menos en escapar - dijo con una sonrisa tratando de parecer amable.

Allen se despidió y cerró la puerta. - Como si pudiera pensar en escapar... - se echó en la cama, hacer algo tan temerario, toda idea sobre escapar se vio opacada por los espectros que habían en el jardín, no tenia agua bendita y dudaba que en esa casa hubiera, además que el entrenamiento que estuvo realizando con Kanda apenas podía controlar su energía espiritual y eso a base me baño con hierbas o extrañas infusiones - Quizás esto sea lo mejor...- se echó en la cama

* * *

 **NOTAS: A ver como Kanda y compañía salvaran al Moyashi de darse unos besos con el Conde?**


	14. Chapter 14

**El exorcismo de Allen Walker**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, drama y acción.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Cross se hallaba a las puertas de la mansión Kamelot. - buenos días- dijo con más cortesía de la que hubiese puesto cualquier otra mañana - vengo a ver a Tyki Mikk, dígale que soy Cross Marian - y le sonrió al portero.

El portero lo miró de arriba a abajo y fue hasta la casa con paso lento hasta encontrarse con una de las chicas de servicio y pasarle el mensaje. Cross miró desde la reja. Podían saltar y correr dentro, no había seguridad y el portero era un hombre mayor. Suspiró con fastidio, esos locos que se hacían llamar exorcistas le habían dicho que el jardín estaba lleno de espectros y que por eso debía meterse de esa manera, pero él no veía nada.

Allen se encontraba en el estudio de Tyki, desde temprano le había invitado para conversar un rato parecía tener algo de interés en el, Road no había despertado aún decía que dormía hasta tarde por cuestiones de belleza.

Allen había visto un mazo de póker en el escritorio de Tyki, no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco y Tyki le invitó una partida, la cual se comenzó a extender por horas cuando Allen ya había ganado lo suficiente como para dejar a la casa en bancarrota.

\- Realmente eres muy bueno con esto chico.

\- No es para tanto - dijo algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Quién te enseño? debe ser alguien admirable.

\- Pues... fue mi tutor - no dio más detalles, porque lo único que le había enseñado era a hacer trampas, de seguro Tyki estaría decepcionado de saber la verdad.

Alguien tocó la puerta, entonces una de las sirvientas entró acercándose apresuradamente a Tyki susurrándole algo al oído.

\- Señor...

\- Déjenlo pasar, llévenlo a la sala - dijo Tyki a la mujer para luego verle algo desanimado - Lo siento chico, podemos pausar la partida aquí, tengo un asunto que atender.

Tyki salió de la habitación. Allen vio su premio fingido. Tal vez había ganado mucho, pero no servía de nada. Se hizo hacia atrás en la silla y suspiró. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, por inercia había comenzado a imaginar la esfera que Kanda le había indicado. ¿Lo estaría buscando? Tal vez había sentido que se estaba librando de una carga, pasar el día encerrado con él, apostaba que le aburría. Pero Allen también se acordaba del beso. Se levantó y miró por la ventana. Casi le da un infarto al ver que su tutor estaba caminando hacia la casa.

\- ¿No puede ser? ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! - se tuvo que frotar los ojos para no creer que era una alucinación.

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido para él, vio la puerta de la habitación y se armó de valor para salir.

Cross llegó a una sala tan lujosa, con muebles que te invitaban a lanzarte sobre ellos, no dudó en comprobar la comodidad de las cosas caras, todo lujosamente decorado, se perdió viendo el candelabro por un momento mientras buscaba su caja de cigarrillos para estrenar ese cenicero tan peculiar en la mesa de centro.

\- Vaya, así que ya te pusiste cómodo.- Tyki había llegado.

\- Si, no está nada mal.

\- ¿Y qué te trae por acá? -Tyki tomó asiento frente a él.

\- Quiero un nuevo préstamo.

\- ¿He? ¿Uno nuevo? has pagado los anteriores, con los intereses que has acumulado no te alcanzara esta vida para pagarlos.

\- ¿Eso es un "no"? - preguntó con un tono burlón.

\- exactamente - dijo Tyki

\- no vengo con las manos vacías - dijo sacando una carpeta de su maletín y se las ofreció a Tyki

Tyki revisó los papeles y levantó una ceja con sorpresa.

\- ¿tienes casa? quién lo pensaría. Entones la tomaré como pago por todo lo que nos debes - dijo cerrando la carpeta.

\- verás, esa casa me la heredó un buen amigo, así que le tengo cierto cariño

\- lástima.

\- espera, mi propuesta es esta: jugaré la casa en una partida de póker contigo, si gano, me prestarás el valor de la casa, si tú ganas, puedes tomarla como pago - dijo Cross dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

Cross conocía un poco a Tyki Mikk y sabía que no se podría resistir a un juego, más aún si tenía posibilidades de ganar. Por otro lado, eso les daría tiempo al viejo y al chico afeminado de entrar en la casa.

Tyki sonrió - Está bien, será una sola partida- Cross rio al ver que iba en serio y tomo de una mesa cercana un mazo de cartas.

Kanda y Tiedoll habían logrado pasar desapercibidos para los espectros, la barrera que su abuelo había colocado en ellos los hacia indetectables pero sabían que el efecto duraría unas pocas horas. Tiedoll hablaba de lo malo que era irrumpir en casa ajena pero Kanda le callo diciéndole que no era momento.

Subieron las escaleras esperando encontrar las habitaciones, el pasillo le comenzó a desesperar al ver tantas puertas.

\- ¡Yuu! ¿Qué haces?- Tiedoll le detuvo antes de que abriera la primera puerta. - Si abrimos la puerta equivocada todo terminara aquí.

\- Tsk.

\- Alma- Tiedoll le llamo- Puedes identificar el aroma de Allen?- Alma trataba de reconocer el aroma herbal de Allen pero era tan extra*o, no era capaz de percibir algún olor. Kanda se comenzó a impacientar

\- Entonces hay que revisar, no podemos quedarnos viendo a los lados será cuestión de tiempo que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí.

Allen había salido de la habitación para ver lo que Cross tramaba. Se había perdido por los pasillos por unos minutos hasta que escuchó voces conocidas.

Kanda y Tiedoll habían abierto algunas puertas arriesgándose y por fortuna las encontraron vacías. Allen siguió las voces hasta que vio en medio del pasillo a Tiedoll, Alma y Kanda. No entendía cómo habían entrado, pero estaban a punto de abrir la habitación de Road y mandar todo al traste.

-¡No! - grito mientras corrió hacia ellos

\- Moyashi? - Kanda se sorprendió al verlo.

\- No abran esa puerta, es más deberíamos alejarnos de aquí... - dijo algo alterado.

\- Allen ¿estás bien? - Tiedoll le tomo el rostro como si quisiera verlo por su cuenta.

-E-estoy bien, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?-

\- ¡¿Como que hacemos aquí moyashi?! Hemos venido por ti - le tomo de los hombros bruscamente. Allen lo miro sorprendido, tanto se había resignado a que alguien le salvara que no pudo evitar sentir algo en su pecho, quería llorar pero se calmó.

\- pensé que no podían entrar - dijo Allen - el jardín está lleno de...

\- tu tutor está en eso, tuvieron que mantener a raya a los espectros para que entrara a la casa y aprovechamos con otro poco más de protección. - dijo Tiedoll mientras Kanda le ponía cosas encima, le untaba pastas olorosas y murmuraba palabras en otros idiomas.

\- ¿cómo sacaremos a Cross de aquí? - dijo cuando comenzaron a caminar con prisa de los pasillos.

\- dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver en esta casa - dijo Kanda tomando la mano de Allen para apresurarlo.

\- Pero... - comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, llegarían a la puerta y todo habría terminado. Entonces una vela se clavó en la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van?

Allen tembló al escuchar la voz de Road que venía en pijama sobándose los ojos algo somnolienta.

\- ¡Road! ¡Esos intentan escapar! - Lero habló señalando a los intrusos.

\- ¿Allen eso es cierto? ¿Cómo te vas a ir? sabes que no puedes - Kanda comenzó a mascullar algunos improperios - Además quiero conocer a tus amigos - sonrió.

\- Lo siento pero el moyashi no se quedará un minuto más con ustedes - Kanda se puso delante de Allen.

\- Creo que tu no decides eso - Neah había llegado por el pasillo viéndole desde las escaleras - ¿Realmente creyeron que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta de que unos sucios exorcistas estaban aquí?

Kanda se encogió de hombros, sonrió y apretó la mano de Allen.

-Tu eres Neah? el mundo espiritual te tiene acabado - dijo Kanda y Allen se sorprendió

\- ¿puedes verlo?

\- es la casa, está llena de mierda espiritual - dijo Kanda sonriéndole a Alma que agitaba su mano con emoción.

\- no estás en posición de reír - dijo Neah acerándose - no pueden llevarse mi cuerpo -

\- así que de eso se trataba - dijo Tiedoll mirando a Neah - no deberías ser caprichoso, puedes tomar cualquier cuerpo.

\- para mí no funciona así viejo, él me invocó.

\- Entonces solo hay que exorcizarte solo eres un fantasma - Neah sonrió viendo a Allen.

\- Hablas mucho exorcista pero temo decirte que Allen y yo tenemos un contrato, su vida me pertenece en estos instantes, hay un vínculo entre su alma y la mía.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Allen se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- No soy un fantasma común, exorcista - Neah apareció repentinamente tras Allen. Kanda trató de apartarlo pero entonces las velas de Road le hicieron alejarse - Poco a poco su esencia desaparecerá - colocó sus manos en los hombros de Allen, que trataba de moverse pero era como si sus pies se negaran a hacerlo

Neah subió las manos por la nuca de Allen hasta lograr tomarlo del cabello, Allen se quejó un poco, lo obligaba a hacerse hacia atrás y tratar de soltarse rodeando sus manos.

\- tu vienes conmigo - comenzó a jalar.

Pero las manos de Neah se sentían extrañas, un ardor comenzó a recorrerlas y se llenaron de pústulas que se reventaban cuando Allen las frotaba para liberarse.

\- ¿¡qué me hiciste!? - gritó Neah aún aferrado.

Kanda trató de alcanzarlos jalando a Allen de un pie. Las oraciones y las cosas que había puesto sobre Allen ayudarían un poco, ahora Neah no podía tocarlo por un rato.

\- Maldito exorcista - Neah se quejó sosteniendo su mano - Ya estoy harto de sus juegos.

El candelabro se desprendió sobre Allen y Kanda, Kanda le empujó apenas logrando escapar.

\- Yuu! - Alma se iba a acercar cuando Neah le tomó del brazo.

\- Muy mal niño, teníamos un trato - le tocó con su mano herida produciéndole dolor. Tiedoll se iba a acercar para ayudarle pero las velas de Road le detuvieron.

Las velas comenzaron a atacarles, una de ellas logró atrapar la manga de la camisa de Tiedoll contra la pared. Kanda iba a atacar a la pequeña cuando ella posó cerca del cuello de su abuelo una de esas velas.

\- ¿Quieres que tu abuelo forme parte de nuestra familia? sería interesante tener el fantasma de un exorcista a nuestra disposición.

\- adelante niña, no tengo nada qué perder - dijo Tiedoll retando a Road

Allen tomó una de las velas que se habían enterrado en la pared y la puso cerca de su cuello.

\- déjalos ir o Neah se queda sin cuerpo - dijo Allen acercando la punta a su piel

\- deja eso moyashi - dijo Kanda tratando de ir hacia él pero Allen no parecía bromear ya que la vela había sacado una pequeña gota de sangre con su filo.

\- ¡mira lo que me hizo! - dijo Neah viendo como sus manos seguían escurriendo sobre el piso y cada vez se ponían peor - no voy a dejar ir a ese maldito exorcista.

Una puerta se abrió, se escucharon algunos pasos, y pronto vieron al Conde frente a ellos. Los miró a todos y suspiró.

\- ¿Pero qué está ocurriendo aquí? Road, Neah.

\- Estos exorcistas irrumpieron sin nuestro permiso - dijo Road.

\- ¡Adam! hay que acabar con estos sucios exorcistas. ¡Mira lo que me han hecho! - le mostro su mano herida.

\- Son ustedes los que tienen aquí secuestrado al moyashi! - grito Kanda.

El conde se aclaro la garganta y se acerco a Allen que sostenía ya de manera temblorosa la vela.- Vamos chico, suelta eso- le tomo la mano haciéndole soltar la vela. - Esto esta saliéndose de control - acaricio la mejilla de Allen - Tengo una petición para ti, Allen.

Allen asintió y el Conde le tomó del hombro para acercarse y hablarle al oído.

Kanda estaba muy nervioso, trataba de comportarse como si supiera lo que hacía pero ahora que el conde había salido no podía trazar un plan de escape, sobre todo porque desconocía su naturaleza.

Se lamentaba no haber hecho la cosas más rápido, no haberse interesado su suficiente en los deberes de un exorcista para tener más recursos y sobre todo, se lamentaba no haber cuidado al moyashi como debía.

Miró a su abuelo y este le negó la cabeza. Tenía razón, lo cierto era que Neah tenía razón, un lazo como el que tenía con Allen no podía desvanecerse tan fácil.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **He estado sepultada en trabajo, pero no me olvido de ustedes ;D. Agradezco su apoyo y paciencia. Espero que sigan conmigo esta historia hasta el final.**


	15. Chapter 15

**El exorcismo de Allen Walker**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, drama, acción, capitulo final.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

El conde se separo de Allen quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa, Kanda trataba de descifrar lo que le había dicho, ya desearía ser más fuerte para salir de esta situación.

\- Esta bien - dijo Allen desviando la mirada de Kanda - Puedes tomar mi cuerpo si es lo que quieres.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo Moyashi?!- gritó.

Neah sonrió empujando a Alma a un lado.

\- Es la decisión mas inteligente que pudiste hacer Allen- Neah poseyó el cuerpo de Allen, quien se quejo de dolor sintiendo como su cuerpo era tomado por aquella entidad.

\- ¡Bastardo!- Kanda comenzó a desesperarse y lanzo una de las velas hacia el conde pero este la esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- Esta es la voluntad de Allen- comenzó a reír Neah- Ahora podemos estar juntos Adam- Kanda desconocía por completo al Moyashi, era como si ya hubiera dejado de ser el, Neah se agarro al brazo del Conde.

Kanda mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose impotente, entonces su energía espiritual comenzó a acumularse, sin darse cuenta se estaba materializando con un gran resplandor.

\- ¿Qué es eso?! -chillo Road que apenas podía ver.

Kanda trató de lanzar su energía hacia Neah, pero el señor Tiedoll lo paró.

\- ¡Puedes dañar a Allen! - le gritó y Alma se lanzó sobre él recibiendo la concentración del ataque.

Alma estaba abrazado fuertemente y Kanda de inmediato se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos.

Neah no pudo evitar contener la risa al ver que Kanda en su error había exorcizado a Alma.

Kanda vio en shock como el cuerpo espiritual de Alma comenzaba de desvanecerse.

\- Alma...

\- Lo siento Yuu, todo esto ha sido mi culpa, esto era lo menos que podía hacer, hubiera querido quedarme un poco más - Kanda no podía formular una oración coherente - Salva a Allen ¿si?- dijo con una sonrisa apenas acariciando su rostro - Adiós Yuu.

\- ¡Alma!

\- Realmente patético, exorcista - negó mientras mantenía su sonrisa - Pero ha sido lo mejor ¿no? Allen y tu deseaban que cruzara.

\- Yuu - Tiedoll se acercó a Kanda que estaba como ido. Kanda sentía que lo había vuelto a hacer, había hecho daño a Alma de nuevo...

\- ¿Adam, te parece si termino con ellos? - preguntó Neah con una voz melosa.

-No - dijo el conde tomando la mano de Neah - Ese chico te ha prestado su cuerpo a cambio de dejarlos ir.

\- Pero...

\- Señor Tiedoll, llévese a su nieto, por favor - pidió con una expresión amable

\- ¡No! no me voy a ir sin el Moyashi - dijo Kanda cuando su abuelo lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a ir a la puerta.

\- debes hacer que el sacrificio de Allen valga. También llévense a ese hombre pelirrojo.

Kanda trató de correr hacia el cuerpo de Allen pero su abuelo le dio una bofetada.

\- Allen ya tomó su decisión - le dijo a su nieto - no hagas estupideces.

Kanda no podía aceptar eso, ¡no! ya había perdido a alguien que le importaba dos veces, no podía perder al Moyashi como si nada, solo dándose por vencido.

\- No... Alma me lo pidió, que salvara al Moyashi - Tiedoll le miró sorprendido, nunca había visto fuego en la mirada de Yuu, estaba decidido a llevarse a Allen con ellos como fuera.

\- Es obvio que ustedes los exorcistas no son personas de fiar - dijo Neah ante la negativa de Kanda.

\- Neah- dijo el conde en un tono de reproche - Yo he estado considerándolo... aunque te siga amando realmente ya no eres el mismo.

\- ¿Qué dices? - se soltó del conde - Si, he vuelto es por ti.

\- Lo sé - dijo el conde tomándolo de la barbilla - pero ninguno de los dos somos lo mismo.

\- No quieres estar conmigo... ¿hay alguien? - dijo Neah apretando los puños.

Para el conde era raro ver las expresiones de Neah y escuchar su forma de hablar en una voz y cuerpo diferente. Cuando lo había dejado por primera vez, ambos eran jóvenes y la despedida había sido apasionada, pero aunque había deseado que el momento en que Neah volviera llegara, ahora que lo tenía enfrente sentía nostalgia por lo que había sido.

\- Jamás hubo otro - le dijo y le besó la mejilla. Neah se estremeció pues hacía mucho que no sentía todo con tanta intensidad- mi familia fue un compromiso que tuve que cumplir.

Neah lo miro enojado, pensaba que sólo endulzaba sus palabras.

\- El chico sólo te ha prestado su cuerpo.

\- Esta noche cerraremos la sesión y me lo quedaré - dijo Neah

\- Tienes que cruzar – le cortó.

Neah se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar esas palabras .

\- Tiene que ser mentira, tu no me puedes pedir algo así- el conde no respondió y entonces Neah se enojo - Todo lo que he hecho por ti, para verte de nuevo - algunos trozos de cristal del candelabro volaron ferozmente hacia el conde pero las velas de Road lo repelieron.

\- ¡Te odio! - grito desesperado - Si tanto deseas que cruce entonces no te importara que me lo lleve conmigo - sonrió mostrando un trozo de cristal y lo coloco sobre su cuello sobre la herida que Allen se había hecho.

\- Vaya, vaya que desastre, Tyki llego seguido de Cross quien miraba escéptico toda la escena, noto que Tyki traía algo entre sus manos, ese era el tablero.

El conde aprovecho su descuido para quitarle el trozo de cristal.

\- Lo siento mi querido Neah, pero esto es lo mejor para ambos. - Neah le miro con sus ojos llorosos y se acerco dándole un tierno beso al conde quien recordó con nostalgia aquellos tiempos.

\- Tal vez nos encontremos pronto - dijo el conde abrazando a Neah y soltando algunas lágrimas con los ojos cerrados.

Tyki les pidió a todos que formaran un círculo en el suelo, en medio puso el tablero e hizo que Neah se pusiera al centro.

Neah se lanzó a los brazos del conde y le dio un beso largo y profundo. Kanda apretó los dientes y volteó hacia otro lado pues para él ese era el Moyashi besando a otro. Neah salió del cuerpo de Allen y el conde tuvo que atraparlo pues estaba inconsciente.

\- Neah, ¿podemos cerrar la sesión? - preguntó mirándolo fijamente

\- Si... -dijo Neah

Entonces el alma de Neah de desvaneció y con el tablero se había hecho añicos. Kanda se acerco tomando el cuerpo de Allen, el conde le dijo que estaba algo débil por la posesión

\- Casi no respira- dijo preocupado. -Moyashi- trato de llamarle pero no reaccionaba.

\- Su energía espiritual ha disminuido drásticamente, esto es grave- dijo Tiedoll.

\- ¿Quieres decir que el Moyashi morirá?

\- No estoy seguro... - dijo Tiedoll.

-Podrías compartir algo de tu energía espiritual - dijo Tyki - Poco a poco se recuperara- Kanda miro a Allen y entonces no dudo en tomar el consejo.

\- Llevémoslo a la habitación que usó anoche, ahí podrás hacerlo con calma - dijo Tyki guiando a Kanda quien llevaba en brazos al Moyashi.

Allen se sentía ligero, en ese momento estaba frío, pero Kanda recordaba lo cálido que era su cuerpo usualmente. Cuando entraron en la habitación, Tyki hizo a un lado los cojines y dejo que Kanda pusiera a Allen sobre ella.

Kanda nunca había tenido que compartir su energía, siempre estaba obligado a contenerla para no atraer presencias indeseables.

Buscó con la mirada a su abuelo pero él estaba en la puerta con cara preocupada.

\- permítanme ofrecerles té, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que Neah les hizo pasar - dijo el conde y les sonrió a todos.

Road protestó pero al final fue arrastrada por el conde quien le pedía dejar solos a Kanda y Allen.

\- ¿cómo... cómo se hace? - dijo Kanda mirando a Allen.

\- No hace falta que te enseñe ¿o sí? - dijo Tyki moviendo las cejas - Por tus dramáticas acciones diría que tu y el chico ya han practicado.

Kanda se quedó perplejo viendo a Tyki irse y dejarle completamente a solas.

Acaso todos ellos esperaba que ellos hicieran "eso", no puede ser! pensó ya sacudiendo la cabeza, además para el era impensable hacer algo como eso al Moyashi en ese estado, quizás estaba pensando de manera equivocada.

El Moyashi estaba muy pálido no podría darse el lujo de seguir meditando sobre lo que debía o no de hacer, se colocó sobre Allen detallando su cuerpo, la piel que apenas podía apreciar y que en un extraño impulso quiso tocar, tocó la mejilla de Allen sintiendo lo frio que estaba, besó sus labios en un intento de transmitirle algo de su energía, trataba de canalizar su energía para que fluyera al cuerpo del otro.

No notó ningún cambio. Se desesperó cuando besó al Moyashi un par de veces más y no ocurrió nada. Con algo de vergüenza, se acercó de nuevo y metió su lengua en la boca de Allen. Podía sentir que su boca aun era cálida y que tenía una suavidad que jamás había imaginado. Mordió los labios del Moyashi y siguió invadiendo con otro beso tan largo como el anterior. No lo había hecho intencionalmente, cuando besaba a Allen de esa forma tan profunda se le borraba todo de la mente, y no se dio cuenta que su energía en realidad estaba fluyendo hacia él y era bien recibida. Unos minutos después, el beso fue contestado y unas manos trataron de agarrar la nuca de Kanda.

\- ¡Moyashi!- dijo mirando como las manos del Moyashi caían -tengo sueño... - dijo Allen bostezando. Kanda se sintió aliviado al ver que funcionaba, pero aunque estaba consciente, parecía algo perdido. Kanda volvió a besar a Allen y casi se cae de la cama al ver que era correspondido de nuevo y con ansias.

-Déjame dormir Bakanda- dijo Allen tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- No te puedes dormir Moyashi - dijo tratando de mantenerse serio.

\- ¿Por qué...? tengo mucho sueño - dijo somnoliento.

\- Tengo que restaurar tu energía espiritual ¡idiota!

\- Mi que... - apenas podía entenderlo. Kanda se estaba desesperando así que decidió seguir y besó nuevamente a Allen este le correspondía, suponía que era por mero reflejo, no parecía muy consciente de sus actos.

Kanda pensó que ya los besos no eran suficiente, debía profundizar un poco más el contacto, una de sus manos se movieron al pecho de Allen desabrochando su camisa y comenzó a acariciar la piel expuesta consiguiendo unos gemidos algo débiles de parte de Allen.

\- ¡Qué haces? - dijo Allen suspirando

-Restauro tu energía - dijo Kanda acercándose y besando el cuello de Allen

\- No... me estás besando - dijo echando la cabeza a un lado para que Kanda pudiera besarle mejor.

\- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó al oído temiendo la respuesta.

\- ¿Sí, pero por qué me besas?

Kanda sintió el su estómago se retorcía, el Moyashi estaba siendo muy sincero.

\- Es la única manera- dijo Kanda abriendo la camisa del Moyashi por completo y pasando las puntas de sus dedos por su abdomen - La energía espiritual fluye a través de nuestro cuerpo, así que supongo que el intercambio de fluidos es la forma de compartir mi energía contigo.

Allen le miró algo escéptico - Es un método muy extraño... - dijo algo avergonzado.

\- Aun no se ha restaurado del todo, tengo que hacerlo para cerciorarme de que no te vayas a morir como un idiota.

\- No es necesario ya me siento mejor - dijo algo apresurado.

\- Como si fuera a creerte, hablas como si arrastraras las palabras y ni siquiera tienes fuerza como para resistirte - Allen se quejó tratando de contradecirlo pero sus brazos apenas si podían posarse sobre el pecho de Kanda para tratar de empujarlo. Kanda rió ante su inútil esfuerzo y le volvió a besar y sus manos volvieron a tocarle haciendo que su piel se erizara.

Por supuesto, no se había imaginado haciendo eso con el Moyashi, y mucho menos por esa razón. Lo peor es que allá abajo todos sabían que se estaban besando.

\- Si me dejaras dormir... me recuperaría - dijo Allen levantando sus brazos como si pidiera que Kanda lo abrazara.

\- ¿Te molestarías si te hago algo más? -dijo Kanda acostándose al lado de Allen y abrazándolo.

\- ¿Por qué? me lo quieres meter? - dijo Allen besando a Kanda por inercia.

Kanda solo disfrutó el contacto algo superficial de los labios de Allen - No he dicho nada de eso Moyashi.

\- Pensé que a eso te referías.

\- Eres un Moyashi pervertido, quien diría que estabas a punto de morirte - Allen rió - Pero creo que será necesario para que todo quede en orden.

\- E-espera, solo bromeaba - dijo algo nervioso viendo que las manos de Kanda iban a sus pantalones.

Kanda sonrió, con cada beso, Allen se veía un poco más despierto.

Abrazó a Allen y se acercó a su cuerpo todo lo posible mientras lo seguía besando.

\- te estás aprovechando de esto, Bakanda - dijo Allen después de un rato, cuando sus ojos parecían más despiertos y su voz tenía más energía.

Kanda rio separándose de Allen - Ya te ves mejor - le pellizco la mejilla y se quito de encima. Allen puso una mueca de disgusto al ver que Kanda se alejaba de él -Sera mejor que te acomodes - le dijo señalando su camisa abierta.

Allen hizo un puchero y tiro de su cabello

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Moyashi? - Allen tenia las mejillas algo sonrojadas, era como si le hiciera una petición de manera silenciosa. - Deberías recordar que seguimos en la casa de los Kamelot si no te habías dado cuenta- Allen parecía que apenas se daba cuenta.

\- Entonces ¿qupe pasó con Neah? – preguntó viendo a los lados.

\- Se abrieron las puertas del infierno y un ejército de demonios se lo llevó - dijo Kanda tratando de acomodar su flequillo.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Allen abrochando su camisa.

\- Desafortunadamente no, el conde lo convenció de cruzar y se largó - dijo Kanda recordando los besos que el conde y Neah se habían dado

\- Fue bastante fácil - dijo Allen extrañado

\- Cuidado, tal vez el conde quiera que seas de los Kamelot, le pudieron gustar tus besos

\- ¿Mis besos?

\- Si, Neah te usó para tragarse al Conde - dijo con cierto toque de celos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - se sobó sus labios algo avergonzado - Mientes.

\- Pues no, de seguro lo recordará el resto de sus días.

\- ¡Calla! - le lanzó una almohada pero Kanda la atrapó y se la lanzó de vuelta - Y Alma? donde esta? - Kanda se quedó callado - Quería decirle que no estaba enojado con el por lo que pasó...Kanda?

\- Alma también se fue.

\- ¿Pero cómo? así sin despedirse? - Kanda chasqueó su lengua

\- Date prisa - dijo evadiendo la situación - recuerda donde estamos.

Kanda sabía que era su culpa que Alma se fuera sin despedirse, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Allen. La había pasado tan bien hace un momento y ahora tendría que verlos a todos. Kanda suspiró tratando de recuperar los ánimos. Si lo pensaba, Alma se iría de todas maneras, sin embargo, después de haberlo visto de nuevo sentía que lo extrañaría aún más.

Le tomó la mano a Allen y salieron de la habitación y una mucama les indicó que todos estaban en el jardín.

Allen no entendía porque Kanda lucia tan serio luego de preguntarle sobre Alma, quizás había sido duro para el despedirse de nuevo aunque él hubiera querido decirle "adiós" como se debía.

Apretó un poco la mano de Kanda sintiendo su calidez, sintió que se ruborizaba, esperaba que Kanda no lo notara. Trató de calmarse al ver que llegaron al jardín, se quedó impresionado al ver tantas flores y plantas hermosas decorándolo, en unas mesas dispuestas bajo una pérgola estaban el conde y los demás. Pudo ver a su tutor y de inmediato soltó la mano de Kanda, no podía tampoco ver a la cara al conde después de lo que había pasado.

Había cierta tensión en la mesa y sólo pudieron respirar tranquilos cuando salieron de la casa.

El Conde era muy amable con Allen, igual que todos los Kamelot. A Kanda no le daba buena espina.

\- Me pasaré por mi nueva propiedad en una semana - dijo Tyki a Cross - espero que ya la hayas desocupado para ese momento.

\- Hiciste trampa - dijo Cross mirando de reojo a Allen

\- Entonces estábamos en las mismas condiciones, un juego más que justo. - dijo Tyki.

\- ¡¿Volvió a apostar?! - dijo Allen sorprendido

\- Fue para salvarte, es un pequeño sacrificio que tendremos que afrontar - dijo Cross tirando su colilla en la calle y pisándola - de camino pasamos por unas cajas para que comiences a empacar.

\- ¡¿APOSTÓ LA CASA?! - dijo Allen con ganas de cortar en mil pedazos a su tutor.

\- ¡Tsk, deja de quejarte mocoso! - Allen le había tomado de la camisa.

\- ¿Cómo pudo?! Se supone que esa es la casa de Mana! - Allen estaba casi a punto de llorar de solo pensar en abandonar su casa donde había crecido por un juego estúpido como ese.

\- Vamos chico, no te pongas así solo es una broma- Tyki le palmeo la espalda- Se nota que es tu tutor- las mejillas de Allen se pusieron rojas , ahora Tyki también sabia que le había hecho trampas - Dejando de lado ese tema, aun debes los prestamos Marian.

Cross dejo su vaso con whisky en la mesa. - Ha sido un momento muy agradable con todos ustedes pero es hora de irnos - tomo del brazo a Allen.

-¡E-espere! - Allen trataba de zafarse del agarre de Cross.

\- Vamos mocoso al menos discúlpate - le hizo bajar la cabeza - Allen estaba algo apenado porque todo había sido técnicamente su culpa.

Tiedoll dijo que no era necesario, le mostro lo que había quedado del tablero el cual se había partido a la mitad, todo lo que había pasado por ese trozo de madera, Allen lo quiso tocar pero Kanda lo detuvo. - Puede que ya no funcione pero hay que destruirlo apropiadamente.

Kanda y Tiedoll se lo llevaron a casa y Cross aprovechó la conversación para zafarse hábilmente. Allen tuvo que disculparse una vez más pero esta vez por la poca vergüenza de su tutor.

Allen, Tiedoll y Kanda regresaron a casa y aunque Allen quería estar presente en la destrucción del tablero, el señor Tiedoll no se lo permitió.

Ahora estaba libre de las consecuencias del tablero, sin embargo no sabía qué hacer. Sentía que habían pasado meses desde que había dejado su casa y vivido con Kanda, pero sólo habían pasado un par de semanas.

Kanda y el señor Tiedoll llegaron a su casa pero aún faltaban varias calles para la de Allen. ¿Qué haría? volver con Cross? No tenía ganas de pelear en ese momento.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? ¿Moyashi? - dijo Kanda mirando que parecía un niño perdido. Su voz se hizo distante y su imagen se difuminó hasta que se volvió una silueta y luego un eco.

Entonces Allen sintió que despertaba de un sueño.

\- Chico, ¿estás bien? - dijo la mujer frente a él.

\- S-si - se sobó sus ojos, no entendía que pasaba.

\- Entonces... ¿vas a comprarlo? - la mujer señaló el tablero de madera en su mostrador. Allen lo miró dudoso.

\- Creo que mejor no, lo siento - dijo para salir de la tienda.

* * *

 **NOTAS:¡chanchanchanchan! Inesperadamente llegó el final que no se si agradara a todos o los hará querer matarme, qué hubieran elegido ustedes? Le ha dejado traumado que todo esto solo ha sido producto de una visión loca que el Moyashi ha tenido al tener contacto con el tablero?**

 **Nos leemos en otras historias, gracias por haber seguido hasta el final.**


End file.
